Healing Wounds
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: YYHNarutoIYYGX: Yusuke Urameshi, a duel loving boy and who doesn't believe in love, goes to Duel Academy to train to be the next King of Games After meeting Keiko, will he be able to change his mind about love? YusKei
1. On the way to KC dome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Author's Note: enjoy the story

**Chapter 1: On the way to KC dome**

In the streets of Domino two fifteen year olds were running through the park.

"Jaden, how could you oversleep like this!" a girl with brown hair, in a pigtailed style, yelled, while carrying her backpack and running with her cousin, a boy with brown spiky hair with matching eyes who was carrying his backpack

"Oh shut up, Keiko!" Jaden retorted, "It's your fault too for fixing up your hair!"

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Your point," she hissed, glaring her brown eyes at Jaden

Jaden and Keiko were running because they were going to take their dueling exam for admission to Duel Academy and the exam was in twenty minutes, "Honestly Jaden, how can you become the next King of Games if continue to be a slacker?" Keiko lectured

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, stop the lecturing will ya!" Jaden retorted, looking back at his cousin, who was running behind him

Keiko rolled her eyes again and gasped, "Jaden, watch out!" she yelled as she sees Jaden crash into someone and fell to the ground, as well as his cards and KC2 Duel Disk. Keiko ran to her cousin's aid, "Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah," Jaden said, while picking his cards, "Sorry," he said to the person

"Sorry about that Mister." Keiko said, helping getting Jaden's cards and handing them to Jaden. The person that Jaden ran into was a young man in his mid-twenties, with spiky multi-colored hair, "You two are duelists, aren't you?" he asked

"Yep!" Keiko replied

"We're just trying out for the academy." Jaden replied

The man chuckled, "You don't say," he said and went for his deck holder and carried out his duel monsters deck as both Jaden and Keiko got on their feet, "Yeah?" Jaden replied and took one good look at the person, "No way…" Keiko said in disbelief looking at the guy

"Hey wait you're……" Jaden said, with disbelief

"Why don't you two take these?" the man asked, giving Jaden and Keiko each a card, "Something tells me that they belongs to you two."

"For us," both cousins said in unison

"Good luck," the man as he walked pasted them

"Hey wait!" the cousins said, "Thank you!" the cousins bowed, "We'll make you proud!"

The man stopped and gave them thumbs up and walked ahead. The brunettes looked at the card that the multi-colored duelist gave them, which appeared to be a Winged Kuriboh for Jaden and a Dark Magician Girl for Keiko, "Hey Jaden, we have to get going!" Keiko said

Jaden realized that his cousin was right, "The exam!" he panicked as he and Keiko picked up the pace, "I can't be the next King of Games, if I'm late for the games!" Jaden declared

"Duel Academy, here we come!" Keiko announced


	2. Preparations

Disclaimer: see previous chapter, I own Kari

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

At the KC dome, teenagers around the age of fifteen were waiting in line for the exam.

"Oh man, I can hardly wait!" one boy with slick black hair, with brown eyes said. This boy was wearing a black leather belt-like choker around his neck, green shirt, dark blue pants with a matching blazer, that had the lower part that almost defied the law of gravity and shoes and carrying a green backpack and a green belt that had a deck holder attached to it, "Duel Academy, here I come!" he cheered, punching the air

"Gee someone's overly excited for this," another boy with long silver hair and doggy ears said, looking at the boy, who was in front of him, with his golden eyes. This boy was wearing the same thing the boy was wearing, except he was wearing a red shirt and holding a red backpack on his back, "Besides, we haven't gotten through the dueling exam yet, so how can you say that you're on your way to Duel Academy when you're not in, yet."

The boy looked at the looked at the dog eared boy, "Because with my dueling skills, I'm a shoe in to enter!" he said

The dog eared boy rolled his eyes, "You can't necessarily blame Yusuke for being excited, Inuyasha," a girl, with long black hair and brown eyes said, "He loves dueling as much as you love ramen." This girl was wearing a standard uniform, which was a white salior shirt with a red scarf and green mini-skirt and holding a yellow backpack

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the girl, "You think that's healthy for your cousin to be in love with a game, Kagome," he said

"Well, his dream is to be the next King of Games like our cousin, Yugi," Kagome replied

"So, the sooner this damn line goes the closer we get to Duel Academy and start a new life!" Yusuke said

Little did the three know, Yusuke was at the front lady of the line, "Excuse me, sir," the blonde lady with a clipboard, "Please tell me your name, please."

"Yusuke Urameshi, please," Yusuke replied

The lady looked at her clipboard, "Okay, Mr. Urameshi, you're on the list, good luck!" she said as Yusuke walked past her.

"Name please," the lady when Inuyasha got to her, "Inuyasha Taisho, please"

"Mr. Taisho, you're on the list, good luck," the lady said, as Inuyasha walked past her

"Name please,"

"Kagome Higurashi, please,"

"Ms. Higurashi, good luck on your exam," the lady said, letting Kagome past

Yusuke, Inuyasha and Kagome walked inside the KC dome, "I can't believe it," Yusuke said, with glee, "It's almost time to shine and show my proctor some real dueling!" he said, punching the palm of his hand.

Kagome giggled at her cousin's expression, "Over confident are we," she said, with a smile

"Well, yeah, I'm mean, when I kick my proctor's ass in dueling, I'll be one step closer to become the next King of Games," Yusuke said

Inuyasha sighed, "You're obsessed, Yusuke, you know that," he said, with a disappointing tone, "But I've got to admit that I'm glad that I'd be away from Sesshomaru and Sakura for a while."

"YOU PERVERT!" cried a girl's voice and followed by a very loud slap sound

Inuyasha rubbed his head for the incoming headache, "Oh god, please don't tell me that……"

"Miroku……" Kagome finished

Just then, a fifteen year old girl with black hair tied to a ponytail came around the corner, with an angry expression on her face, "Stupid lecher…" she muttered in annoyance

"Hey Sango!" Kagome greeted the angry girl

The girl known as Sango, turned to Yusuke, Inuyasha and Kagome and her anger quickly vanished and replaced with gladness, "Yusuke, Inuyasha, Kagome!" she said, while walking towards the three.

"You've done with your duel already?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, I'll be placed in Ra, along with that lecher." She said, with venom on the last part

"That's awesome," Kagome said, "This way you two can be even closer than ever!"

Sango's eyes widened, "What Kagome, no way!" she exclaimed, in outrage, "There is no way am I glad that I'm in the same dormitory as Miroku Houshi!"

"Well, look at it this way," Inuyasha said, "At least you don't have the same room as him."

Sango sighed, "I guess you're right," she said, "Hey Yusuke, your friend Syrus is dueling right now."

"Okay, just need to see how he's doing," Yusuke dashed off towards the auditorium and spotted a short fifteen year old boy with spiky light blue hair, with matching eyes and small glasses dueling his proctor, "Go for Sy!" he cheered

"Hey Urameshi!" came a gritty voice

Yusuke turned to see a fifteen year old boy with orange hair, wearing a light blue school uniform running towards him, "Hey Kuwabara!"

"So, you just got here?" Kuwabara asked

"Yeah, you're finished with your duel?" Yusuke asked

"Yeah and won, but I got stuck in Slifer,"

"Aw too bad," Yusuke said

"Well the fool deserved it," came a sadistic voice

The boys turned to see a short young man with a towering stack of flame-like black hair with a stark white starburst, red eyes, a white bandana tied on his forehead and was wearing bandages on his right arm, an Obelisk uniform and with him was a tall boy that looked like he was sixteen years old and had a face that any girl would melt ever looked at his green eyes, red long hair that made it to his back and a strand of his red hair went by his shoulders. This teenager was wearing an Obelisk uniform, "So Kuwabara, how does it feel to be a Slifer Slacker?" the short boy taunted

Kuwabara growled, "Shut up, Hiei!" he snapped

Yusuke and Kurama got in between the two, "Easy you two!" Yusuke said, holding Kuwabara back

"Besides, if there are any fighting occurring then both of you would be expelled before getting to Duel Academy," Kurama added

Hiei snorted, "It's not worth my time anyways," he retorted

_"Yusuke Urameshi, please report to Exam Field 3 for your duel exam,"_ the announcer said, _"I repeat, Yusuke Urameshi, please report to Exam Field 3 for your duel exam!"_

Yusuke grinned, "Yeah, go time!" he declared, while punching his left palm, "Wish me luck, guys."

"Knock them dead, Yusuke Urameshi," Hiei said, "If you fail, always know that I've got your back!"

"Yeah, thanks Hiei," Yusuke walked down the stairs

Higher still, up in an overlooking observation room stood a fifteen year old girl wearing a standard girl's uniform, which was a white and blue vest, with a black shirt underneath and a blue mini-skirt and short blonde hair, who was looking at Yusuke, who was walking downstairs, with awe, "Why does that kid look for familiar?" she asked

"That's because he's Hikari Urameshi's twin younger brother," came a voice that was so familiar to the blonde.

The blonde turned her hazel eyes to a seventeen year old boy with shoulder-length dark blue hair and matching eyes wearing a long white coat behind her, "Hey Zane," the blonde greeted, with a smile and realized something, "Hey wait a sec, you're saying that this kid is Yusuke?" she asked

Zane nodded, "That's right, Alexis," he said

Alexis turned to the duels, "So, that is the kid who got hit by a car and got into a coma for six weeks, about a year ago, huh?" she asked, "I wonder if he's any good."

While outside by the bushes, a girl with blonde hair in a pigtail-style wearing a standard school uniform, which wasa blue sailor shirt with a yellow scarf, with a matching blue skirt that went to her knees was waiting for someone, 'Gees, where are they,' she thought looking at her watch, 'I bet Jaden just overslept this time, what a slacker, I swear,'

"Ryoko!"

The girl known as Ryoko turned to see a brown haired teenage girl, wearing the same uniform as her running towards her, "Keiko!" she called out, "Where's Jaden?"

"The little dork is at the bathroom at a nearby gas station; let's just leave him, if he doesn't get here it's HIS fault," Keiko said, walking past Ryoko and the pigtailed duelist followed. The two got in front of the line, "Name please," the lady said

"Keiko Yukimura, please,"

"Okay Ms. Yukimura, good luck," the lady said, letting Keiko get though, "Name please,"

"Ryoko Lyon, please,"

"Okay Ms. Lyon, good luck,"

The girls walked inside the KC dome, "I really hope that Jaden gets here," Ryoko said

"I told him that he can use the bathroom in the KC dome, but as always he's stubborn," Keiko said

At the gas station, Jaden burst out of there in full speed, cursing Keiko for now waiting for him and got to the KC dome.

"That's it, ladies mark all the no-shows, no-shows!" a man said, with blue hair said

"Wait!"

The three turned to see Jaden climbing over a fence, "I'm no no-show!" he said, "You can count Jaden Yuki as present, thank you!" he said giving a peace sign, "Just as long as I don't lose my grip!"

Inside the dome, Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome were sitting in the audience, "I really hope that Yusuke does well," Kagome said

"Don't worry Kagome," Sango said, "I'm sure that he'll do fine."

Just then, a girl at the age of fifteen with brown hair that was pulled back to a low ponytail and dark chocolate eyes came towards the three, "Hey guys," she said

The three teenagers looked at her, "Hey Kari," Kagome greeted. The girl, known as Kari, looked exactly like Yusuke, but in girl form and was wearing the same uniform as Alexis, "So Yusuke's dueling," she said as she sat next to Kagome

"Yeah, I just hope that he doesn't get too overly confident," Inuyasha said

Yusuke walked to his exam field and his proctor appeared to be a young woman with long black hair and looked like an older version of Kagome, "Okay, dear, please state your name," she said

Yusuke snapped to attention, "Yusuke Urameshi," he said

"Well Yusuke Urameshi, my name is Kikyo Bamamiko, professor of mathematics and headmistress of the female Ra Yellow dormitory, here in Duel Academy."

"Wow, I never knew that my proctor would be a woman," Yusuke said, with a smile "Well, don't expect me to hold back just because you're a woman!" he declared

High up in the stands sat three Obelisk Blue students, "Hey Chazz, don't we know that kid?" the blue haired Obelisk asked

The spiky haired fifteen year old known as Chazz eyed Yusuke, "Yeah, we've seen that kid before, haven't we, Chazz," the brown haired Obelisk said

Chazz's eyebrow raised, 'Now that these numbskulls mention it, something is very familiar about that kid,' he thought, 'But it wouldn't matter though, even if he gets admission, he'll have to deal with the Chazz sooner or later.' Chazz smirked, 'When he does, he'll wish that he never thought about applying for Duel Academy.'


	3. Dueling Exam Part 1

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

**Chapter 3: Dueling Exam Part 1**

Keiko and Ryoko walked into the auditorium were all the applicants were dueling, "Wow, it looks like there will be a large crop of students this year," Keiko said, with a smile

"Hey Keiko!"

The girls turned to see a man in his forty, "Dad!" Keiko said, "What are you doing here?"

Keiko's father walked towards the brunette, "Come on, honey, I came to see how you and Jaden are going to do in the exam, speaking of Jaden where is he?"

"KEIKO!"

The three turned to see a pissed off Jaden, walking towards them, "You left me at the gas station!" he sneered

Keiko glared back and crossed her arms and huffed, "Why do I have to baby sit you for?" she retort

"Hey that duel is starting," Mr. Yukimura declared

Jaden and Keiko broke their glaring contest and looked at where Mr. Yukimura was pointing, which appeared to be a boy with slick black hair getting ready to face a young woman, "Ah sweet, a duel!" Jaden cheered, "I hope that guy does well."

"Yeah," Keiko said, with dreamy smile, looking at the boy

Jaden looked over at his cousin with confusion, "Hey Keiko, are you alright?" he asked

Keiko got out of dream land, "Yeah, I'm fine, Jay!" she said, "Anyways, let's see how this guy does,"

While at the dueling arena, Yusuke gets out his deck from his holder and inserts it in his Duel Disk. Yusuke looks at Kikyo with a stern look on his face, "You're not going to use an exam deck are you?" he asked

"Of course, I am, is that a problem?" Kikyo asked, while blinking

"Well……Of course it is!" Yusuke shouted back. "An exam deck is lame and stupid! You brought your real deck with you, right?"

Kikyo raised an eyebrow, "My….real deck?"

"Well yeah, the one you put your heart and soul into it," Yusuke said

Inuyasha could hear Yusuke's request for his proctor to use her real deck, with his dog ears, "What an idiot?" he said, while slapping his forehead

"What is it?" Sango asked

"Yusuke is taking overly confident to the next level," Inuyasha said, "He requests that proctor use her real personal deck."

"What!" the girls said in unison

Kagome and Kari groaned in annoyance, "What's he trying to do?" Kagome asked, rubbing her forehead for the incoming headache, "Showing off that's what?" Kari replied

-While on the stands-

"That fool, there's no way that he can pull it off," Hiei said

Kuwabara looks at Hiei, "What do you mean?"

"Yusuke requested that Professor Bamamiko use her own personal deck," Kurama replied

"WHAT!" Kuwabara yelled, in outrage, "What's Urameshi thinking?"

"That's the problem," Hiei said, "He **isn't** thinking! He's going to get blasted out of the entrance exam."

"That is however Professor Bamamiko declines Yusuke's request," Kurama said

-Dueling Arena-

Kikyo frowned, "So, you want to see my personal deck?"

"Exactly!" Yusuke said, with a confident smirk, "Dueling is all of putting your heart into it as well as your deck. It would be too easy for me if your heart isn't in your cards!"

Kikyo closed her eyes and sighed, "Very well, applicant..." she said, switching the deck in her duel disk for another in her pocket. "Just remember... It was your choice, so no complaining when you lose!"

"Oh god!" Inuyasha groaned, slapping his forehead for the incoming headache

"Don't tell me……" Kagome said

"The proctor accepted Yusuke's challenge,"

"This is not to end well," Kari said

"That fool!" Hiei said

Yusuke's smirk widened as he and his proctor turned their duel disks on and drawn five cards, "Let's duel!" (KLP: 8000/YLP: 8000)

"Ore no turn!" Yusuke said, drawing his sixth card from his deck and place it in his hand and took two out, "First off, I'll play two copies of Reinforcements of the Army. The effects of Reinforcements of the Army allows me to bring one warrior type monster from my deck, but since I played two then I'll bring out two warriors from my deck!" Yusuke pulls his deck from his duel disk and searched through it. He then found the two cards what card he was looking for and pulled it out and shuffled his deck, "Okay yeah, and here they are, go Marauding Captain!" Yusuke slams the deck to his duel disk and the 15th century captain appears in front of Yusuke, with his sword drawn (ATK: 1200/DEF: 400), "Now, since Marauding Captain was normal summoned, I get to special summon another level 4 or lower warrior type monster on the field and I'll choose another Marauding Captain!" another captain appears on the field beside his captain counterpart (ATK: 1200/DEF: 400), "And since, both captains are out you can't attack me!"

Kikyo smirked, "Nice defense, applicant," she complained

"Thanks, now I'll lay a facedown! Turn Endo!" Yusuke said, sliding the card into the spell and trap card slot

"Well, Yusuke is on to a good start," Kurama said, "With both Marauding Captains out, there's no way that Professor Bamamiko can attack."

Hiei snorted, "But this is a teacher's real deck, Kurama, which means that anything goes."

-Audience-

"This is gonna to hurt," Sango said

"Hey guys"

The four teenagers looked at a boy with light blue hair, who was short for his age, "Hey Syrus!" Kari greeted, "How did you do?"

Syrus sighed sadly, "Let me guess," Inuyasha said, "You lost didn't you?"

"Actually I won, just barely," Syrus said, with a solemn expression on his face

"Then, you should be happy, Sy," Kagome said

Syrus sighed again, "Yeah, I guess you're right"

-Dueling Arena-

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Kikyo caught a card as it flew off his duel vest and placed it in her hand, "Like I said earlier, applicant," she said, "You have a good defense I'll give you that, but it's going to take something more than that to defeat me."

"Let's see what you got, teach!" Yusuke announced

"Very well, I will," Kikyo said, with a smirk, "You do have a good defense, however good defenses don't last long! I'll play the spell card, Smashing Ground! This handy number gives me the pleasure of destroying one monster on your side of the field with the highest defense and since both of your captains have the same defense power then both are destroyed!" Just then, Yusuke's captains were blown away and the black haired duelist shields himself

"Whoa!" Jaden exclaimed, "Those captains were blown away!"

"That's the power of Smashing Ground," Mr. Yukimura said, "Since that boy's captain's defenses were at the same then both captains are destroyed."

"Now that guy's wide open for a direct attack!" Ryoko said

Keiko gripped the railing, in desperation, 'Come on…' she thought

"Now I'll summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Kikyo declared, as a Spellcaster wearing red armor and wielding a sword and shield appears on the field (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000)

Yusuke gasped at Breaker's appearance, "Oh man…"

"Breaker?" Mr. Yukimura said, while raising an eyebrow

"What's up, Unc?" Jaden asked

"Breaker the Magical Warrior is too powerful of a card to be in an exam deck," he said

"What!" Keiko said, "Dad, you're saying that this guy might not stand a chance."

"That's not what I'm saying, Keiko," her father said, "I'm saying that the proctor must be using her own deck, instead of an exam deck."

"What!" Ryoko exclaimed, "Isn't that illegal to use on an applicant?" Keiko asked, with concern

Mr. Yukimura grinned, "Well, that boy looks like a promising duelist, let's see how he does," he said

"Yeah…" Keiko said, with dishearten

While at the observation room……

"Why would Professor Bamamiko use that deck on a rookie like Yusuke?" Alexis asked

"Anyhow it makes an interesting duel to see," Zane said

In the high stands, Chazz was watching Yusuke staring Breaker with pleasure, 'Put that slacker in his place, Bamamiko,' he said

"Now, all I have to do is remove Breaker's counter to destroy that facedown you have there!" Kikyo said, as her monster sends an energy arc towards Yusuke's facedown and destroy it, with Yusuke grunts as his face-down card was destroyed, "Now Breaker's attack points are downgraded by 300 points!" (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000)-(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000), "Now Breaker, attack him directly with Magician Slash!" Breaker charges towards the freaked Yusuke and slashes Yusuke's torso. Yusuke winced as his life points took a drop more than a 1/3 (YLP: 8000)-(YLP: 6400). Breaker returns to Kikyo's side of the field, "I'll place one facedown card, turn endo!" Kikyo said, as a card materialized behind Breaker

"This isn't good," Kuwabara said, observing the duel

"Of course, it's not, oaf," Hiei said, "Requesting a teacher to use his or her own Deck is completely foolhardy. There's no way Yusuke could win."

-Audience-

"What!" Syrus exclaimed, "Yusuke requested his proctor to use her own deck!"

"That's the story, Sy," Inuyasha said, "Yusuke's goose is cooked, there's no way he could win."

"Sango, remind me when Yusuke's exam is over to hit him!" Kagome said, "What was he thinking…wait stupid question he wasn't!"

"He's a moron," Kari said, in a bored tone

Yusuke grunts, "Ore no turn draw!" he said, whipping out a card from his deck

"Wow, that boy's courageous, I'll give him that," Mr. Yukimura said

"Or stubborn," Ryoko added

"First, I'll play the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back one warrior from the graveyard and to my hand." A Marauding Captain is pulled from Yusuke's graveyard slot and Yusuke pulls it out, "The warrior I chose was Marauding Captain and I'll summon him in attack mode!" The captain appears on the field once again (ATK: 1200/DEF: 400)

"That monster's weaker than mine, applicant," Kikyo said

"True, but I'll activate his special ability to summon another warrior with four stars or less and I chose Cyber Gymnast!" Just then, a muscular woman wearing a gymnast suit appears on the field (ATK: 800/DEF: 1800)

"Hey wait!" Alexis said, with surprise, "That monster is the same as one of mine!"

"Cyber Gymnast!" Mr. Yukimura said, "This boy has finally found a way to destroy that Breaker."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked

"Well, Cyber Gymnast's effect can destroy one monster on the opposing side of the field, regardless of attack points."

"Awesome!"

"You're making huge mistake, applicant," Kikyo said, once again

"I know," Yusuke said, "But Cyber Gymnast has a handy special ability, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one of your monsters in attack mode!"

"What!"

Yusuke discards a card to the graveyard slot and Cyber Gymnast jumps towards Breaker and side kicks the Spellcaster to oblivion leaving Kikyo wide open for a direct attack, "Now Marauding Captain and Cyber Gymnast attack her directly!" both of Yusuke's warriors charges towards the stunned Kikyo and knocks the proctor down taking a quarter of her life points with her (KLP: 8000)-(KLP: 6000), "Turn Endo!"

"Wow, I guess that Yusuke could win this duel after all," Syrus said

"It's a little too early to celebrate just yet, Syrus," Kari said, "Professor Bamamiko didn't summon her rare monster yet."

"Rare monster…" Syrus repeated

Kikyo smiled, 'this candidate is very promising indeed,' she thought, "Watashi no turn draw!" she whips out a card from her deck and looks at it, "Okay, dear, I think I'm done playing around, now I'll activate the spell card, Fiend Sanctuary, now I get one metal token!" the token appears on the field (ATK: 0000/DEF: 0000), "Now I'll play my facedown card, DNA Surgery! Here's how it works, I get to change every monster's type into any I choose and I choose insect-type!" Just then, Both Marauding Captain and Cyber Gymnast had grown wings and antenaes, as well as the metal token on Kikyo's side of the field. "Now I'll activate the spell card, Cell Division now I have two tokens!" another token appears next the original (ATK: 0000/DEF: 0000).

"Oh man…" Kari said

"Could it be……?" Zane said

"Now I'll sacrifice my two tokens in order to summon forth The Creator!" Kikyo said as both tokens disappearing and the arena was getting cloudier.

"What's happening?" Ryoko asked, with fear

"I don't know," Keiko said, "Whatever it is that guy's in for it!"

Just then a huge, red and bulky monster that looked like an Aztec god appears on Kikyo's side of the field (ATK: 2300/DEF: 3000).

"The Creator!" Kurama gasped

"This duel is done," Hiei said

Keiko looked like she was going to report this to one of the dorm heads, until her father grabs her arm, "Dad, this is going way too far!" she snapped, "She can't use that monster that strong on a rookie."

"Just hold on, Keiko," her father said, "I want to see how that kid handles it."

"I'm not done yet," Kikyo said, "Next I'll activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my DNA Surgery trap card!" a small typhoon came at Kikyo's trap card and destroyed it, "Next I'll activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity, now we can draw until we have six cards in our hands!" she said, while both Yusuke and her drew until the reached the sixth one, "Next I'll activate the spell card Sword and Shield! Now all monsters' attack and defense points are switched!" Creator: (ATK: 2300/DEF: 3000)-(ATK: 3000/DEF: 2300), Marauding Captain (ATK: 1200/DEF: 400)-(ATK: 400/DEF: 1200) and Cyber Gymnast (ATK: 800/DEF: 1800)-(ATK: 1800/DEF: 800). I'll activate my monster's special ability by discarding one card to the graveyard, I can summon one monster that resides in the graveyard and the monster I chose is Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Breaker makes his second appearance next the Creator (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)

"Uh oh!" Syrus said

"This is gonna be a very short duel!" Inuyasha said

"Ditto!" Kagome added

Chazz was laughing like a madman, "Show that amateur whose boss!" he yelled at the top of his lungs

"Now Breaker attack Marauding Captain with Magician Slash!" Breaker charges towards Yusuke's captain and took it out with one slash, "My captain, no!" Yusuke yelled (YLP: 6400)-(YLP: 5200), "Now Creator attack Cyber Gymnast with Doomsday Blast!" Creator creates a yellow blast in his hand and whirls it and Cyber Gymnast destroying it and Yusuke (YLP: 5200)-(YLP: 4000) shielding himself with his duel disk as the blast stopped, "Turn Endo!" (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2300)-(ATK: 2300/DEF: 3000)

Chazz was still laughing, "Why doesn't this kid give up?" he laughed, "There is absolutely no way he can win!"

"This isn't looking too well for that guy," Ryoko said

"Yeah, he lost half of his life points," Jaden added, "But you know the old saying, 'when the going gets tough, the tough get goin'!' you know."

"Yeah and that boy better get going real fast!" Mr. Yukimura said

"Ore no turn draw!" Yusuke draws his seventh card, "Okay first, I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" he declared as he slaps the card to his duel disk and an iron clad knight appears on the field (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)

"You have to do a lot better than that, applicant," Kikyo said, "Sure Gearfried has enough attack points to destroy Breaker but not enough to destroy The Creator!"

"I know!" Yusuke said, "That's why I'll activate the spell card, Release Restraint to turn my Gearfried the Iron Knight into Gearfried the Swordmaster!" Gearfried's armor breaks off and in appearance a muscular tribal man with long black hair appears on the field (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200)

"Oh my god, it's stronger than my Creator!" Kikyo exclaims

"That's right," Yusuke said, "I could destroy your monster right now, but I have bigger plans!"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll soon find out," Yusuke said, "Now I'll activate the equip spell card, Warrior's Wings to my Gearfried!" Just then angel wings appear behind Gearfried's back and spread.

Mr. Yukimura's eyes widened, "I don't believe it," he said

Keiko looked at her father with awe, "What is it, dad?"

"That boy has an extremely rare card like Warrior's Wings," he said, with a smile

"What makes it so rare?" Jaden asked

"Well there's only two in the world," Mr. Yukimura said, "One belongs to the current King of Games, Yugi Muto."

"So, you're saying that, that guy has the second one?" Ryoko asked

Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara looked at Yusuke's monster with awe, "I don't believe it," Kurama said

"Yusuke had a rare card in his deck," Hiei said

"No way!" Inuyasha said

"I can't believe I forgot that Yusuke had Warrior's Wings in his deck," Kari said

Kagome and Syrus nodded in reply

Chazz's jaw dropped, "What!" he said, "How did some flunky get a hold on a card like that?"

"Hey Zane, what card is that?" Alexis asked

"That's Warrior's Wings," Zane replied, "An extremely powerful and rare card."

"There something you should know, teach," Yusuke said, "Warrior's Wings gives my Gearfried a power bonus of 500 for every warrior in my graveyard!"

"What it can't be!" Kikyo exclaimed

"And since I've got 4 warriors my monster's strength goes up by 2000 points," Yusuke said as Gearfried's wings glowed luminously, as well as Gearfried's bulky body making him stronger (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200)-(ATK: 4600/DEF: 2200)

"4600 attack points!" Kikyo exclaimed

"Yusuke could actually win this duel," Inuyasha said

"Then, there's Gearfried's effect," Yusuke said, "Whenever it gets equipped, then one monster on your side of the field is destroyed, so say bye-bye to Creator!" Creator had disappeared, leaving Kikyo speechless, "Now Gearfried, destroy Breaker with Divine Slash!" With a flap of his wings, Gearfried flew into the air and towards Breaker and slashes it with his sword. Kikyo shields herself as her life points dramatically dropped (KLP: 6000)-(KLP: 3000), "And that's more where that came from, teach," Yusuke said, with a smirk, "Whenever a warrior equipped with Warrior's Wings destroys a monster due to a battle, I can downgrade my monster's strength by a half and attack again for each spell card I got in my graveyard." (ATK: 4600/DEF: 2200)-(ATK: 2300/DEF: 2200) Spell cards came out of Yusuke's graveyard slot of his duel disk, "And in case you haven't been counting…" Yusuke showed the amount of spell cards from his graveyard, "I've got 5 cards, which means that my Gearfried can attack you directly 5 times! Now Gearfried, wipe out the rest of her life points!" Gearfried charges in and slash Kikyo five times until her life points hit zero.

"All right, I won!" Yusuke cheered as the image of Gearfried disappears

Kikyo got on her feet and smiled, "Clever move, applicant, welcome to Duel Academy," she said, 'Even though I lost to an applicant, with my own deck, I'm not that ashamed of my defeat.' She thought

Just then a transparent image of Winged Kuriboh appear by Yusuke's shoulder and the black haired duelist eyed it, "We did it, Winged Kuriboh," he said, with a smile, "Next stop, Duel Academy!"

Chazz growled, "That just can't be……" he hissed

"I can't believe what just happened," Inuyasha said, with disbelief, along with the three girls

"All right, Yusuke won!" Syrus cheered

"I can't believe Urameshi won!" Kuwabara said

"Yes, that was a complete shock," Hiei said

"I guess that Yusuke knew what he was doing from the start." Kurama added

"I guess Yusuke Urameshi will be full of surprises in the near future," Zane said, with a smile

"Ah sweet!" Jaden cheered, while balancing his weight on the railing, "That guy really tore it up!"

Mr. Yukimura chuckled at his nephew's comment, "I bet you just can't wait to duel, huh, Jaden?"

"Yeah!"

Keiko smiled, 'I'm glad that you won,' she thought, 'I hope I get to win too,'

"Keiko!"

The brunette was shot out of her thoughts and turned to Ryoko, "I think you're up next," she said

"Man, I just can't wait to throw do…whoa!" Jaden was losing his balance on the railing and tilted down, but both Keiko and Ryoko caught him before he fell, "For once, Jaden, please stop acting like a complete dunce!" Keiko snapped angrily pulling him back

Yusuke walked up the stairs meet with Kari, Inuyasha, Sango, Syrus and Kagome, "Awesome duel, Yusuke!" Syrus complemented

"Thanks Sy," Yusuke said

"Hey guys!"

The gang looked at which appeared to be a fifteen-year-old boy with a small ponytail and violet eyes and a bright red handprint on his left cheek, "It took you long to regain consciousness, pervert!" Sango hissed with anger

"My dear Sango, I couldn't help myself," the boy said

"Ah give it a rest, Miroku," Yusuke said

"So true," Inuyasha added, "Oh by the way, you missed Yusuke's duel."

"Ah man!" Miroku wailed

"You brought this to yourself, when you were rubbing my behind," Sango said, with an annoyed tone

"And the price for being a perv.." Yusuke added

_"Inuyasha Taisho, please report to Exam 2 and Keiko Yukimura, please report to Exam 3 for your test exams,"_ the announcer in the speakerphone said, _"I repeat Inuyasha Taisho, please report to Exam 2 and Keiko Yukimura, please report to Exam 3 for your test exams."_

"Keh! It's about damn time!" Inuyasha said, getting up from his seat, "Good luck, Inuyasha!" Syrus said

"Yeah, whoop'em good!" Yusuke added

"Right!" Inuyasha made his way to downstairs

-With Jaden and Keiko-

"Good luck, Kei," Jaden said

"We're here for you, honey!" her father added

"Thanks!" Keiko said, as she walked down the stairs to the dueling arena

-With Yusuke-

"Hey guys, I'm going to get a better view of the duel," Yusuke said, walking off

"Hey Yusuke, wait up!" Syrus said, following the black haired duelist

Yusuke and Syrus walked up the stairs and to the railings, "Hey great idea, Yusuke!" Syrus said, "We'll be able see Inuyasha's duel much clear now!"

"See what I told ya!" Yusuke asked

Keiko walked over to her dueling field with her duel disk attached to her left arm his proctor appeared to be a young woman with light blue hair, with lavender eyes, "Okay, dear, please state your name," she said

Keiko snapped into attention, "Keiko Yukimura," she said

"Well Keiko Yukimura, my name is Botan Reaper, assistant gym teacher in Duel Academy."

"Nice to meet you," Keiko said

Inuyasha walked over to his dueling field, "Let's get started applicant, or should I say, 'little brother'," came a voice that was so familiar to Inuyasha, "Oh god, no!" he whipped around to see a young man with long sliver hair with golden eyes, wearing an Obelisk uniform, "Sesshomaru!" he snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you know, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, with a smirk, "I'll be your proctor for your entrance exam."

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha wailed

-Yusuke's Deck List-

_**New Cards Played**_

Cyber Gymnast (M), Marauding Captain (M), Gearfried the Iron Knight (M), Gearfried the Swordmaster (M), Reinforcements of the Army (S), Release Restraint (S), The Warrior Returning Alive (S)

-Made Up Cards-

Warrior's Wings: Equip Spell: This spell card can be equipped to warrior-type monsters. Increase the ATK of the monster equipped with this card by 500 points for each warrior-type in the graveyard. After the equipped monster destroys a monster, decrease the ATK of the monster by three-fourths and for the amount of spell cards in the graveyard, the equipped monster attacks your opponent directly.

Appearance of the Card a pair of angel pair.

-Kikyo's Deck List-

_**New Cards Played**_

Breaker the Magical Warrior (M), Card of Sanctity (S), Cell Division (S), DNA Surgery (T), Fiend Sanctuary (S), Mystical Space Typhoon (S), Smashing Ground (S), Sword and Shield (S), The Creator (M)


	4. Dueling Exam Part 2

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 4: Dueling Exams Part 2**

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, fiercely, 'This can't be happening,' he thought and stopped his eyes and his vision was blurring and got clearer as he saw his brother, Sesshomaru there with a duel vest on, "H-h-how d-did you……"

"You want to know how I got the job as your proctor, well I applied for the job at KaibaCorp," Sesshomaru replied, with an amused look as he was seeing his little brother with a stammering look on his face

-Audience-

"Is that Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, looking at the exam field where Inuyasha was facing his proctor

"Yeah, it is," Miroku replied

"I wonder why he would be here," Sango said

-Stands-

"I can't believe that Sesshomaru is actually there," Yusuke said, with an amused look on his face

"I really hate to be Inuyasha, right now," Syrus said

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Sy," Yusuke said, with his arms crossed to his chest, "Sesshomaru is a very good duelist."

_"Kagome Higurashi, please report to Exam 1 for your duel exam,"_ the announcer said, _"I repeat, Kagome Higurashi, please report to Exam 1 for your duel exam!"_

"Hm…Must be Kagome's turn," Syrus said

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine," Yusuke said

-Audience-

"I'm on, guys," Kagome said, as she got up from her seat

"Good luck, Kagome!" Sango said

Kagome nodded and smile, "Thanks!" she walked down the stairs

While at the dueling arena, Keiko gets out her deck from her holder and inserts it in her Duel Disk.

"Duel Vest, on!" Botan declared and she shifted the Duel Vest disk to the right, "If I recall, you use a fire deck, am I right?"

Keiko blinked in surprise, "Yes, I do," she replied

"Well, in that case then the exam deck I'll use will be a water deck," Botan said

"A water deck!" Keiko said, with surprise

-With Inuyasha-

"Are you ready, applicant?" Sesshomaru asked, activating his duel vest

"Keh! I was born ready!" Inuyasha said, "Duel Disk, on!" his duel disk was activated and Inuyasha jammed his deck into the holder

"Let's Duel!" both brothers said in unison (SLP: 8000/ILP: 8000)

"Ore no turn!" Inuyasha declared, whipping a deck from his deck and grinned at the sight of it, 'Perfect, time to teach the Jackass a lesson,' he thought, "I'll summon Skilled Cyber Magician in attack mode!" Inuyasha slaps the card onto his deck and a magician dressed in cyberistic magician clothing and had a staff ready (ATK: 1900), "Also, I'll lay two facedown cards! Turn Endo!" two cards materialized behind the magician

-With Keiko-

"Duel Disk, on!" Keiko declared as she activated her duel disk, "It's time to duel!" (BLP: 8000/KLP: 8000), "Boku no turn!" Keiko whips out a card from her deck and grinned, 'My second most favorite monster,' she thought, "I'll summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" just then a blaze of fire a shenlong dragon appears on the field (ATK: 1500), "And since it's the end of my turn, my dragon friend, here inflicts 500 points damage to your life points!" The flame dragon blasts meteor showers at Botan and hits her hard. Botan shields herself from the on slaughter (BLP: 8000)-(BLP: 7500)

Kagome walked over to her dueling field feeling a bit nervous, 'Okay Kagome, it's just an exam, no big deal,' she thought trying to be confident as she got to her dueling field, "All right, applicant, state your name," came a voice

Kagome jumped a bit and turned to see a young woman, with black hair tied to a ponytail and a pale face with crimson eyes. Kagome snapped to attention, "Kagome Higurashi!" she said

"Well, Kagome Higurashi, my name is Kagura Current, headmistress of Slifer Red and health teacher of Duel Academy."

"Nice to meet, you," Kagome said

Kagura huffed, "Likewise," she said, "Let's get started, applicant! Duel Vest on!" she said activating it

Kagome inserted her deck into the holder of her duel disk (KaguLP: 8000/KagoLP: 8000)

"Boku no turn!" Kagome pulls a card from her deck, "I'll activate Graceful Charity, this card allows me to draw three card from my deck as long as I discard two," Kagome draws three cards and discards two to her graveyard slot, "Now I'll summon Watapon on the field!" a puffball with blue eyes appears on the field (ATK: 300), "He won't be staying much longer, since I used Graceful Charity to draw it, I'm allowed another summoning, so I'll sacrifice my monster to summon Airknight Parshath!" a knight with feathers appears on the field (ATK: 1900), "Turn Endo!"

-With Yusuke and Syrus-

"It looks like Kagome is going to start, Yusuke," Syrus said

"That's good," Yusuke said, with a smile, "I just wished that these exams would just hurry the hell up a bit!"

"Gee, aren't we the patient ones," came a voice of sarcasm

The two boys turned to see a boy with spiky brown hair, wearing a standard uniform, which happened to be a red shirt with a collar and gray pants and a matching blazer and red sneakers and on his right was a blonde haired girl with glasses and a pigtailed hairstyle, wearing a standard girls uniform, "Excuse me, but who are you two?" Yusuke asked

"Sorry, allow us to introduce ourselves," the brunette said, "The name's Jaden Yuki and duelin's the game!"

Yusuke smiled, "You love dueling," he said, "The same goes for me, my name is Yusuke Urameshi and this guy here is Syrus Truesdale!" Yusuke said, pointing at Syrus, "So, who's your friend?" Yusuke asked, pointing at the pigtailed girl

"My name is Ryoko Lyon," the girl said, "We saw that rare card that you played against that proctor and we were wondering where…." Jaden was cut off when Ryoko socked him on the head, "You'll have to excuse my friend, here," Ryoko said, glaring at Jaden, who was rubbing the lump that Ryoko gave him, "Anytime he sees a rare duel monsters card played, he wants to know where that person got it from."

Yusuke smiled, "No problem, I got it from my grandfather, see he owns a game shop here in Domino, Kame Shop," he said, "Is that all you two came for?"

"No, we just want to get a better view to see my friend and his cousin…" Ryoko was pointing at Jaden, "……duel her proctor."

"Oh yeah," Yusuke said

"And there she is," Jaden said, pointing at a girl, with pigtailed brown hair dueling her proctor. Yusuke and Syrus looked at the direction that Jaden was pointing to. Yusuke's eyes widened at the sight of the brunette and smiled, 'She's so…' he shook the thoughts away from his head, 'No Yusuke, you can't fall in love, again, you're only in love with dueling and nothing else!'

-With Keiko-

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Botan caught the card as it flew to her finger, "I'll activate the spell card, Hammer Shot!" she said, "With this card, I can destroy one monster on the field that has the highest attack points, so you dragon is destroyed!"

Keiko's dragon is shattered, like glass and the brunette shields herself with her duel disk, "My dragon…" she muttered

"Now I'll summon Cannonball Spear Shellfish in attack mode!" a sea creature with a cone shell appears (ATK: 1000), "Now attack her directly with Shell Barrage!" the creature shoots shells at Keiko, who was bracing the impact as the shell hit her (KLP: 8000)-(KLP: 7000), "I'll place one card facedown, turn endo!"

-With Yusuke-

"Out of courtesy, is your friend, any good in dueling?" Yusuke asked

"As a matter of fact, she was the top students in our dueling prep school," Ryoko said, "So, right now, she's only getting warmed up."

Yusuke hummed, "You don't say," he said, with his arms crossed

-With Inuyasha-

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Sesshomaru caught the card as it flew from his deck, "Now, activating trap card!" Inuyasha declared, pressing the button on his duel disk to activate his trap card, "Pitch-Black Power Stone!" his trap opened up, "This number gives my magician a spell counter, even though I didn't activate a spell card!" Inuyasha said as a power node on the monster's costume lit up.

Sesshomaru huffed, "You won't summon that magician of yours, little brother, as long as I'm here. I'll place two card facedowns facedown and activate the spell card, Pot of Greed, now I can draw to two cards." Sesshomaru drew two cards from his deck

"And let's not forget that my magician gets another spell counter!" Inuyasha said, as another power node on the monster's costume lit up

"Yes, I do know that, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, "But you need one more counter to summon that magician of yours, however, I won't let that happen, I'll activate the spell card, Lightning Vortex! Now, by discarding one card from my hand I can automatically destroy one monster that resides on your field and your magician is no more!" a lightning bolt destroys Inuyasha's magician and the half demon shields himself, "My magician…"

"Now I'll activate the spell card, Monster Reborn to revive a card that was used to activate Lightning Vortex and that monster is Invader of Darkness!" (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500), "Now attack him directly!" The invader charges towards Inuyasha and knocks him down (ILP: 8000)-(ILP: 5100), "Turn endo!"

-With Kagome-

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Kagura catches a card as it flew from her duel vest, "I'll summon Sonic Duck in defense mode!" a green duck with a red scarf appears on the field sitting while quacking (ATK: 1700), "Turn endo!"

"Boku no turn, draw!" Kagome whips out a card from her deck, "I'll summon Shining Angel in attack mode!" a male angel appears on the field (ATK: 1400), "Now Airknight, make stuffing's out of that duck!" Airknight charges towards the duck and sliced with it, "And now to activate Airknight's special ability, now the difference between my monster's attack and the defense of your monster is considered damage to your life points!"

"What….." Kagura said as Airknight slashes her torso and Kagura (KaguLP: 8000)-(KaguLP: 6700) winced, "Now another one of my monster's special ability activates, whenever it conducts battle damage, I can draw one card from my deck!" Kagome draw a card, "Now Shining Angel attack her directly!" the angel charges at Kagura and punches her in the face and the proctor fell on the ground as her life points dropped (KaguLP: 6700)-(KaguLP: 5300), "I'll play one facedown! Turn endo!"

-With Keiko-

Keiko grunts, "Boku no turn, draw!" she declared, pulling a card from her deck, "I'll summon Tenkabito Shien in attack mode!" a warrior dressed in a Chinese general uniform, holding a long katana and riding on a black horse appears (ATK: 1500)

"You've activated my trap card!" Botan said, pressing a button on her duel vest, "Torrential Tribute, now all monsters on the field are destroyed!" a flood of water came and rushed over and cleared up leaving only Botan, Keiko and Keiko's monster, "What!" Botan exclaimed, "Why wasn't your monster destroyed!"

"Because my Tenkabito is unaffected my trap cards," Keiko replied

Botan grunts in reply, "Now since, you're all alone……" Keiko said, with a smirk, "Tenkabito, attack her directly!" the Chinese general rushed over to Botan and slash Botan's torso. The proctor winced as her life points took a drop (BLP: 7500)-(BLP: 6000), "I'll lay one facedown! Turn Endo!"

-With Yusuke-

"Sweet move!" Jaden exclaimed

Yusuke shrugged, "Not bad" he said

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha got on his feet, slowly and glared at his brother/proctor, 'Bastard,' he thought with anger, "Ore no turn, draw!" he declared pulling a card from his deck and smirked at the sight of it, "Time to take you to school and Professor Inuyasha Taisho is gonna teach, because it's time to activate my trap card, A Rival Appears!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen, "A Rival Appears!"

"Exactly, see I get to select one monster on your side of the field and special summon a monster, whose level is equal to the monster I chose," Inuyasha said, "And the monster I choose is Rival Magician!" the field quickly is blacken with clouds and a magician, wearing gold and red clothing appears on the field with his yellow staff pointing at Sesshomaru's monster (ATK: 3000), "Now to activate my Rival Magician's special ability, see whenever he's special summoned by a trap card he destroys all spell and trap on your side of the field and for each one destroyed, you get inflicted 200 points of damage! Rival Magician, strut your stuff!"

The magician fired a yellow blast at Sesshomaru's facedowns and destroys them. The proctor screams as his life points takes a hit (SLP: 8000)-(SLP: 7600), "But the pain continues, Rival Magician attack that monster with Luminous Spiral!" the magician blasts a wave at Invader of Darkness and Sesshomaru (SLP: 7600)-(SLP: 7500) shields himself, "There's more where that came from, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said, "At the cost of 1000 of my life points (ILP: 5100)-(ILP: 4100), I get to inflict damage to your life points equal to the attack of your destroyed monster!" Inuyasha's monster blasts Sesshomaru a feet behind (SLP: 7500)-(SLP: 4600), "Ha! Turn Endo!"

Sesshomaru glared at his brother and growled, "Don't celebrate just yet, half breed!" he sneered, "Watashi no turn draw!" he caught the flying card and places it in his hand, "Now I'll play Swords of Revealing Light!" Just then, glowing swords came a surrounded Inuyasha and his magician, "Now your magician can't attack me for three turns!"

Inuyasha grunts at this, "Next I'll summon Earthbound Spirit in defense mode! Turn endo!" Sesshomaru said as his monster makes an appearance (DEF: 2000)

-With Kagome-

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Kagura catches the flying card, "Now I'll remove from play my Sonic Duck in order to summon Silpheed in attack mode!" a fairy ninja appears on the field (ATK: 1700), "Now attack her Shining Angel now!" Kagura's monster charges at Kagome's angel slashes it to pieces (KagoLP: 8000)-(KagoLP: 7700)

"Thank you, I wanted you to attack my angel, which activated his special ability which allows me to summon a light monster with 1500 or less from my deck and I chose Mudora!" Kagome's fairy appears on the field (ATK: 1500), "And thanks to my monster's special ability it gains 200 points for every fairy monster that I have in my graveyard!" Mudora gets stronger (ATK: 1500)-(ATK: 1700)

Kagura huffed, "Turn Endo!"

-With Keiko-

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Botan catches the flying card and places it in her hand, "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your facedown card!" a small typhoon slashes Keiko's facedown, "Now I'll summon onto the field, Familiar-Possessed – Eria in attack mode!" a sixteen year old girl with light blue shoulder-length hair appears on the field (ATK: 1850), "Now Eria, attack her monster, along with the horse he rode in on!" Eria blasts a water blast at Keiko's horseman (KLP: 7000)-(KLP: 6650), "Turn Endo!"

"Boku no turn, draw!" Keiko declared, as she takes out a card from her deck, "I'll summon Solar Flare Dragon in defense mode! Then, I'll place a facedown! Turn Endo, Solar Flare Dragon blast 500 points from that proctor's life points!" Keiko commanded, pointing at Botan and her dragon blasts Botan a bit (BLP: 6000)-(BLP: 5500)

-In the observation room-

"Hm…" Zane went

Alexis looked at Zane, "What's up, Zane?"

"A Fire verses Water duel," Zane said, "This should be interesting."

"Zane, are you saying that kid could defeat Ms. Reaper?" Alexis asked

"It's a possibly" Zane said

-With Inuyasha-

"Ore no turn, draw!" Inuyasha draws his card, "I'll summon Rapid-Fire Magician in attack mode!" a purple clad magician with two staffs appears on the field (ATK: 1600), "Next, I'll remove those annoying swords with Heavy Storm!" a huge storm appears and blasts away the swords along with Inuyasha's trap card. Inuyasha grinned, "Since I played a spell card, you lose 400 points from your total, because of my magician power!" Rapid-Fire Magician hits Sesshomaru with a blast (SLP: 4600)-(SLP: 4200), "Now Rival Magician blast his monster to the next state!" Rival Magician blasted away Sesshomaru's monster at Inuyasha's command, "Now don't forget about my monster's effect," Inuyasha (ILP: 4100)-(ILP: 3100) said, pointing at Sesshomaru, "Now you take damage equal to the attack of your destroyed monster (SLP: 4200)-(SLP: 3700), now Rapid-Fire Magician attack!" Inuyasha's magician blasts Sesshomaru (SLP: 3700)-(SLP: 2100), "Turn Endo!"

-With Kagome-

"Boku no turn, draw!" Kagome whips out a card from her deck, "Okay now I'll activate the spell card, Snatch Steel to take your monster away from you!" Silpheed jumps over to Kagome's side, "My monster!" Kagura cried

"Now I'll sacrifice my Mudora to summon forth another Airknight Parshath in attack mode!" Mudora disappears and in it's place was another Airknight (ATK: 1900), "Next I'll activate my facedown Call of the Haunted to resurrect back Mudora!" Mudora comes back (ATK: 1500), "and thanks to its special effect it gains 200 more attack." (ATK: 1700), "Now attack and end this duel!" Kagome's four monsters charged towards Kagura and knocked her down as her life points hit zero.

"All right, I won!" Kagome cheered

-With Yusuke-

"Hey Yusuke, it looks like Kagome won her duel!" Syrus said

"All right!" Yusuke said, "Way to go, Kagome!" he cheered

Kagura got on her feet and brushed herself, "Nice moves, applicant, welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you!" Kagome bowed

"Ha! Kagome won!" Sango cheered

"Really?" Miroku asked

"Awesome!" Kari cheered, "Way to g……" Kari was cut off when she felt a hand on her behind, "Miroku, cut it out, YOU PERVERT!" and punched Miroku in the face, rendering him unconscious.

-With Kurama-

"It looks like Yusuke's cousin won her duel," Kurama said

"Yes, she did," Hiei added, "Now all three of Yugi's cousins are enrolled."

-With Keiko-

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Botan caught her card, "Now I'll sacrifice my monster to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Eria disappears and a giant monster in icy armor appears of the field (ATK: 2400)

Keiko grinned, "Go Ring of Destruction!" she commanded as she pressed the button on her duel disk and a segmented iron ring appeared around Mobius's throat like a collar, a large red appendage protruding from each section. Keiko smirked as Mobius grasped the collar, "Now this trap destroys one monster and both players take damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster!" Keiko's auto-kill ring destroys the Front Monarch (BLP: 5500/KLP: 6650)-(BLP: 3100/KLP: 4250)

Botan sighed, knowing that there's nothing she can do right now, "Turn Endo!"

"Boku no turn, draw!" Keiko declared, drawing her next card, "Now I'll summon another Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" another fire dragon appeared next to the defense positioned one (ATK: 1500) "Next, I'll switch my other Solar Flare Dragon to attack mode."

Botan's eyes widened, knowing about the another ability of Solar Flare Dragons, which that they can't be destroyed at a result of a battle when there's another Pyro monster out and since both dragons are Pyro she can't attack either of them and smiled, "Go on!"

Keiko's grin widen, "Now my Solar Flare Dragons attack her directly!" Both dragons carried out Keiko's orders and blast Botan and the blue haired proctor was knocked down (BLP: 3100)-(BLP: 100), "Turn Endo and I win the duel!" Both dragons hit Botan again as her life points hit zero. Botan got on her feet, "Congratulations applicant, welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you," Keiko said

-With Yusuke-

"All right!" Jaden cheered, "Keiko won the duel!"

"Awesome duel!" Ryoko added

Yusuke grinned, "Oh well, I guess I'll probably see her in school," he said

"Good job, Keiko!" Mr. Yukimura commented as his daughter was walking up the stairs and towards him, "I'm very proud of you!"

Keiko smiled, "Thanks dad," she said, "Where's Jaden and Ryoko?"

"They went to get a better view of your duel," her father replied

"Oh, I see," Keiko said, "I'll find them!" she ran off

-With Inuyasha-

"Watashi no turn, draw," Sesshomaru caught his card and looked at it, 'This card could destroy all of Inuyasha's monsters and he'll lose a lot of life points and I'll win,' he thought, 'On the other hand, if he loses then I'll be stuck with him for another year, can't let that happened.' Sesshomaru sighed and placed the card back on top of his deck along with his hand.

"Huh?" Inuyasha noticed that his brother's hand was on his deck, "I surrender," Sesshomaru said

"What!" Inuyasha said

Sesshomaru glared at his brother, "You heard me, you incompetent half breed," he said, "I said, I surrendered. I drew a worthless card."

Inuyasha grinned, "Yes!" he cheered, "I won!"

Sesshomaru simply walked away, "Moron……" he muttered

"It looks like Inuyasha won his duel," Yusuke said

"I wonder what card Sesshomaru drew," Syrus said

"Hey Yusuke, it looks like both our cousins are in this school together," Jaden said

Yusuke looked at Jaden, "Yeah, I guess so," he said, "So, what dorms are you two staying in?"

"We haven't dueled yet," Ryoko replied

"Jaden, Ryoko!"

The four turned to see a girl with pigtailed brown hair running towards them. Yusuke was freaked, "It's her!" he said, pointing at her

"Keiko, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked

"Well, I was looking for the two of you," Keiko said, then noticed Yusuke and Syrus, 'It's that guy,' she thought eying Yusuke, "Oh hello!" she waved

"Hey!" the boys said

"My name is Keiko Yukimura and yours are,"

"Nice to meet you, Keiko," Yusuke said, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi and this guy is Syrus Truesdale."

_"Ryoko Lyon, please report to Exam 4 for your dueling exam,"_ the announcer said, _"I repeat, Ryoko Lyon, please report to Exam 4 for your dueling exam."_

"Well Ryoko, it looks like you're up," Jaden said

"Yeah, it like I am," Ryoko said

"Good luck," Syrus said

Ryoko walked down the stairs towards her dueling field.

Keiko turned to her cousin, "Uh Jaden, you did get your dueling number, right?" she asked

Jaden was freaked, "What dueling number?"

"The number you get when you entered the gate," Yusuke said

Jaden sweat dropped, "I uh……" he laughed nervously

"I take that 'no'!" Keiko said and socked Jaden's head, "Ow!"

Keiko rubbed her forehead for the incoming headache, "Why Lord must you make me relate to this idiot?" she muttered

"Hey Jaden," Yusuke said, "I think it's not too late to get your number now."

Jaden looked at Yusuke with confusion, "How could you be sure?"

Yusuke looks at his watch, "Because it closes in 2 minutes," he said

"Thank you!" Jaden dashed off in speed

"I take it that you're the oldest between the two," Yusuke said

Keiko smiled, "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah," Yusuke said, "My cousin, Kagome and my sister, Hikari, are the same way with me as you're with Jaden."

Keiko giggled, "You're funny!"

Yusuke blushed and shook any romance thoughts from his head, "Yeah, now let's watch the rest of applicants!" he said, trying to get his head out of romance, 'That was a close one,' he thought, 'I swore that I'll never fall in love with anything else, but dueling and I'm keeping that promise.'

-Inuyasha's Deck List-

_**New Cards Played**_

A Rival Appears (T), Heavy Storm (S), Pitch-Black Power Stone (T), Rapid-Fire Magician (M)

-Made Up Cards

Rival Magician: Dark/Level 8/Spellcaster/Effect: (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000): When this card is Special Summoned by an effect of a Trap Card that is used for Special Summon, destroy all Spell or Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field and inflict 200 for each to your opponent's life points. When this card destroys a monster as a result of a battle, pay 1000 life points to inflict damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster to your opponent's life points.

Skilled Cyber Magician: Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect: (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700): Each time you or opponent activates 1 Spell Card, put 1 Spell Counter on this card (max. 3). By Tributing this card with 3 Spell Counters on it, Special Summon 1 "Cyber Magician" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

-Sesshomaru's Deck List-

_**New Cards Played**_

Earthbound Spirit (M), Invader of Darkness (M), Lightning Vortex (S), Monster Reborn (S), Pot of Greed (S), Sword of Revealing Light (S)

-Keiko's Deck List-

_**New Cards Played**_

Ring of Destruction (T), Solar Flare Dragon (M), Tenkabito Shien (M)

-Botan's Deck List-

_**New Cards Played**_

Cannonball Spear Shellfish (M), Familiar-Possessed – Eria (M), Hammer Shot (S), Mobius the Frost Monarch (M), Mystical Space Typhoon (S), Torrential Tribute (T)

-Kagome's Deck List-

_**New Cards Played**_

Airknight Parshath (M), Call of the Haunted (T), Graceful Charity (S), Mudora (M), Shining Angel (M), Snatch Steel (S), Watapon (M)

-Kagura's Deck List-

_**New Cards Played**_

Silpheed (M), Sonic Duck (M)


	5. Dueling Exam Part 3

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: Naruto characters will be brought here.

**Chapter 5: Dueling Exam Part 3**

"Go Limiter Removal!" called out a thirteen year old boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes said, as his XYZ Dragon Cannon (ATK: 2800) was becoming twice as strong (ATK: 2800)-(ATK: 5600), "Now XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack his life points directly with Cannon Fire Storm!" The mechanical combination fired up its cannons at the proctor, blasting the proctor's life points to zero

Alexis's eyes widened with gladness, "It looks like Jordan's duel is done," she said, "I'm proud of him."

"Now go King Dragun attack!" Another blonde haired thirteen year old commanded, as his dragon blasted his proctor, knocking his life points to zero, "Oh yeah, I won, BELIEVE IT!" the boy cheered. This boy was wearing an orange jumpsuit and had a fox-like face.

While at the stands, three thirteen year olds were watching the duels. One was a boy with black shoulder-length hair and matching eyes, wearing a dark blue sweatshirt and white shorts that went to the knees. The other two were girls, one with pink hair and green eyes wearing a red ninja outfit. The other had jet black hair and light blue eyes, wearing a light brown jacket and black pants.

"Great Naruto won!" a girl with pink shoulder-length hair cheered

The boy with black shoulder-length hair shrugged, "I guess so," he said

'That's good,' the black haired girl said, with a small blush, 'Naruto would be coming to Duel Academy with us.'

Meanwhile, Ryoko walked over to her dueling field and meet with her proctor, who happened to be a young man, with brown hair and matching eyes, "All right, applicant wants your name," he said

Ryoko snapped to attention, "Ryoko Lyon, sir" she said

"Well Ryoko Lyon, my name is Koenma Spirit, assistant principle of Duel Tokyo Junior High."

"Nice to meet you."

"Shall we begin," Koenma said, "Duel Vest on!"

Ryoko inserted her deck into the holder of her duel disk, "Duel Disk on!" he duel disk activated, "Let's Duel!" (KLP: 8000/RLP: 8000)

-With Yusuke-

"Hey, it's that Mr. Spirit?" Yusuke asked

"Yeah! it is," Syrus said, "Is your friend any good?"

"Of course she is," Keiko said, and turned to Yusuke, who was at the other side of Syrus, away from her, "Hey Yusuke, what dorm are you in?" she asked

Yusuke eyed her, "Ra Yellow," he replied, simply

"What a coincidence!" Keiko said, "So am I! I guess we'll be seeing each other more often, huh?"

Yusuke felt a jilt in his stomach, 'Great……' he thought sarcastically and remembered something, "Well not exactly," Yusuke said

Keiko tiled her head, in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the Ra Yellow dorms are co-ed dorms," Yusuke said, "But, from what my sister told me, the dorms are split into two one side is for the boys and the other is for the girls and there's different cafeteria on each side. Plus, neither student is allowed to have other student of the opposite sex in their rooms, even though they're in groups."

"Oh…" Keiko said, looking down, "But at least we can see each other at school."

"Yeah, we can…." Yusuke said, turning away from the brunette

"What dorm did you get, Syrus?" Keiko asked

Syrus sighed, "I got stuck as a Slifer," he said

"Oh…" Keiko said, feeling guilty about her question, "Sorry……"

Yusuke asked, "I wonder where your cousin is?"

Keiko huffed in reply, "My guess is that he got lost," he said

"Gee, speak of the devil," Syrus said, pointing at Jaden, who was walking towards them, "Hey guys!" he waved

"Your number?" Keiko asked, firmly with her arms crossed

"110," Jaden replied, "Did Ryoko start?"

"Not yet," Yusuke said, "But about to,"

-With Ryoko-

"Boku no turn!" Ryoko pulls a card from her deck and surveyed her hand, "First, I'll summon Familiar-Possessed – Eria in attack mode!" a sixteen year old girl with light blue shoulder-length hair appears on the field (ATK: 1850), "Then, I'll place a facedown!" Turn Endo!"

"Boku no turn, draw!" Koenma said, pulling a card from his deck, "I'll discard Thunder Dragon!" Koenma slid in the graveyard slot, "And its effect activates, sees whenever I discard it, I get to bring add two Thunder Dragons to my hand." Koenma pulls out his deck, from his duel vest and switched through it and pulled out two cards and placed them in his hand. Then, he shuffled the deck and placed the deck back to the duel vest, "Okay, now I'll play the spell card Polymerization to with both Thunder Dragons together to create……" the two green dragons entered a dark vortex and revealed a red two headed dragon (ATK: 2800), "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! Now Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon attack Eria with Twin Thunder Blast!" Koenma declared as his dragon fired a blast of lightning at Eria, incinerating her and Ryoko (RLP: 8000)-(RLP: 7050) covered her eyes as a bright light shot from the dragon's mouth and wiped out her spellcaster, "I'll place one facedown card! Turn Endo!"

"Boku no turn, draw!" Ryoko drew a card and smiled, "I'll activate the spell card, Premature Burial!" Ryoko slid the spell card in the spell/trap slot, "Now at the cost of 800 life points (RLP: 7025)-(RLP: 6250), I can summon any monster in my graveyard in attack mode and I chose Eria!" Eria appears on the field once again

"But that monster is totally weaker than my dragon, applicant," Koenma said, "Better rethink your strategy."

"Don't need to!" Ryoko said

"Huh?" Koenma said, in reply

"Now I'll play the spell card, Big Wave, Small Wave!" Just a huge tidal wave appears on the field and Yusuke is surprise at it appearance

"What does that card do?" Syrus asked

"It can destroy every water monster on Ryoko's side of the field." Keiko replied, "In replace summon another water monster from her hand."

"Now, my tidal wave will destroy Eria to summon Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo Daedalus in attack mode!" Ryoko declared, which were followed by sharp gasps from everyone, "Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daedalus!" Koenma exclaimed as the tidal wave washes Eria away and in her place came out a two-headed sea serpent, with red fins on the back and a blue and purple body. (ATK: 2900)

"Awesome!" Syrus cheered, "That monster has 2900 attack which is more than enough to destroy that dragon!"

"I'm not done yet!" Ryoko said and slapped another spell card in the slot, "I'll play the equip spell card, Rod of Silence – Kay'est!" a giant crystal where a sea scepter had sprout out of the field and the crystal had shattered, which the rod was free for the Dragon Lord to grab, "Thanks to Rod of Silence – Kay'est, my Neo Daedalus can't be targeted by any spell cards and also it gains a defense bonus of 500." (DEF: 1600)-(DEF: 2100) "Since Rod of Silence is activated I can summon this, go Guardian Kay'est!" a mermaid holding a similar rod that the Dragon Lord was holding (ATK: 1000)

Koenma grinned, "Go trap card, Forced Back!" he declared as his facedown trap opened up, "Now your mermaid goes back into your hand!"

Ryoko growled in annoyance as she picked up her Guardian Kay'est card from her duel disk and the mermaid had disappeared, "Now Neo Daedalus, blast that Dragon to the next millenium! Torrential Blast!" she declared, as the sea serpent shoots a water blast, from its mouth, at Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, destroying him. Koenma grunts as his life points snatched, but not too serious (KLP: 8000)-(KLP: 7900), "Turn Endo!"

"Boku no turn, draw!" Koenma said, as he drew a card, "All right, at the cost of 1000 of my life points (KLP: 7900)-(KLP: 6900), I can activate the spell card, Toon World!" just then a giant pop-up book with castles and graveyards appears on the field, "Now here comes the fun part," Koenma said, "Now I can summon Toon Cannon Soldier!" just then a cartoon version of Cannon Soldier appears on the field, snickering (ATK: 1400)

"Why are you playing that monster in attack mode?" Ryoko asked, "It has low attack points than my Neo Daedalus!"

"Now here comes the funny part about this monster," Koenma said, with an amused smile, "If my opponent doesn't have any toon monster on the field, well this monster can attack you directly!"

"What!" Ryoko exclaimed, feeling downfallen

"Now Toon Cannon Soldier, attack her directly!" Koenma declared as the soldier shot its cannons like a cartoon rifle at Ryoko, knocking the pigtailed duelist down as her life points took a drop (RLP: 6250)-(RLP: 4850)

"Gees, that's gotta hurt," Syrus said

"Yeah no kidding!" Yusuke said, "And it gets worse, that toon monster won't be destroyed by any monster attacks!"

Ryoko slowly got on her feet, "Boku no turn, draw!" she whips up a card from her deck, "Now I'll play the spell card, Pot of Greed!" A huge green jar with an ugly face appears on the field, "Now to work its charm by drawing two cards from my deck!" Ryoko draws two cards, "Well this case, Pot of Need, because I've got what I need to destroy that toon monster and make a huge dent on your life points!"

"If you're going to attack it, then you'll be wasting a move because toon monsters can't be destroyed by monster attacks," Koenma said

"I know," Ryoko said, "I'll activate the spell card, A Legendary Ocean!" Ryoko's field spell card slot opened up and she slid the card in and the playing field gets flooded and an underwater castle and city appears behind Ryoko, "And thanks to my monster's special ability now by sacrificing my field spell, all cards on the field and hands are destroyed, except for my Neo Daedalus!" the underwater castle disappears and a wave destroys Toon World, along with the Toon Cannon Soldier and Ryoko's cards on the field and hand, except for Neo Daedalus.

Koenma got on his feet, "Okay, you're going to attack me directly?"

"Not yet, I'll activate the trap card, Refresher!" Ryoko declared

"What!" Koenma exclaimed, "But that card should have been destroyed by your dragon's effect!"

"That's what I wanted to do," Ryoko said, with a smirk, "See, when it's destroyed, I get to draw up to six cards in my hand (Ryoko draws six cards) and discard any that are monsters, but I'm allowed to keep the spell and trap cards only." Ryoko discards a card from her hand, "Now I'll activate the spell card, Megamorph to double the attack strength of my monster!" Neo Daedalus roared as it became twice as strong (ATK: 2900)-(ATK: 5800), "Now Neo Daedalus attack him directly!" the sea monster blasts and a water blast at Koenma, knocking the proctor down and making a huge dent in his life points (KLP: 6900)-(KLP: 1100). Koenma got back up on his feet, slowly, "Good job, applicant," he said, "But the whole reason that your monster's attack was doubled because your life points were lower than mine and since my life points are now lower than yours then your monster's original attack is cut in half!" (ATK: 5800)-(ATK: 1450)

Ryoko chuckled, "I was aware of Megamorph's side effect and I was ready for it, now I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!" a small hurricane came a destroyed Megamorph card making the sea monster stronger (ATK: 1450)-(ATK: 2900), "I'll lay one card facedown! Turn Endo!"

"What an awesome move!" Yusuke exclaimed, "Ryoko prevented her monster to be weak enough for that proctor to destroy it!"

"I know," Keiko said, "I know she'll win this duel."

"Boku no turn, draw!" Koenma caught his card in his finger, "Now I'll summon Command Knight in defense mode!" a female knight appears kneeing down (DEF: 1900), "And I'll play a facedown card! Turn Endo!"

"Boku no turn, draw!" Ryoko whips up a card from her deck, "Now I'll summon 7 Colored Fish in attack mode!" a rainbow colored eel appears on the field (ATK: 1800), "Now Neo Daedalus, attack Command Knight with Torrential Blast!" she commanded as the sea monster blasts a water blast at Koenma

"Not so fast, go Mirror Force!" Koenma announced, as an invisible barrier appears in front of him, "Now your monsters in attack mode are destroyed!"

"Don't think so!" Ryoko said, "I'll activate my counter trap, Trap Jammer!" she declared as Koenma's Mirror Force barrier was shattered like glass, "Now my attack continues!" Neo Daedalus's attack makes a hit Command Knight and destroys it, "Now 7 Colored Fish, end this duel!" 7 Colored Fish charges at the stunned Koenma and knocks him down, making his life points drop to zero

"All right!" Jaden cheered

"Awesome duel, Ryoko!" Keiko added

Koenma got on his feet, "Well done, applicant, welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thanks!" Ryoko said with a smile

-With Yusuke-

"Your friend did well," Yusuke said, with a smile

Keiko blushed, "Yeah thanks," she said

"Wow, look at him go!" Jaden exclaimed

The three teens looked at Jaden with confusion, "Hey Jaden, what are you talking about?" Keiko asked

"I'm talkin' about that guy right there!"

The three looked at were Jaden was pointing at, which appeared to be a fifteen year old boy with black spiky hair and matching eyes, wearing white school uniform. This boy had 3200 life points left, a Vorse Raider out (ATK: 1900) and one facedown card and his proctor had 1900 life points life, a Big Shield Guardna (DEF: 2600) and some mechanical monster out

"Okay new guy, multiple choices," the proctor said, "You've got two monsters staring you down, do you a) throw in the towel b) beg for mercy or c) cry home for mama?"

"I'll go with d) none of above!" the boy said, opening his trap, which appeared to be Ring of Destruction.

"A trap!" the proctor exclaimed

"Exactly, you see with Ring of Destruction out, I can destroy one monster that's in attack mode and both players take damage equal to the attack points of the monster." The boy replied as the auto-kill ring was placed on Vorse Raider's neck and destroys the monster the boy survived the blast with 1300 life points, however the proctor didn't survive as his life points hit zero

"Clever move, applicant," the proctor said, "Welcome to the academy."

The boy bowed, "Thank you, o' wise proctor," he said

-With Chazz-

"Wow that guy pretty good, don't you think, Chazz?" the blue haired Obelisk asked

"Guess the rumors about him being some whiz kid are true don't you think, Chazz, huh?" the brown haired one added

Chazz shrugged, "He's a punk, we went to Dueling Prep school for the past three years, we're ready for the academy," he said, simply and put a devil smirk on his face, "These kids don't know what they're in for, but they'll learn the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way. And that greasy haired punk kid, is what I want to deal with personally."

"Yeah, I'm still wondering where we've seen him before," the brunette said

"Yeah, we can't seem to shake it off," the blunette said

-With Yusuke-

"Wow, that last guy really tore it up," Jaden said, with an amused look on his face

"Yeah thanks for pointing the duel," Yusuke said

"Bastion Misawa," Syrus said, "They said that he got the highest score on the written exam of all us applicants."

"Wow and barely pasted," Jaden said

"Yeah you did," Keiko said, eying her cousin, "C-minus…" she muttered

"Yeah the same with me," Syrus said

"Hey Yusuke, what did you get?" Jaden asked

"An A-plus on the written exam" Yusuke replied

"The same with me" Keiko replied

-With Faulty-

"Looks like we have a very good crop this year," one member said

"Yes indeedy!"

Just then a man in black suit walked towards a man/woman, who had the ugliest facial appearance wearing an Obelisk coat, but a different style, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but one last applicant here to take his exam, Mr. Crowler," he said

"Did you just call me 'mister'?" Mr. Crowler said

The man was taken by, "I'm sorry, I'm new Mrs.……"

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling, I've earned the title 'Doctor', thank you," Dr. Crowler said, "Now, tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year!"

"Oh come on, Dr. Crowler, we time for one more!"

"Let's give this duelist a shot"

"He was a bit late,"

Dr. Crowler was annoyed that the faculty would consider a late person to get a shot, "LATE IS RUDE!" he screeched, "I have no time for slackers!"

Just then, Dr. Crowler's cell phone rung and Dr. Crowler answered it, "Hello and who may I ask is speaking?"

_"It's Shepherd,"_

"Ah Chandler Shepherd," Dr. Crowler said, being innocent

_"Just checking to see if everything is running smoothly, Crowler,"_ Chandler Shepherd said,_ "I don't want to have another repeat of what happened last year. When you cut an applicant, for a ridiculous reason for calling you 'mister' or 'miss', whatever, make sure that everyone gets a fair shot!" with that Chandler Shepherd hung up_

"Absolutely," Dr. Crowler said, hanging up, "Furry chinned windbag," he muttered, in annoyance, 'Doesn't he realize that there's enough talentless funkies in this academy, but he is the boss and if he wants to give this scrimshaker a duel, fine,' he thought

Dr. Crowler got up from his seat, "Pardon me, gentlemen, I have some urgent business to intend to," he said as he was walking away

"But Dr. Crowler," one faculty member said, "Who will be the boy's proctor and what exam deck should we use?"

"Oh you just leave that to me," Dr. Crowler said, walking away

-Ryoko's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

7 Colored Fish (M), A Legendary Ocean (S), Big Wave, Small Wave (S), Familiar-Possessed – Eria (M), Guardian Kay'est (M), Megamorph (S), Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daedalus (M), Mystical Space Typhoon (S), Premature Burial (S), Pot of Greed (S), Rod of Silence – Kay'est (S), Trap Jammer (T)

Refresher: Normal Trap: When this card is destroyed, while set, activate its effect. Draw up to six cards from your deck and discard monster cards drawn by this effect to the graveyard.

-Koenma's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Command Knight (M), Forced Back (T), Mirror Force (T), Polymerization (S), Thunder Dragon (M), Toon Cannon Soldier (M), Toon World (S), Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (M)


	6. The Final Dueling Exam

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 6: The Final Dueling Exam**

Bastion sat in audience and took off his Duel Disk attached to his left arm, "Tight duel, Bastion!" Jaden said, which in response Bastion turned to him

"I agree," Yusuke added

Bastion turned away from the boys, "Thank you"

"Yeah, one of the best duels that there," Yusuke said, "But, I was wonderin' do you have a Ring of Defense spell card to go with that combo?"

Bastion let's out a chuckle, "Of course," he replied and showing his deck to the three boys and scanning it and takes out the Ring of Defense card out, "No deck with Ring of Destruction should go without Ring of Defense."

"The best way to end a duel quickly," Yusuke said with a glee

"Let me guess," Keiko said, "You've got those two cards in your deck, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do" Yusuke replied

"Is that so?" the brunette said, "From what I saw from Bastion, he could be the third best duelist here!" he added, which surprised Bastion

Yusuke and Keiko turned to Jaden, "And what do you have in mind on that who's the second?" they asked

"Yusuke," Jaden replied

"Huh?" Yusuke said, raising an eyebrow

_"Jaden Yuki, please report to Exam Field 4?" _the announcer said, over the speakerphone

"Go time, wish me luck guys!" The brunette boy said walking away to his dueling field

"Hey wait," Bastion said, stopping Jaden in his tracks, "If I'm the third best than…"

"…and I'm second best, then……" Yusuke added

"……who's first?" Keiko added

Jaden pointed his thumb to his chest, "Yours truly, it's what I'm best at!" he said, while walking away from the teens.

Yusuke snorted, "Well, let's see how this guy duels?"

"He sure looks confident," Syrus added

"Yeah, I'm wondering if he's any good," Yusuke added

"He is," Keiko said, "But sometimes Jaden's confidence could get the better of him."

"He's going to have to be," Bastion said, "Look who he's dueling."

Jaden arrived to his dueling field and saw his proctor, which happened to be Dr. Crowler, "All right test time!" he declared, "So son, your name?"

Jaden snapped to attention, "Uh…Jaden Yuki!"

"Well uh……Jaden Yuki," Dr. Crowler said, with sarcasm, "I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler Head of Obelisk Blue Dorm and Department Chair of Techniques, here at Duel Academy."

Jaden was both surprised and pleased, "A department chair? I had no idea," he said, "From how you were dressed; I'd say that you were so weird academy mascot, majorette or a cheerleader." He said, while scratching the back of his head and Dr. Crowler sweat dropped.

-With Chazz-

"Now that you mention it……" the blunette Obelisk started

"…this kid has some lip, huh, Chazz?" the brunette Obelisk finished

Chazz growled and glares at Jaden, who was putting his deck into his duel disk

-With Yusuke-

"That dimwit," Keiko said, "Why'd he have to go and insult a teacher?"

"You know," Yusuke said, "Jaden does have a good point about him."

"Hey guys," Ryoko said, walking over to the four

"Hey great out there," Yusuke said

"Thanks!" Ryoko looked over to Jaden, who was activating his duel disk, "So, Jaden's about to duel."

"Yeah," Keiko said, "I really hope that he doesn't get too cocky."

-Dueling Arena-

"Duel Vest on!" Dr. Crowler said, patting his Duel Vest and drawing five cards

"That's pretty sweet, teach," Jaden said, with child smile, "How do I get those blue blazers?"

"Oh a lot of hard work and high points," Dr. Crowler replied, 'Of course, you'll have to get into Duel Academy and I'm here to make that not happening.' He thought

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said, with glee, "So let's duel!" (CLP: 8000/JLP: 8000)

"Ore no turn!" Jaden said, drawing a sixth card. He placed it in his hand, and took out another one, "Sweet, I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" In front of Jaden, the green-clad birdman appeared and sat on one knee (DEF: 1000), "And I'll throw down a facedown, turn endo!" Jaden said, "All right, get your game on!"

"Yes, very good, ore no turn draw!" Dr. Crowler caught a card as it flew off his duel vest and placed it in his hand, "Hm…okay I'm going to start nice and easy, I chose to play the spell card, Confiscation!"

"Okay, what's it do?" Jaden asked

"Well, what it does is allows me to see your hand and place one card from it to the graveyard at the cost of 1000 life points." (CLP: 8000)-(CLP: 7000)

Just then, the cards in Jaden's hand were holograms for Dr. Crowler to see, "Ah yes, I remember these card when I was a naïve rookie," he said, surveying them, "Ah yes, Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" the holographic card Monster Reborn was destroyed

While at the stands, Mr. Yukimura was watching the field where Jaden was dueling, 'I hope you know what you're doing, Jaden,' he thought

-With Chazz-

"Confiscation?" the brunette said, "Such a card can't be in an exam deck," the blunette added, "Crowler must be using his own deck."

"Then, this duel is over," the brunette Obelisk said, "No one can beat a deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler, huh, Chazz?"

Chazz simply chuckled, "You know what I think," he said, "I think that I'll enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend their. I just wish that the other second rate duelists were treated the same way."

-In the observation room-

"What an elite snob," Alexis said, "Bullying some amateur with his own deck."

"You're too soft, Alexis," Zane said, "You knows, this kid could pull a Yusuke on us and win. Besides, I want to see that rare monster that Crowler has stashed in his deck."

-With Yusuke-

"Whoa, hold on!" Keiko exclaimed, "I might be a first year but I know for a fact that Confiscation can't be in an exam deck!" Keiko exclaimed

"Maybe, Jaden wanted that proctor to use his own deck, instead of an exam deck," Yusuke said

"Well that is Jaden's personality," Ryoko said, "He always wants a challenge."

Keiko rubbed her forehead in annoyance, "I'm going to kill him, when he finishes," she hissed

"Well, now," Yusuke said, with a smile, "This should be interesting. Jaden must believe that an exam deck is pretty lame and stupid, also."

Keiko and Ryoko looked at Yusuke, with confusion, "What are you saying?" Keiko asked

"Well, you see, in my exam I wanted my proctor to use her own deck, rather than those lame exam deck," Yusuke said

"You did what!" the girls exclaimed

Bastion looks over to Yusuke, quizzically, "Wait, you dueled a proctor's real deck?" he asked

"Yeah and I won," Yusuke said

"You're joking,"

"Nope, Yusuke's serious," Syrus said

"And I'm pretty sure that Jaden would be all right in this duel," Yusuke said

"Why would you want to duel a proctor, while he or she is using his or her own deck?" Ryoko asked

"Because exam decks are just irrelevant and unnecessary." Yusuke said, "What I learned from my cousin, dueling is all of putting your heart into it as well as your deck. It would be absolutely child's play, if you were to duel someone, with a deck that has no heart in it."

"Then, you must really love dueling," Keiko said

"Well yeah, it's what I live for."

"Then you and Jaden have something in common then."

-With Inuyasha-

"Confiscation?" Kari said

"Don't tell me that guy over there pulled a Yusuke," Inuyasha said, with annoyance, "Yeah that card is way too powerful to be in an exam deck." Miroku added

"I guess that guy is a lot like Yusuke," Kagome said

-With Kurama-

"This duel should be another interesting one," Kurama said

"Hn, who knows maybe this kid, could get lucky, like Yusuke did and win." Hiei said

-With Jaden-

"Next, I'll play two cards facedown," Crowler announced as two cards materialized, "And next, but not least, I'll play Heavy Storm, with destroys every Spell and Trap Card on the field." Just then a tempest of winds appears and destroyed all two of Crowler's Statue of the Wicked traps and Jaden's Draining Shield trap card, "Oopies! Did ya know you had two cards set yourself?" Jaden asked

The storm disappeared, "Now, now, you mustn't speak out of tone, young scholar," Crowler said, as two giant snake monster appears (ATK: 1000)x2

-With Kurama-

"How did those monsters get there?" Kuwabara asked

Hiei huffed, "See, this is why you are ranked as a Slifer," he said, "Dr. Crowler destroyed his own two trap cards known as Statue of the Wicked." Kurama added, "Which special summons two snake tokens onto the field, when destroyed."

-With Yusuke-

"I don't get it," Syrus said, "Could someone fill me in?"

"I can," Bastion said, "The two trap cards that Dr. Crowler set were Statue of the Wicked."

"Which produces two snake tokens onto the field, which it's destroyed," Yusuke added, "That's why he played Heavy Storm."

-With Jaden-

"Ready for your next lesson?" Dr. Crowler asked

Jaden laughed, "You bet, I can't remember the last time that learning was this fun!" he exclaimed

Dr. Crowler hummed in annoyance, "Yes, well I'm quite an excellent teacher thank you," he said, "Now I'll sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens and summon Ancient Gear Golem!" A titanic metallic construct rose up on the field, easily very tall fifty feet in the air.

-In the observation room-

"Look there it is!" Alexis said, seeing the legendary monster being played, "Legendary rare monster!"

"I think, we're going to see what makes it so legendary," Zane said as a monster of a mass of clockwork gears and brown metal, with a one red eye on its head appears on the field. (ATK: 3000)

-With Jaden-

"Now, now, I hope that you're not too afraid of my Ancient Gear Golem," Dr. Crowler said, sarcastically

"Ha! No way!" Jaden said, "I always wanted to take one on."

Everyone gasped in the crowds, "Either Jaden is brave or nuts!" Syrus said

"He's a little bit of both, Sy," Keiko replied

"I already know who's going to win this one," Yusuke said, "It's Jaden."

Everyone was taken back on what Yusuke had said, "How could you be sure?" Keiko asked, "Are you physic?"

"No, it's more like a feeling."

-In the observation room-

"He's staring down that legendary monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane said, "I guess that youth and inexperience has its benefits, huh, Alexis?"

"Come on, give it a rest, Zane," Alexis said, in annoyance, "At least the kid is showing some backbone."

"There won't be much left if it's a show after this,"

Dr. Crowler laughed, manically, "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" Golem's gears whirled, and it lunged forward, slamming one huge fist into Avian, instantly smashing him into pixels

"Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus cried, "His monster's defense points were way too low! This isn't looking too good."

"And it looks about to get worse," Bastion said, "When that Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack and the defending monster's become damage to the opponent's life points."

"If that's the case then Jaden's life points are gonna take a huge hit!" Ryoko cried, as Dr. Crowler's Golem's fist went through Jaden, taking more than 1/3rds of his life points with it. (JLP: 8000)-(JLP: 6000)

Dr. Crowler laughed triumphantly, seeing Jaden shaking, "Don't feel too bad," he goaded, "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people cut out to……" he was cut off when he said Jaden's head looking at him with a grin on his face, "Man I really want to come to this school," he said, "You really know your stuff there, teach!"

Dr. Crowler was taken back what Jaden had said and growled, 'Can't he take a hint?' he thought, 'He won't be allowed to pass this exam and he **certainly** won't make a mockery of **my** deck.'

Jaden smirked, 'Just look at him tremble,' he thought, 'He must be really impressed with me.' "Ore no turn draw!" he said, pulling the top card in his deck and when he looked at it, he was surprised, "Winged Kuriboh?" he said, and was followed by 'coo' sounds, "I'll take that as a sign to play ya," he said, "I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" shouted Jaden as he placed the card on his duel disc and the winged fuzzball appeared in front of him. (DEF: 200), "And play one cards facedown!" he added as the card materialized behind Winged Kuriboh.

Yusuke blinked twice as Winged Kuriboh appears behind him, 'Another Winged Kuriboh,' he thought in surprise, 'Where did Jaden get that card?'

Dr. Crowler just laughed again, "No, not bad," he said, sarcastically, "But you must understand that I'm a master technician. A Kuriboh, to me, is either pedestrian, even with wings, you see. Its defense points are much lower than my Golem's attack. It's textbook mistake, don't feel too bad. Now, let's move on. Ore no turn, draw!" he caught the card from his vest, "With the legendary Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" Golem's fist smashed into Winged Kuriboh, completely destroying it.

"Sorry Winged Kuriboh," Jaden said

"Check your gear, your life points haven't changed," Dr. Crowler barked

"My gear is fine," Jaden said, "Whenever Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I receive zero damage this turn."

Dr. Crowler was stunned and cursed himself for not noticing.

"Why don't you look at that?" Alexis said, "A technique that the good doctor didn't know."

"Fine, fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you, there," Dr. Crowler sneered, "I'll play one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Whoa, slow down there, teach," Jaden snapped, "He might be small, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame."

"Oh yes, I forget how attached you new duelists are with your monsters, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be," Jaden said, with a smirk, "Because when you destroyed my Winged Kuriboh, you activated a trap and one of my favorite ones too, Hero Signal!" Jaden's facedown trap opened up and an E-Hero sign appeared in the ceiling, "And that brings out my second, Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!" in a burst of crimson fire, a lady in a red jumpsuit appears on the field (ATK: 1200), "Ore to turn, draw!" Jaden pulls out a card from his deck and looks at it, "First I'll play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two to the grave!" Jaden draws three cards and discards two to the graveyard slot, "Okay Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you." He said, pulling the card that he drew in his hand and pull out one, "I'll bring Avian in my hand, with the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive!" The Elemental Hero Avian card was brought to from Jaden's duel disk slot, "And now I'll summon him on the field." Avian appears once again (ATK: 1000)

"Oh okay, another amateurish mistake," Crowler said, "But this is good, this is good, now would any tell me what our little friend did wrong here……"

"……actually I wasn't done, yet," Jaden interrupted, "You see, I knew that my heroes aren't strong enough on their own, but when they're combined it's another story. And I have the perfect spell card to unite them, Polymerization, join Avian and Burstinatrix, fusion summon……" an evil-looking chimera, with a dragon head that seemed to be forged of fire and blood, a heavily muscled body of green, a single immense wing on his left shoulder, and a horrific claw on that side (ATK: 2100), "There he is the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans! So teach, who do ya think?"

"I think you're dueling well, for an amateur," Dr. Crowler said, "Next try, playing a monster that has more points than what's out."

"What does he mean?" Syrus asked

"He means that Jaden's Wingman is no match for his Golem's 3000," Bastion said, "Shame, too, because when the Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle that monster's attack points is considered damage to a the opposing players life points."

"Wait, you're saying that it's taken out of the owner's life points," Syrus said, "Then, that would a good way for Jaden to turn this duel around."

"Don't worry," Bastion said, "If your friend is as good as he says he is then he might find a way."

"Of course he will," Yusuke said, "Jaden will find a way to beat that Golem."

Keiko looks at Yusuke, strangely, "How could you be sure though?" she asked, "That monster is way too strong for Flame Wingman."

"All right, young scholar, I am a busy man and don't mean to rush you, are you done yet?" Dr. Crowler said, irritating

"No, of course I'm not done and I knew that your monster was stronger than my Wingman," Jaden replied, "Which is why I have this, Skyscraper, go!" he declared as he slaps the card in the field spell slot and a bunch of buildings appears out of now where and on top of the building, stood the Flame Wingman, "Okay Flame Wingman, go show those heroics and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!" Flame Wingman jumped from the building and lunged at the Golem, "Go ahead, bring him on! This silly little Skyscraper hasn't lowered my Golem's attack points by a point!" Crowler goaded

The Flame Wingman continued his assault, "You somethin' teach," Jaden said, "You're right, it hasn't lowered your Golem's attack, but what it did was raise my Elemental Hero Wingman's up by 1000!" (ATK: 2100)-(ATK: 3100)

Dr. Crowler was alarmed and chuckled, "Don't think that's going to happened, young scholar!" he said, "I'll activate my Rush Recklessly, which increases my Golem's attack by 700 points!" (ATK: 3000)-(ATK: 3700)

"Oh no, Jaden!" Keiko cried

"Then, I'll play two quick-play spell cards from my hand, Battle Fusions!" Jaden said, "During a battle phase, my Wingman's attack increases by my opponent's monster's attack points!"

"Wait time out!" Dr. Crowler cried

"Go Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden declared as his Flame Wingman (ATK: 3100)-(ATK: 10500), charges and destroys it bring Dr. Crowler's life points to zero, which was a surprise to everyone watching, except for Yusuke, who was smiling at this because he predicted that Jaden would win.

"That's game," Jaden declared, thrusting his fingers to the fallen Dr. Crowler, "I guess I pass the test, huh, teach?"

Dr. Crowler was baffled on what Jaden said, "Impossible, he said, with distain, "How could this delinquent defeat me?"

Chazz and his toadies looked at the duel with surprise, "It must be dumb luck," Chazz said, "There's no way that Crowler could lose to some flunky."

-With Inuyasha-

"What!" Kari said, "How could that guy pull a win like that?" Kagome asked, "Another Yusuke," Inuyasha said

-In the observation room-

"Wow, that guy has a good future here," Alexis said, which was followed by Zane leaving, silently

-With Yusuke-

"Wow Jaden, won!" Syrus cheered

Bastion smirked, 'Nice, I could use the computation,' he thought

Keiko and Ryoko's jaw dropped, "Tell me that didn't happened," Keiko said

"I hate to tell you this but it did," Ryoko said

"Well I'm glad that I was right," Yusuke said, "Let's go, Syrus!" he said, walking off, "Later!" he added, with Syrus running towards Yusuke, "Wait up!"

Keiko looked at Yusuke and Syrus's departing backs, 'How did Yusuke knew the outcome of the match?' she thought

Later, the registration was finished for the year and 2/3 of the students were accepted and were on their way to Duel Academy Island on a helicopter. Yusuke went for the empty row and sat by the window. The slick haired duelist grabbed his CD player and turned it on, as the helicopter's chopper rotated rapidity. Yusuke placed the headphones in his ears and listen to his favorite songs, "Shuffle" by Masami Okui (AN: Yu-Gi-Oh! 2nd theme, for those who don't know). Suddenly, he felt a presence by him and thought it was Syrus or Kuwabara, as he turned to see that he was so wrong. It wasn't Syrus or Kuwabara; it was Keiko, who was by him, "Hey!" she greeted

Yusuke got a jilt in his stomach when he saw the brunette and pulled his ear phones off, "Hey!" he replied, "Where's your cousin and friend?"

Keiko looked away, "Well, Ryoko is seating with your friend, Syrus and as for Jaden, I know that he's my cousin and I love him, but he absolutely drives me crazy, so I……" Keiko started to show a little blush, while playing with her fingers, "……if I can…."

Yusuke held his hand up to silence Keiko, knowing what she was going to ask, "Go right ahead," he said

Keiko smiled and sat by Yusuke, "Thanks, it's a good way to get to know each other, you know," she said

Yusuke felt that jab in his stomach getting bigger, 'Great,' he thought sarcastically, 'But I will not fall in love nor get into romance because it would only lead me to disaster. I will only think of Keiko as a friend and nothing more.'

-Jaden's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Battle Fusion (S), Draining Shield (T), Elemental Hero Avian (M), Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (M), Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (FM), Graceful Charity (S), Hero Signal (T), Polymerization (S), Skyscraper (S), Winged Kuriboh (M)

-Dr. Crowler's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Ancient Gear Golem (M), Confiscation (S), Heavy Storm (S), Rush Recklessly (S), Statue of the Wicked (T)


	7. Settling in the Dorms

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 7: Settling in the Dorms**

The large Duel Academy is located on an island in the Pacific Ocean. Since the beginning of autumn, the freshman that was able to make it in was assembled. Depending on their grades, students at the Duel Academy are divided into three dorms: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. Obelisk Blue is made up of those with excellent results from the middle group. From the freshmen that took the higher-level test, those with excellent results, first, are assigned to Ra Yellow. As for Slifer Red, students that are low scorers and dropouts, normally called, 'Slifer Slackers'. Enough about that now back to the story!

Yusuke was walking in the streets on a sunny day, wearing his blue school uniform.

"Hey, watch out, kid!" came a voice

Yusuke whirled around and realized that he was on the road, where a red car was speeding towards him. As he tried to run, but he couldn't. He looked down to see that he glued on the road, he panicked. He tried pull his leg out, but to no avail. Then, Yusuke looked up ahead to see the car was coming at him, in fear.

_"Yusuke"_

End Flashback

Yusuke opened his eyes, slowly to see Keiko looking at him, weirdly, "Huh?" he said, sleepy

"You were moaning in your sleep," Keiko said, with worry, "Are you alright?"

Yusuke realized that he was sleeping and yawned, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream that's all," he said, turning away from the brunette, _"Attention new Duel Academy, if you would look at your window, you'll see your new home away from home."_ The announcer from the speakerphone said, which was followed the students looking at the window, with smiles on their faces as the see a huge school with the colors blue, yellow and red on it.

_"Yeah, I know that you're excited, but don't shove, quite a view isn't it. Now fasten your seatbelt in the upright position, next stop Academy Island."_

"Oh yeah!" cheered a spiky blonde haired boy, as he looks through the window, "My moment to shine, BELIEVE IT!"

Almost everyone was giving the boy, weird looks. In annoyance, a girl with pink hair pulled the boy down to his chair, "Naruto, knock it off!" she snapped as she socked the boy's head, "Ouch!" the boy known as Naruto put his hand on his head, where the pink haired girl hit him, "Why ya do that for, Sakura!" he cried

The girl known as Sakura glared at Naruto, "Because you're embarrassing us, dumbass!" she snapped

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, after being awaken up, "Are we there yet?" he asked

"Yeah, just about a few feet in the air," Miroku replied

The helicopter begun to land on the landing dock and the blades stopped rotating.

Later, the students were sent to the school to get there uniforms, which was blazers, which resents the dorms they're in and black shirts, as for the pants they were either issued them or the students had their own. The students were later sent to the main room, with each group in the color groups, for the orientation.

Just then, the screen was turned on and showed a picture of an old bald man, wearing a purple trench coat, _"Good morning and welcome my students!"_ he greeted,_ "I'm Chancellor Shepherd, head master here and you are brightest and best young duelist in the world. Now get yourself settled at your assigned dorms, I think you'll find them quite fitting, depending on how you rank of course."_

Throughout Shepherd's speech, Jaden was sleeping, standing up (A/N: Sometimes I just wonder how he can do that.)

Later after the orientation……

"I can't believe it," Ryoko said, looking at her uniform, which was a Slifer Red blazer and green pants, "I'm stuck with you!" she was pointing and glaring at Jaden, who was wearing a Slifer blazer, except it wasn't buttoned up.

"It won't be that bad, Ryoko," Syrus said, who was wearing a Slifer Red blazer

Ryoko's anger ceased, "I know it wouldn't be that bad," she sighed, "They should have put Jaden in Ra Yellow, because he defeated his proctor's real deck."

Jaden shrugged, "Uh well, I bet it won't be too bad," he said

Just then, Bastion was walking past the three Slifers, "Hey Bastion, are you a Slifer too?" Jaden asked. Ryoko resisted the urge to hit the brunette on the head, because of his stupidity.

"Well, let's see……" Bastion said, looking at his Ra Yellow uniform, "…yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, no I don't think so."

"Well, I guess that would explain why Sy, Ryoko and I are in red, huh?"

Ryoko rubbed her forehead for the incoming headache, 'So stupid,' she thought

Bastion gave Jaden a displeasing look, "Please tell me that you didn't figure that one out just now."

"What ever thought I was color blind!" Jaden retorted

"No I wasn't," Bastion said, "Are you?"

"Nope," Jaden laughed, "But I could have been, see ya in the dorms."

Bastion jerked his thumb, "Sorry, but your dorm's over there," he said, as he was walking away.

In Ra Yellow dorms, Yusuke was walking in the halls. He was wearing a Ra Yellow jacket, green shirt and jeans, as for his hair, it wasn't gelled back anymore. The black haired duelist had already unpacked his things in his dorm and was exploring the halls. Just then, he felt a light tap on his shoulder, which made him stop in his track and whirled around to see a brown haired girl behind him, wearing a Ra Yellow jacket, blue shirt with red jeans.

"Hey!" the girl greeted, with her right hand up

Yusuke blinked twice in confusion, "Excuse me, but do I know you?" he asked, and narrowed his eyes, "Plus, what are you doing here? The rules clearly states that no girls are allowed in this hallway!"

The girl tiled her head slightly, "You don't remember me, Yusuke?" she asked

"No I do……" Yusuke recognized the brunette, "Keiko!"

"The one and only" Keiko said, "Almost didn't recognize you without the gelled hairdo."

"Listen, you have to get out of here," Yusuke said, hastily, "The rules said that no girls are allowed in this hallway."

Keiko gets out a booklet, "Yeah, but that was the old rules, now the new rules state that boys and girls can cross any hallway they please and get into each others' room, but there is a 10:00 pm curfew, though."

Yusuke snatched the booklet from Keiko and read through it and to his surprise the brown haired duelist was right, "So the rules changed, huh?" he said

"That's right," Keiko said, and then grabbed Yusuke's hand, "Hey, since you're here, maybe we can explore the school a bit."

Yusuke blinked twice, "Just the two of us," he quizzed and realized that Keiko was holding his hand, 'Oh no!' he thought in fear as he pulled his hand from the brunette's grip, as if burned. Which surprised Keiko a bit and Yusuke could sense it and was mortified because he thought he hurt her feelings, "Sorry about that," he said, a little too loudly and hastily.

"That's alright," Keiko said, with a hint of red on her cheeks, feeling embarrassed, "I shouldn't have done that thought, I mean we just meet."

Yusuke took a half a step away from the brunette, "Yeah," he said

"So, are we going," Keiko said and then looked down with a sad expression, "Unless, you don't want to, I'll understand."

Yusuke felt that he was automatically put in a guilt trip, but he really didn't want to be alone with a girl that he just met nor want to fall in love ever, "Sure whatever, let's go."

Keiko smiled, "Great, let's go!" she announced

"Yeah," Yusuke walked off with Keiko following him

Little did the Ra Yellow duelists know, a pair of brown eyes had watched the two, from the corner of the hall. Kagome, who was wearing a Ra Yellow jacket, dark blue shirt and jeans, sighed disappointedly.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

The black haired duelist turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku were behind her, already wearing the Ra Yellow uniforms, "Just observing that's all," she said

"More like you're spying on your cousin," Miroku answered

Kagome was taking back at that comment, "I wasn't spying!" she squeaked, "It's just too long that Yusuke has been with a girl, you know, after what happened a year ago," She added, with a low sad tone at the last part.

Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms, "Let me guess, Yusuke brushing her off, when she's trying to be his friend," he asked

"If you call yanking his hand from the girl's grip, then yes," Kagome replied, "I guess that he needs more time."

"Kagome, it's been a year since it happened," Miroku said

"I know," Kagome said, "But I'm getting a feeling that Yusuke would try to avoid this girl and still love dueling too much."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Inuyasha said, "But I think it's time that he realizes what he's missing from having a passion for only Duel Monsters."

"Yeah," Kagome said, "Besides, falling in love with a card game too much isn't all that healthy."

-With Jaden-

"This is our dorm!" Ryoko exclaimed in outrage, looking at it, with looked like outhouse with a deck, "What a dump!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Syrus said, putting his on the dormitory, "It's more like an outhouse with a deck."

"What are you two kidding," Jaden said, "This dorm has a very nice view of the ocean."

"Right," Ryoko said, with an uneasy expression, "I'm going to find my room now." With that the water duelist left the two boys.

"Okay, now this here is our room, Sy!" Jaden declared, opening the dorm door

"It's kinda small, huh?" Syrus said, walking in the room, with Jaden, "Hey, you're a small guy," Jaden said, "Anyway, I like. It would make a sweet pad for our first year here."

Just then, the door opened and the boys turned to see a boy with orange hair, wearing a Slifer Red jacket and jeans, wearing a blue backpack walking in, "What! Kuwabara?" Syrus said

The boy known as Kuwabara looked at the boys weirdly, "Syrus?" he said, "You're here too!"

Jaden looked at the two, strangely, "You guys know each other?" he asked

"Yeah," Syrus said, "This is a friend of my Kazuma Kuwabara, but people just call him 'Kuwabara'. Kuwabara, this is Jaden Yuki."

"Hey wait a sec, aren't you that guy who beat that man/woman impersonator's rare monster in the entrance exam?" Kuwabara asked

"Yeah, I am," Jaden said, "It was a close duel."

"But why are you in this dorm?"

Jaden shrugged, "I dunno, I kinda like the environment here."

"But it's a complete dump."

"It's really not that all bad," Jaden walks over to the curtains, "Now, let's work on this pad!" he said, opening the curtains

"Hey those were closed for a reason!"

Jaden quickly closed the curtains at the speaker's voice, "Oh sorry, about that," Syrus said, looking over to the top bunk

"Yeah, we didn't even see you up there!" Kuwabara added

"Well, can you see me now?" Just then, a portly sixteen year old boy popped out of the bed and glared at the three boys, who started screaming, with Jaden and Syrus holding each other, "Would ya stop the screamin'!" the boy in annoyance, "Who are you guys and what are you doing here in my room?" This boy was wearing a white and red blazer.

Jaden and Syrus let's go of each other, "I'm sorry, I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, but people just call me 'Kuwabara'." Kuwabara introduced

"My name is Jaden Yuki!" Jaden added

"And my name is Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus added, as well

"We're your new roommates," Kuwabara said

"You're new all right," the boy said, turning away from the three boys, "So, let me tell you how things work here."

"Uh! What things?" Jaden and Kuwabara asked, in unison

"Like when parents' weekend is going to be," Syrus said

"Duh! Like the how the color thing works, that's more in important then anything," the boy replied

"How is it that important?" Kuwabara asked

"Well, you got three different students here," the boy started, "Obelisk Blue students, Ra Yellow students and Slifer Red students. Now the Blues are the highest ranks here, some students are blue because of the grades and have connections. The yellow ranks are the second highest, mostly younger students with a lot of potential. Then, there is us, the Red Wonders."

"The Wonders, that's a cool name," Syrus said

"As in 'I wonder how flunkies like us, managed to get this far?' maybe," the boy corrected to Syrus's disappointment, "Sorry we're in the bottom of the food chain here! I'm Chumley Huffington, by the way."

-With Ryoko-

Ryoko walked into her room which was the same kind as Jaden and Syrus's, "I guess that this room isn't so bad," she said, to herself

Just then, the bathroom door opened and what came out was a thirteen year old girl, with black hair and pale blue eyes and was wearing a Slifer Red jacket, with a black shirt underneath and black pants, wearing a black backpack, "Hey, you must be my roommate," Ryoko said, walking towards the girl putting her hand towards hers, "My name is Ryoko Lyon, what's yours?"

The girl slowly grabbed Ryoko's hand, "H-Hinata Hyuga," she said

"Nice to meet you, Hinata."

-With Naruto-

"I guess this must be the place," Naruto said, walking into the room and looking around it, "So far, so good."

The blonde walked over to the bunk bed and jumped onto it, "Ouch!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked down to see a blonde spiky haired, thirteen year old boy was on the bottom, "You idiot, get off of me!" the boy barked pushing Naruto off of him

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Naruto yelled

The boy glared at Naruto, "Well, maybe you should watch where you're going, moron!" he said, "I was here first!"

Naruto laughed nervously, "Sorry about that," he said, "The name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

The boy's eyes widened, "No way," he said, "You're the moron, who challenged Sasuke Uchiha, after the written exam, and lost the first round!"

Naruto cried miserably, "Sasuke got lucky that's all, BELIEVE IT!" he barked

The boy rolled his eyes at this, "By the way, my names Jordan Sabre, I guess that we'll be roommates for the year, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

-With Chazz-

Chazz was walking in the hallways of Obelisk Blue, thinking about the entrance exams, 'I need to see those two,' he thought, 'that grease haired punk, who had that rare card and the punk, who defeated Crowler and his rare monster.'

Just then, Chazz bumped into someone, which made him fall on his behind, "Okay, who's the wise guy?" he snarled as he got up on his feet and his eyes met a fourteen year old boy with black hair and matching eyes to go with it, "Hey punk, ever heard of 'excuse me'?" he said

The boy glared at Chazz, "I should ask you the same thing," he said, in a cool tone, just then a boy with pale skin, a hat covering his black hair and pale blue eyes appeared behind the black haired boy.

Chazz growled, "You're pushing it, kid," he said, ready to fight

The boy's narrowed, "ooohh, I'm shaking in my boots," he said, mocking Chazz

"Okay, that's it!" Chazz throws a punch at the boy, but the boy evades to the side, which made Chazz fall on his face.

The pale skinned boy smirked at the sight of Chazz getting his face off the ground, "You little…." Chazz hissed, glaring at the black haired boy and lunged at him, but the thirteen year old jumped out of the way and Chazz hits the wall in front of him.

"You're wasting your time," the pale skinned boy said, "This is Sasuke Uchiha, you're fighting. One of the best ninja from Konoha."

Chazz got on his feet and glared at the blue eyed boy, "And who the hell are you?" he seethed

"The name's Neji Hyuga," the boy said, "And you better stay out of our way, next time." He said as he and Sasuke left Chazz

Chazz growled, "Lousy scrubs," he muttered as he walked ahead


	8. New Friends and Rivals

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 8: New Friends and Rivals**

Kuwabara, Jaden and Syrus were walking along the cliff of the island, with Syrus sulking along the way, "Sy, you've been sulking since we've left the dorms," Kuwabara told him

"Yeah, don't tell me that you're still upset," Jaden added

"But Chumley said that us, Reds, are the worst," Syrus said, with a solemn tone

"Forget that," Jaden said, with a confident expression, "I like the color red and plus everything has to start somewhere, we just have to do our best here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Jaden," Syrus said, "I intend to do my best from this point on!" he declared with a flame background. Syrus turned to see Jaden and Kuwabara running to the school, "Hey guys, wait up!" Syrus ran to catch up the two boys

Elsewhere on the island, Yusuke and Keiko were walking still exploring without any of them saying a word to each other. Keiko decided to break the silence, "So, where do you live?" she asked

Yusuke eyed the brunette, "Domino……" he replied, simply, "I'm live with my grandfather."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Parents died, when I was a kid"

Keiko felt a wave of guilt hit her in the face, "Oh sorry," she replied

Yusuke shrugged, "That's okay, I didn't know much about my dad and my mom died when I was ten." He said

"At the entrance duel, where you dueled that proctor's real deck and won, you taught you how to duel?"

Yusuke grunts, 'What's with the questions?' he thought, "My grandfather, sister and two cousins told me."

In the female Obelisk dorm, Kari walked out of the dorm and looked around.

"Hey Kari!"

The brunette whirled around to see a dirty blonde haired boy and girl running towards her, "Hey Alexis, Atticus!"

The girl known as Alexis stopped, "I was looking all over for you," Alexis said

"Chillax Alexis," Kari told the blonde, "The Obelisk welcoming dinner isn't an hour till."

"Hey Kari, isn't that your brother?" Atticus asked, pointing ahead

Kari whirled around and spotted and gasped at her sight.

**Kari's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I see Yusuke, my younger twin brother with a girl, walking by the dorms. Yusuke knew that he wasn't allowed anywhere near Obelisk territory, without an Obelisk student or headmaster with him.

"Come on, guys," I said, "We better get the dumbass out of here, before there's trouble."

"Hey sis!" Yusuke greeted me

"Yusuke, what are you doing here?" I asked, with my hands on my hips

**Keiko's POV**

I'm studying at this girl and she looks a lot like Yusuke, I wonder if she's Yusuke's sister.

"Who's she?" the girl asked, pointing at me

"Oh yeah," Yusuke was snatching the back of his head, nervously, "This is Keiko Yukimura and Keiko, this is my twin sister, Hikari Urameshi, Kari for short."

**Normal POV**

"Older by two minutes…." Kari got to Yusuke and drilled her twin's head, "And I make sure that Yusuke never forgets it."

Keiko giggled, unaware that Yusuke was getting annoyed at his sister's fist pressed against his head and glared at his sister, "Kari. Cut. It. Out," he said, pushing his sister's fist away from him, "I hate it when she does that," Yusuke rubs his head

"My name's Atticus Rhodes," Atticus said and clasping Keiko's hands to his, "And it's nice to meet you." He said, kissing the brunette's hands and making Keiko blush, "Uh yeah!"

Yusuke grunts in jealousy at this, "Okay pal, that's enough!" he asked, automatically pushing Atticus away from Keiko

"I'm Alexis Rhodes and your name happens to be Yusuke Urameshi, right?"

Yusuke's eyes widened, when he looked at Alexis's face, "Yeah, what's it to ya!" Yusuke asked, in a rude way and glaring at the blonde and resulted Kari socking her brother's head, "I'm sorry for my baby bro's rudeness," she said, simply, glaring at Yusuke, "So what are you two doing here?" Kari asked

"We're only exploring the island a bit," Keiko replied

Kari's eyes wondered to Yusuke, who was feeling the lump on his head that Kari gave him, 'I'm guessing that Yusuke is trying to avoid this girl,' she thought, "Hey Kari, you want to come with us?" Yusuke asked, his sister

Kari shrugged, "Sure," she replied and turning to Alexis, "Hey guys, wanna join us?" she asked

"Sure, why not," the Rhodes siblings replied

In the school………

"I can't believe that you talked me into this," Miroku said, solemnly, walking in the hallways with Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango

"Because I want to check this place out," Inuyasha replied, "And because knowing you, you'll try to go to the girl's dorms and try to peek at them, if I'm with ya dragging you away from there." Kagome added

Miroku sighed disappointingly, "You never let me have any fun!" he sulked

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and something caught his eye, "Hey guys, look," he said

Miroku looked to see three figures that belonged to Jaden, Syrus and Kuwabara, "Hey there's Syrus and Kuwabara and who's the guy with the brown hair."

"Hey wait; he's the guy who defeated that guy/lady's Ancient Gear Golem," Inuyasha said, "Why would he be a Slifer afterwards? Come on!" Inuyasha ran off to meet with them, with the three following

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango," Syrus said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We can to check this place out," Inuyasha said

"Oh sorry, this is our new friend, Jaden Yuki," Syrus introduced, "And Jaden, these are our friends Inuyasha Taisho, Kagome Higurashi, Sango Taijai and Miroku Houshi."

"Nice to meet you guys," Jaden said

"Same here," Inuyasha said

The teens walked into the arena, "Wow, this place is pretty big!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"I agree!" Syrus replied

"Hey this here is our turf!"

The boys turned their gaze at two Obelisk boys walking towards them, "Yeah and you Ra Yellow Dweebs and Slifer Red Rejects aren't welcome!"

Inuyasha cracked his claws, "Oh really and what are you two weaklings are gonna do about it," he sneered

"Oh shit, you're a demon!" the blue haired Obelisk said, freaked out

"Oh easy, bro!" Jaden said, calming Inuyasha down, "Let's not resort to bloodshed."

"Hey you're that kid!" the blunette said

"Hey Chazz, we found the applicant, who defeated Dr. Crowler!" the brunette said

Just then a boy, that looked like he was fifteen, wearing a blue blazer, showing that he too was an Obelisk blue, walked on the stairs. This boy had black messy hair and dark grey eyes, which were glaring at Jaden.

"Hey!" Jaden greeted, "I'm Jaden and you're what Chuzz?"

The boy referred as Chazz growled at the Slifer brunette.

"Show some respect!" the blunette scolded

"His name is Chazz Princeton and he was the top duelist in prep-school. He's gonna be the next King of Games!" the brunette Obelisk explained, "The best duelist in the world!"

"Impossible!" Jaden said, crossing his arms

The two Obelisk boys were stunned, "What Impossible! How so!" the brunette Obelisk yelled

"See, the reason it's impossible is that I'm going to be the next King of Games." Jaden replies, which made the two older boys, laugh

"Oh yeah, this guy's a lot like Yusuke," Inuyasha commented Jaden

"A Slifer Slacker the next King of Games, that'll be the day!" the blunette gagged

"Can it, you two!" Chazz scolded, "Maybe the new kid is right, seeing that he defeated Crowler and that rare monster. I guess it takes some skill to do it."

"You got that right!" Jaden says

"Or was it luck, I guess we'll find that one out, right now!" Chazz added

"Bring it!"

"Gee you know," came a feminine voice, which freaked Chazz and his two followers, "If you three are asking for death you should have asked me."

"Hikari!" Chazz said, with a fake innocent tone looking at the brunette, who had her arms crossed glaring at the spiky haired boy, "I wasn't going to duel him, honest!"

"Yeah, you were," Inuyasha said

Chazz glared at Inuyasha, "Shut it, Ra Rodent!" he snapped

Inuyasha glowered at Chazz, "You're asking for a very painful death, little man!" he threatened and turned to Miroku, who wasn't by him and finding him in front of Alexis, clasping her hands to his.

Yusuke slapped his forehead, "Oh no," he said

"Please tell he's not going ask that." Kari said, with annoyance

"Ask what?" Keiko asked, without a clue what's going on

"You're about to find out," Yusuke replied

"He does this with every girl he sees," Kari added

Alexis was blushing as Miroku was holding her hands with his, "Um... Excuse me……" she stuttered, which was pissing Sango off, "What does he think……" she muttered

"Uh oh!" Kagome said, looking at Sango flaring up

"My dear what is your name?" Miroku asked, in a seductive tone

"Alexis Rhodes……" Alexis replied shyly

"Telling me that Miroku's not going to do, what I think he's gonna do!" Syrus said, with disgust

"He is!" Inuyasha said

"That's for sure," Kuwabara added

"Do what?" Jaden asked, without a clue what's going on

"Alexis, my dear, would you consider baring my child?" Miroku asked

"HUH!" Alexis replied, with a shocked expression on her face

"WHAT DID HE SAY!" Atticus, Jaden, Keiko, Chazz and his followers asked, actually more like yelled in a freaked out manner

"Tell me that you're joking," Alexis asked, with a shocked expression

Miroku shook his head in reply, "Nope my dear, I'm not joking," he said

"If that's the case, OH! HELL NO!" Alexis sucker punches Miroku's face hard, making the pervert him the ground, "I'm only FIFTEEN YEARS OLD, YA PERVERT!"

"Is he always like this?" Atticus asked

"Yes!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Syrus, Kuwabara and the Urameshi twins replied in unison

"And it always ends up like this, huh?" Jaden said, looking at the unconscious Miroku

"Humph" Alexis replied, "It's not like that the lecher didn't deserve it." She snapped, shaking the hand that she used to hit Miroku with

"You know, sis," Atticus started, "You shouldn't have hit the guy so hard in the face."

Alexis glared at Atticus and smiled, "Atticus, my dear brother." She said, in a sweet voice

"Yes"

"Sleep with one eye open tonight," Alexis seethed and turned her glare at Chazz

Chazz looked at Yusuke for a bit, 'This kid looks a lot like Hikari,' he thought and his eyes widened, 'It's him that punk with the rare card.' "Hey you!"

Yusuke looked at Chazz, "Yeah, what's……"

"Princeton, I didn't know you're eager to die, for challenging my twin brother to a duel are you?" Kari seethed

Chazz and his friends are freaked, "You mean that this kid's your twin brother?" he asked, pointing at Yusuke

"Now, that you mention it, that's why he looked familiar," the blunette Obelisk said

"Yeah, the Ra's Hikari Urameshi's brother," the brunette Obelisk added

"If you guys don't want to die, now," Kari started, "I'd suggest that you get out of here, before I rip out your guts and feed them to my pet vulture!"

Chazz clutched his stomach, "Yeah, yeah, okay, let's go guys!" he said, turning heel and walking away with his friends following him

"I'm sorry that Princeton bothered you guys, like that." Kari said

"Yeah, all of us Obelisks aren't like that at all, he's a jerk, especially with Slifers!" Alexis added

"That's okay!" Jaden exclaimed, "Besides, I come have beaten them in one turn!"

"Okay, we have to work on that over-confidence, a bit!" Syrus told Jaden

"Okay then maybe two turns!" Jaden said, with a sweat drop at the back of his head, "Or two and half!"

Keiko walked behind Jaden and socked him the head, "Stop acting so overly confident!" she spat

"Yeah, but that hurt," Jaden wailed, holding his head

Yusuke, Alexis and Kari just giggled at what Jaden had said, "What?" Jaden asked

"The Slifer and Ra welcoming dinner should be ready at your dorm as well!" Alexis said, with a smile

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Yusuke exclaimed, "Hey guys, we better head back to the dorms, pronto!" Inuyasha told them

"Okay, see ya!" Jaden said as he and his fellow Slifer Red duelists out of the dome and the Ras left following them, carrying the unconscious Miroku.

Later, the dorm welcoming dinner had started, with some people staying in their dorms. In the Obelisk Blue dorms, Hiei was in his room studying his deck. Just then, there was a knock and the spiky haired duelist sighed in annoyance, "That better not be that fool, trying to get me to socialize with humans." He muttered as he walked from his deck and turns the door. And by fool he meant Atticus. He opens the door and to reveal it was Atticus, "What do you want?" he asked

"Come on, Hiei," Atticus sighed, "You can't possibly stay here, while everyone is there."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "What part of 'hell no' didn't you comprehend, the 'hell' or the 'no'?" he asked, "And if you come back here asking the same idiotic question, I'll personally make your sister, an only child!" Hiei slammed the door at Atticus's face

In the Ra Yellow dorm, Yusuke was in his room, seating at his deck, putting together his deck, "Perfect, now my dragon deck is ready to go," he said, "Just need to find a victim to throw down with." A knock occurred on his door, "Oh wonder who could that be?" Yusuke walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Kagome behind it, "Hey Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Kagome replied, "You're not going to the Ra Yellow welcoming dinner, aren't you."

"Uh no!" Yusuke replied, simply, "I'm just putting together my new deck." Yusuke walked over to his deck, "Besides, you know that I don't attend to those things anymore."

Kagome sighed, "What about your new friend, Keiko?" she asked

"What about her?" Yusuke asked

"Well, Miroku's gonna be there and he'll try to……….."

"Kagome, let's go!" Yusuke said, pulled his cousin out the door with him. Kagome grinned, that she tricked Yusuke into coming to the welcoming dinner. Yusuke and Kagome got into the cafeteria, where a lot of the Ra Yellow students were.

"Yusuke!" Before Yusuke could realize this Keiko ran behind him and hid there, "Keiko, what's going on?"

Keiko pointed at Miroku, who was lying down on the table, with a bright red hand mark on his left cheek, unconscious, "Let me guess," Yusuke started, "Miroku groped ya!" Keiko nodded in reply, "It's true!"

The three turned their gaze to Bastion and Inuyasha, "We saw the whole thing," Inuyasha replied

"And she actually knocked the lecherous bloke out with one slap," Bastion added, pointing at Keiko

"Whoa!" Yusuke exclaimed and turning to Keiko, "You must be actually strong to do that! Plus, Miroku did deserve it." Just then, Yusuke's PDA machine started ringing and he picked it out of his pocket and answered it, and sees no face of the sender, 'Please come by the Obelisk girl's dorm,' the message said, in an unclear tone, 'And bring your duel disk.' With that the message was off.

"Yusuke, are you seriously going there?" Kagome asked

"Of course," Yusuke said, "I've finished with my new deck and I want to see the results of it."

-At the Slifer Dorm-

"You call this a welcome dinner," Ryoko complained, looking at the food, which were little fishes in a bowl and rice.

"Yeah so, what," Jaden was eating his food, "Foods, food!"

"You're an interesting guy, Jaden, you know," Ryoko said and noticed the Hinata was sitting at a table alone, "Hey Hinata, come over here!" she called

Hinata looked at the table where she was called, "You can't seat alone when your friends are over here!" Ryoko added

"Uh……sure," Hinata got up and walked over to the table where Jaden and Ryoko are, "Who's she?" Jaden asked

"Jaden, this is my roommate, Hinata Hyuga," Ryoko introduced

"Nice to meet ya, Hinata," Jaden started, "My name's Jaden Yuki."

"N…nice to meet you," Hinata said, taking her seat next to Ryoko. Just then, Syrus and Kuwabara were walking towards the table where Jaden is, "Hey guys!" Jaden greeted

Just then a man with long black hair, tied to the back, glasses with his eyes closed, wearing a white chemise and black pants, "Good evening, and welcome to Slifer Red," the man said in a German accent, "My name is Professor Lyman Banner, head monitor of the dorm. Now before we eat I'd like for all of us to talk about ourselves," he added and turning his attention to both Ryoko and Syrus, who were telling Jaden to stop eating.

"Jaden, come on," Ryoko told him, hastily, "He's said we have to stop!"

"That's right," Syrus added, "He said for us to talk about ourselves!" Syrus eyed his back, "He's coming Jay!"

When Prof. Banner came to the table where Ryoko, Jaden, Kuwabara, Hinata and Syrus were sitting, Jaden sweat dropped and stop eating, "So, since some of us don't want to talk about ourselves first then we'll eat first!" Prof. Banner said with a smile.


	9. The Flight of Dragons

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 9: The Flight of Dragons**

Yusuke was getting out of the Ra Yellow Dorm, with his duel disk. Unaware that a pair of brown eyes was following him leave from behind the trees. In ten minutes, Yusuke had walked out to the middle of the campus woods, wondering who could be challenging him to a duel.

He just knew that he was being followed and stopped in his tracks as he entered Obelisk girl's territory, "Okay, I know that you're following me, so come out."

Just then, a figure came into the moonlight, "Keiko, what are you doing out here?" Yusuke asked

"Well……uh….I," Keiko stuttered and blushing, feeling embarrassed about following Yusuke, "I was a little worried that it could be an Obelisk, who's calling you and trying to be funny, that's all."

"Don't worry I can take care of myself," Yusuke said, "But if you'd like to come with me then that's fine."

Unaware that they were being followed, by a figure in behind the trees "How convenient that I found Hikari's brother here at Obelisk grounds," Chazz said, to himself, "I wonder why he's here though."

A few moments later, the two Ra Yellow duelists walked deeper into Obelisk territory.

"I thought that you would come alone,"

The two teens turned to see Alexis, with two other Obelisk girls with her, twenty feet away from them, "It's you!" Yusuke said, pointing at Alexis, "Was it you, who called me?"

Chazz was a bit surprised that Alexis would call Yusuke, to come over there.

"Yeah, I saw you duel during the entrance exam," Alexis replied, "And I wanted to see your skills for myself."

"Plus, if you don't duel then we'll report you two for trespassing in Obelisk grounds," the black haired Obelisk added

"What!" Keiko exclaimed, in outrage, "But he was called here by you!"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at this, "Humph, I guess I could use the warm up for the future duels," he said, putting his deck into his duel disk and activating it.

"What do you mean by using Alexis as a 'warm up'?" the red headed Obelisk spat

"Yeah, Alexis is one of the best duelists around!" the black haired Obelisk added

"Okay, whatever you say," Yusuke said, "So are you ready!"

"Whoa, Yusuke, are you sure you can handle dueling an Obelisk, now!" Keiko asked

"Like I said, Keiko, I can handle myself," Yusuke said, with a confident grin on his face

Alexis's duel disk activates, "I'm ready, Yusuke!" she declared

"A duel with an Obelisk," Chazz said, "Much less the Obelisk queen."

"Let's duel!" both duelists declared, (ALP: 8000/YLP: 8000)

"Watashi no turn!" Alexis announced as she drew her sixth card. She smirked as she saw it. "I play Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" Alexis slid the card into her disk, and the red and blue jump suited cyber-ballerina appeared in front of her. (ATK: 1000), "Next, I'll place one card face down! Turn Endo!"

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke pulled the top card from his deck and automatically knew what he was going to do to the blonde, "I'll activate Snatch Steal, now I can take control of your monster as if it was my own!"

"What……" Before Alexis could realize this, her Cyber Tutu had jumped from her side of the field and to Yusuke's side, "My Cyber Tutu!" Alexis cried, "No!"

"Next, I'll sacrifice yo……I mean my Cyber Tutu and summon forth my Armed Dragon LV5!" Cyber Tutu disappears from the field and in her place was a much larger red and black dragon with spikes all over its body. (ATK: 2400)

Alexis gulped, "Uh oh!" she said, in fear

"I can't believe it!" the black haired Obelisk exclaimed, in outrage, "That kid had used Alexis's monster to sacrifice a monster with 2400 attack points!"

"If you think that I'm going to use this dragon to do some damage, then think again," Yusuke told Alexis, "I'll activate the spell card, Level Up, to change my Armed Dragon LV5 to Armed Dragon LV7!" the large dragon grew into a even larger dangerous looking dragon (ATK: 2800)

"Now that's one big dragon!" the red headed exclaimed

"Yeah, and get a look at Alexis!" the black haired girl said, "She's freaking out!" Alexis was stammering at the sight of the dragon

"Mindy, a 24 foot dragon would do that to a girl!"

Chazz was a bit skeptical at this, "No way, that kid summoned a monster with 2800 points in his first turn."

"Now Armed Dragon attack her life points directly with Dragon Talon Terror!" Yusuke commanded as his dragon raised his right claw up and strikes Alexis hard, making the blonde turn around and have her face hit the ground as her life points took a huge hit. (ALP: 8000)-(ALP: 5200)

"Alexis!" the two Obelisk girls cried, seeing the blonde on the floor

"Awesome hit, Yusuke!" Keiko complemented

Yusuke grinned, "Turn Endo!"

"That's gotta hurt," Chazz commented

Alexis placed her palms on the ground and lifted her face from it and slowly got up on her feet and faced Yusuke, 'Damn it, I lost almost half my life points,' she thought, "Watashi no turn draw!" Alexis drew from her deck, "I'll activate Monster Reborn to revive my Cyber Tutu from the graveyard!" Cyber Tutu rose from the grave and giving Yusuke a pissed off look (ATK: 1000)

"Gee let me guess you're going to attack me directly with that monster," Yusuke said, "Don't play dumb, I already know that Cyber Tutu has a special power that she can attack my life points directly, if I have monsters that are more powerful than her."

"Whoa, that kid knew about Cyber Tutu's effect," Mindy said, with surprise

"That's right! Now, Cyber Tutu attack Yusuke directly with Pounding Piroutette!" Alexis commanded as Cyber Tutu charged forward, spinning over Armed Dragon and kicking Yusuke in the face.

"Nice shot, Alexis!" Mindy cheered

"That's cheap!" Keiko spat, glaring at Alexis

Yusuke (YLP: 8000)-(YLP: 7000) winced after the attack as Cyber Tutu return to Alexis's side of the field, "Yeah, no kidding, because that Tutu is going back to the graveyard in my next turn!" Yusuke added

"I'd love to see you try!" Alexis shouted and sliding a card in the spell/trap slot, "I'll place this facedown! Turn Endo!"

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke drew his next card and places it in his hand, "I'll call Mirage Dragon in attack mode!" an almost transparent yellow dragon with large light blue hair appears on the field and growled at Cyber Tutu (ATK: 1600), "Then, I'll activate my Armed Dragon LV7's special ability, by sending one monster to my graveyard, I can send your Cyber Tutu packing!" Yusuke announced, as he was pointing at Cyber Tutu, "And the card I'm sending is Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6, 2300 points, which means that your Tutu bites the dust!" Yusuke slid the card into the graveyard slot, "Now Armed Dragon destroy that ballerina with Serrated Sonic Disc!" Armed Dragon's stomach sends large light blue sonic disks at Cyber Tutu, who was screaming in fear as the disks hit her and sends the futuristic ballerina to oblivion.

"No my Cyber Tutu!" Alexis exclaims

"And since you have no monsters out, Mirage Dragon attack Alexis directly with Spectrum Blast!" Yusuke commanded as his dragon shots a beam of light blue energy.

Alexis grunts, "Hold it right there!" she shouted, "I'll activate my trap, Negate Attack!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Yusuke said, with sarcasm, "Did I forget to tell you about my Mirage Dragon's special ability?"

Alexis was stunned, "Wait don't tell that……"

"As long it stays on the field, you can't activate any trap cards during a battle phase!" Yusuke declared as Alexis's Negate Attack trap disappears.

"Oh no!" the red head exclaimed, "That means all of Alexis's traps are useless!"

"Hey Jasmine, how about some encouragement because Alexis is getting caned by a Ra Yellow duelist." Mindy said, as the Mirage Dragon's attack hits Alexis, making the blonde scream as her life points decreased (ALP: 5200)-(ALP: 3600), "Oh don't think that I haven't forgotten about my Armed Dragon, attack with Dragon Sonic Spear!" Armed Dragon's right claw is brought in the air and a yellow ball of energy appears at it and throws it at Alexis, who was stumbling on her feet and the ball hits Alexis and explodes on impact. (ALP: 3600)-(ALP: 0800)

"No way," Chazz commented again, "Everytime this kid bites, Alexis tries to bite back and this kid is biting Alexis even harder. He's pushing her to a corner with these atrocious attacks and it's the second turn."

"Hey Alexis, stop playing with this punk!" Mindy suggested, "You're making us Obelisk look like a bunch of fools!"

Alexis shot a death glare at Mindy, after withstanding the attack from the Armed Dragon, "What the hell do you think I'm doing!" she seethed

Mindy blinked, "You mean that he's actually beating you."

"How could that be possible, sure he's the brother of an Obelisk but there's no way he could be that skilled!" Jasmine added

"Nice shot!" Keiko complemented, "I guess not all Obelisks are that skilled, huh?"

Jasmine glared at Keiko, "Shut it, Ra Rodent!" she snapped, "Alexis is just warming up that's all!"

Alexis was panting, 'Damn how could Yusuke being so good,' she thought, and looked at the life point meter of her duel disk, 'the duel has barely even started and he's already pushed me in a corner.'

Yusuke chuckled, which got Alexis's attention, "If are you going to stand there or are you going to make a move." He said, "You know at first I thought I was going to get some kind of a challenge from an Obelisk Blue student and so far, I'm getting pretty damn BORED!"

"What did he just say!" the Obelisk girls asked, glaring at Yusuke

"Whoa, I think that pushed one of Alexis's buttons," Chazz said

Alexis was getting angry with Yusuke's words, she never got insulted this much before, 'That's it,' she thought, 'This little smart mouthed punk is going down, big time!' "Watashi no turn, draw!" Alexis draws a card and looks at it, "Perfect, the card to make Yusuke eat those words about me 'getting him bored'." She muttered, with a grin, "Okay I'll activate Polymerization to fuse both Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon……." A female monster that appeared looked like a mixture of Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater. She had long blue hair, pale skin, and a mixed red and purple jumpsuit. Like Blade Skater, she was wearing a pair of ice skates, although she didn't have arm blades. (ATK: 2100), "Meet……"

"Cyber Blader!" Yusuke interrupted

Alexis stumbled on her feet, in anime style, "How did you……."

"I also know about Cyber Blader's abilities, like when I have one monster she can't be destroyed in battle, when I have two monsters, her attack points doubles, and when I have three monsters, she negate the effects of monsters, spells or traps." Yusuke said, Blade Skater glowed red for several seconds and it's attack power skyrocketed. (ATK: 2100)-(ATK: 4200)

"So, you know about my monster's effect," Alexis started, "And you do know that she's going flatten that Armed Dragon with Whirlwind Rage!" Cyber Blader skated towards Yusuke's dragon and slices through the dragon, with her skates and destroying it.

"My dragon……" Yusuke (YLP: 7000)-(YLP: 5600) said, "Okay, now I'm pissed!" Yusuke yelled, "Ore no turn, draw!" he whips a card from his deck, "First, I'm gonna remove that facedown card with Stamping Destruction and you take damage for 500 points!"

Alexis's facedown card was destroyed and the blonde shields herself as her life points decreased (ALP: 0800)-(ALP: 0300), "Finally, I'll play a spell card known as Misfortunate, which means in laymen's term means it's your misfortunate because I get to chose one monster on your side of the field and you get inflicted damage equal to half of the attack of the monster that I chose."

"What! No way!" Alexis exclaims

"That would mean……" Jasmine started

"Alexis would lose the duel!" Mindy asked

"This is going to hurt real badly," Chazz said

"And since you have only one monster on your field, so I can only assume that you know what monster I'm choosing!" Yusuke smirked, "Your Cyber Blader! Now it's time to feel the attack of your own monster! Cyber Blader attack with Whirlwind Rage!" Yusuke declared as a shining green barrier appeared around him and before Alexis knew it, her Cyber Blader was rushing forward to attack the barrier and bounced off and lunged at the frightened Alexis and kicks Alexis's chin and the blonde gave a defeated cry as her life points hit zero and slams on the ground.

"Alexis!" the two Obelisk girls cried

"All right!" Keiko ran towards Yusuke

The Obelisk girls glared at Yusuke, "You know, using a girl's favorite monster against her is pretty low!" Mindy spat

The images disappeared and Yusuke's duel disk deactivated, "Well, that's for blackmailing us!" he spat, "And you better keep your end of the bargain and not tell anyone about our meeting!"

Alexis sat up and looked at Yusuke and nodded obediently, "Alright," Yusuke said, as he turned around, "Oh and if you want a rematch then wait until during the day!" Without a response, Yusuke and Keiko walked back and out of the Obelisk territory.

Unaware to the teens, a pair of gray eyes was watching the duel the entire time, "I don't believe it," Chazz said, just witnessing the duel, "That Ra just beat Alexis in a duel so easily. I'll deal with him later, but first on my ass kick list a certain brown haired Slifer Slacker named Jaden."

Alexis got on her feet, "Alexis, what happened out there?" Mindy asked, "That Ra beat you and look so easily."

"I know," Alexis seethed, 'I couldn't believe it myself either. Yusuke has proven to me that he didn't beat Professor Bamamiko on accident, now it's Jaden's turn to prove to me that he beating Dr. Crowler was with skill or an accident.'

-Yusuke's Card List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Armed Dragon LV5 (M), Armed Dragon LV7 (M), Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (M), Level Up! (S), Mirage Dragon (M), Misfortunate (S), Snatch Steal (S)

-Alexis's Card List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Blade Skater (M), Cyber Blader (FM), Cyber Tutu (M), Etoile Cyber (M), Monster Reborn (S), Negate Attack (T), Polymerization (S)


	10. Flame Wingman Captured

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

**Chapter 10: Flame Wingman Captured**

"And that's what happened," Ryoko said, after telling Yusuke and Keiko that Jaden, Syrus and Kuwabara went to Obelisk arena. Chazz Princeton challenged Jaden to an ante duel.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT IDIOT!" Keiko yelled, in outrage and screaming how much of moron Jaden is.

Yusuke sweat dropped at the brunette's reaction, 'Wow, she's just as scary, as Kari and Kagome, when they're angry,' he thought, "Doesn't Jaden know that an ante duel is against the room here?" he asked

"I really don't know, Yusuke," Keiko replied, in an anger tone, "All I know is that when I find him, I'm going to……"

"Let's go!" Yusuke interrupted as he ran off with Keiko following him

-In Obelisk arena-

"Are you sure that this is such a good idea, Jaden?" Syrus asked, while following Jaden to the arena with Kuwabara and knowing that this wasn't a good idea.

"Of course," Jaden replied, "When someone challenges you, you've got to step up, you've got no choice."

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Kuwabara said, as the three boys approached the arena, where Chazz and his two flunkies were waiting for him.

"Well, well, well, he shows," Chazz sneered, with his arms crossed

"You better believe it, there was no way that I'm going to miss this." Jaden walked up towards the stadium to face Chazz.

"Time to find out that you beating Dr. Crowler was a fact or a fluke," Chazz sneered, again

"Yeah, and we're going to know something else," Jaden told him, "Like which one of us has a shot to be the next King of Games," Jaden said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just don't cry when you lose."

"You too, now game on."

**"JADEN YUKI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PULLING HERE!"** came a very pissed off feminine voice, which freaked the boys, including the Obelisk boys.

"Ack! What was that?" Chazz asked, with his finger in his ear, "It sounded like a bullhorn!"

Jaden had his fingers in his ears to cover the loudness that occurred, 'I know that yell anywhere,' he thought as he turned to see a certain pissed off brunette by the arena, glaring at him, "Ah! Keiko, what are you here!" Jaden exclaimed, in a freaked manner

Yusuke arrived in the arena panting and gazed what was in front of him, "Okay, for……. such a small………. sized girl………… she can run………really fast!" he panted, with little sweat drops on his forehead.

Keiko stared at Jaden hard, "Jaden, you do realize that……."

"Hey, in case you didn't know this, Ra Rodent," Chazz interrupted, "We're working here and this will be fast!"

Keiko turned her glare at Chazz, "In case you didn't realize this, your actions are really going to………"

"Look it's real sweet and everything that you're looking after your brother and everything," Chazz interrupted, "But you never interrupt a man-to-man fight!"

Before Keiko could protest, "Keiko, for once, please don't try interrupting my duels," Jaden suggested, "Besides, I know that I can take this guy."

"Take this guy!" Keiko yelled, staring at her cousin hard, "Are you kidding me!"

Before Keiko could yell at Jaden, more, Yusuke got in front of her, placing his hands on her forearms, restraining her, "Whoa, whoa, Keiko, I think Jaden knows what he's doing. Besides he definitely surprised us when he defeated that weird looking guy's real deck." Yusuke told her.

"I guess you're right," Keiko said and an incoming red blush came upon her face when she was close to Yusuke, "Uh! Yusuke……could you let go of me, please."

Yusuke realized that he has his hands on Keiko and as if it burns let's go of the brunette and step back, "Sorry!" he said, a little too loudly and hastily, with a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"Yeah, no problem!"

Chazz and Jaden activates their duel disks, "Duel!" (CLP: 8000/JLP: 8000)

"Ore no turn!" Chazz draws his card, "For my first move, I'll summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode!" a decay zombie appears on the field (DEF: 1600), "Next, I'll place a card facedown!"

"I guess that's one way to start a duel," Jaden said, "But I like to go a little bigger. Ore no turn, draw!" Jaden draws his card and places it in his hand and heard coos coming from them, "Good to see ya, Winged Kuriboh, maybe I'll use you later but know I'll use Polymerization to fuse both Avian and Burstinatrix!" Avian and Burstinatrix entered into a vortex above, "And bringing out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode!" Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100), "I told ya that I'd go big didn't I?"

Chazz smirked, "I was hoping that you were," he sneered

"You did? Why's that?"

"Because that move you made activated a trap card, slacker that you set off, Chthonian Polymer do your stuff!" Chazz's facedown trap cards opened up, "What's Chthonian Polymer's stuff?" Syrus asked, feeling intimidated

"I had a feeling that I'd find you guys here."

Yusuke, Keiko, Syrus and Kuwabara turned to see Alexis walking towards them, "Hey, what the hell are you doing here!" Yusuke spat, staring Alexis hard, "If you came here for a rematch now you better forget it!"

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap card that let's you take control of your opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing your monster," Alexis replied, ignoring Yusuke's question

"What! But Jaden had summoned a fusion monster!" Keiko said

"I'll sacrifice my zombie to take control of your Wingman!" Chazz declared, as his trap card glowed yellow and it took engulfed his zombie and a cloak of darkness captured Jaden's monster and put it on Chazz's side of the field.

"How did Chazz knew how to play that?" Syrus asked

"I have no idea," Kuwabara added

"You're so predictable, Jaden!" Chazz told him, "I saw you play that monster with Crowler, so I knew you'll play him!"

"But since my Wingman was a special summon, that means that I get to normal summon a monster during this turn!" Jaden studied his hand and grimaced, 'Not that any of these cards can stand up to the Wingman.' Jaden looked at the monster that betrayed him

Chazz grinned, 'Go on, you Slifer Slacker, summon a monster,' he thought, 'I didn't forget about Flame Wingman's special power.'

"Alright, I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Jaden declared as a clay bodied monster with a red head appears and kneels on one knee (DEF: 2000), "There I'm all set!"

"Ore no turn, draw!" Chazz whips out a card from his deck, "Yeah, you're set up alright, set to get knocked down! Rise Chthonian Soldier!" a grey-armored warrior, holding a huge curved sword appeared next to Jaden's stolen monster (ATK: 1200), "Now Flame Wingman!" At Chazz's commanded, Flame Wingman jumps up into the air, "Attack with Skydive Scorner!" Flame Wingman flares up and dives towards Clayman, destroying Jaden's defending monster, "And don't forget about my Flame Wingman's superpower, you take damage equal to the attack of your destroyed monster."

Jaden gasped, as the Wingman's dragon hand was at Jaden's face and blow flames at him, "Jaden!" Keiko cried, see her cousin screaming as his life points deceased (JLP: 8000)-(JLP: 7200), "Don't think for one second that I'm done yet, slacker!" Chazz told the brunette, "Chthonian Soldier attack Windstorm Slash!" Chthonian Soldier charges towards the unprotected Jaden and slashes the brunette's torso. Jaden wraps his arms wrapped his stomach fell onto his knees when his life points decreased even further (JLP: 7200)-(JLP: 6000)

"Have you found your place in the academy, yet?" Chazz goaded, "You've might been someone back at him, but here in the Big Leagues you're nothing but a pathetic amateur, Slifer Slime! I'll end my turn with a face-down card." A card appeared behind Chazz's monsters, "Go ahead, slacker!" Just then I heard a sniff like noise from Jaden, "Aw what wong, baby! Are you crying?" Chazz sneered, in a baby tone, and then heard laughing from Jaden, "This is too fun!" he laughed

"What!" Chazz gasped, in surprise

"Just what I came for, the trash talk, the action, it's just too great!"

"What the……"

"Ore no turn, draw!" Jaden whips out a card from his deck, "I'll activate Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two cards, "Next, I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" a hero in a blue jumpsuit, golden armor and mask appears in front of Jaden in a fighting stance (ATK: 1600), "Alright Sparkman now, attack with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman shoots a blue lightning blot at Chazz's Chthonian Soldier and destroy the monster. Chazz shields himself with his duel disk as his life points decreased. (CLP: 8000)-(CLP: 7600)

"Nice hit!" Kuwabara cheered

"Jaden shouldn't have done that," Yusuke said, "Chthonian Soldier's special power is gonna bite him in the ass!" True to Yusuke's word, it did bite Jaden in the ass, as Chthonian Solder's sword spun up and hurled through Jaden's stomach and taking his life points with him (JLP: 6000)-(JLP: 5600), as he clutched his stomach.

"Still think it's _great_, slacker?" Chazz sneered, sarcastically, "Because when you destroyed my Chthonian Soldier, you've activated it's special ability, by taking the same amount of damage as I do!"

Jaden slightly winced as he opened his eyes, "It's only a matter of time, slacker," Chazz started, "Your best monster is gonna be all mine!" Chazz then turned his gaze to Yusuke, "And you don't think you're off the hook, rookie!" he sneered, pointing at the black haired duelist, "As soon as I'm done with this slacker, I'm taking you out!"

"Hey Urameshi, does this guy have a bone to pick with you or something?" Kuwabara whispered

Yusuke shrugged, "I have no idea, but I'm guessing that it to do with the dueling entrance exams this morning."

"This isn't over," Jaden slipped a card in the spell/trap card slot of his duel disk; "I'll throw down a face-down!"

"Play what you want! Ore no turn, draw!" Chazz draws his card from his duel disk, "Go Flame Wingman!" Flame Wingman flares up once again and lunges at Sparkman, "Not so fast, that a trap you set off!" Jaden's facedown card was opened up

"Damn it!" Chazz gasped

"It's Mirror Gate!" Syrus added

"Then, Jaden still in this duel," Alexis started, "Mirror Gate switches two monsters in battle to each side of the field and now that Wingman is with Jaden!" True to Alexis's word, in a flash of yellow light, Jaden's Wingman was back on his side of the field with Sparkman on Chazz's side of the field, gripping hands with Flame Wingman, "Oh yeah, go Wingman!" Jaden commanded, as his Wingman blasts Sparkman away and Chazz screaming in agony as his life points go down (CLP: 7600)-(CLP: 7100), "And just as you told me, don't forget about my Flame Wingman's special power, you take damage equal to the attack of your destroyed monster!" Jaden told him, as his monster electrocuted Chazz (CLP: 7100)-(CLP: 5500)

"Alright!" Syrus cheered

"Awesome hit!" Kuwabara added

"Nice moves, Jaden!" Alexis commented

"More look _lucky_ moves if you ask me you Slifer School Scum," Chazz seethed and pulling a card from his hand, "I'll activate a spell card, Trap Booster!"

"What does it do?" Jaden asked

"Damn, you're dumb," Chazz commented, "By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I get to activate a trap card from my hand and I'll choose Chthonian Blast! Since you destroy my monster, I get to destroy a monster of yours." True to Chazz's word, a swirl of wind destroys Flame Wingman, "And we take damage equivalent to half of its attack points, but I'll be safe since I'll activate Ring of Defense, which blocks trap damage to my life points!"

"Flame Wingman……" Jaden (JLP: 5600)-(JLP: 4550) muttered

"Next, I'll activate Call of the Haunted!" Chazz's face down stands up, "I get to summon one monster in my graveyard to attack mode! Rise Chthonian Soldier!" Chthonian Soldier returns from the grave, "But that's not all, next I'll sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Inferno Warrior!" a heavily armored knight riding on a black horse who was carrying a long-handled axe in one hand appears on the field (ATK: 1800)

"Not bad!" Jaden commented

"Not bad?" Chazz repeated, wondering why Jaden isn't afraid yet and smirked, "You're something else, slacker. Acting all confident like that, but your lousy monsters aren't going to get you out of this jam!"

Just then a coo was heard by Jaden and the brunette looked at his hand, which held Winged Kuriboh, "I know he's wrong Winged Kuriboh!" Winged Kuriboh winked at him in responds, "Because doesn't know that my monsters and I, we have a bond. Ore no turn!" Jaden draws his card, 'Speaking of……'

Just then, Yusuke heard footsteps coming here and he wasn't the only one, "Uh! Guys, we've got company!" Alexis exclaimed

"Oh crap!" Yusuke replied, "It's campus security, if they found us here, we'll get seriously busted!"

Jaden turned his head around, "Why? We're students here," he said

"Idiot!" Keiko screamed, glaring at Jaden, "I will _**not**_ have my _**first**_ expulsion from a school, because of **_your_** stupidity, moron!"

Jaden tiled his head a bit, "What are you talking about?"

Alexis sighed at Jaden's 'innocence' and got out a booklet, "Student Handbook clearly states that no off-hour duels and ante rules are prohibited on campus!"

Chazz choked on Alexis's words, "Chazz knows this, but let me guess, he didn't tell you!" Alexis spat

"Come on, let's go!" the blunette Obelisk told Chazz. Chazz turned and glared at Jaden, "Well, well, slacker, it looks like you lucked out this time."

"What do you mean by that?" Jaden asked, in outrage, "The match isn't over!"

"Oh yes, it is," Chazz jumps off the stage, "I came here for what I saw, you're a sorry duelist. You beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke!" Chazz and his goons walked away

Jaden was known to be a very stubborn person, "Hey come back……" he then felt a painful pull on his left ear, "Jaden, my sweet baby cousin……" Keiko said, sweetly to his ear, "WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" she pulled Jaden by the ear and ignoring complains coming from Jaden, "Ouch…. on, Keiko, that hurt!" he cried as he was pulled off the stage, with other following the cousins.

A few moments later, campus security came into the arena and found no one there.

While outside the school, Keiko pulled the stubborn Jaden out by the ear still, "Ouch! Okay, okay! Let go woman!" Jaden cried, as Keiko let's go of his ear, "Thank yo…" Jaden didn't get the chance to finish, because he felt a very painful slap on his face, which made him fall to the ground, flat on his face, "Ouch!" he cried getting his face off the ground and glared at the person responsible, "What was that for!" Jaden yelled, holding his left cheek as Keiko brought her hand down and returned the glare, as she grabbed Jaden's collar and pulled him up to meet with Keiko's face, "Because you pulled a stupid stunt and almost got ALL of US expel for it!" she spat, as she was shaking Jaden, "How many times are you going to pull this same stupid stunt!"

"Remind me never to get her bad side," Kuwabara said, while seeing Jaden getting chewed out and hiding behind Yusuke's back, with Syrus, "Yeah, not kidding," Syrus said

Jaden got Keiko's grip on him off of him, "Okay, okay, sorry it won't happen again," he plead

"That was amusing," Alexis said, referring to Jaden getting chewed up by Keiko

Jaden gave Alexis a 'you must be joking' look, "I've have live with it almost everyday of my life," he sighed

"Sorry that you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz." Alexis told Jaden

"No problem, I knew how it would end anyways!" Jaden said

"Yeah, with you losing," Keiko enticed in a bored tone, which was followed by Jaden giving her a glare, "No! It's the other way around!" he said

"Oh really," Alexis said, "It looked to me that it could have gone either way, when you and Chazz stopped."

"No way," Jaden showed off a spell card in his hand for the others to look at

"Hey hold on," Yusuke said, "That's Fusion Monster Reborn isn't it?"

"The one and only," Jaden said, "And that's all that I had in my hand!" Jaden showed two other spell card in his hand, "De-Fusion and Fusion Weapon!"

_"With Fusion Monster Reborn, I can summon one fusion monster from my graveyard, regardless of summoning requests and I choose my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden said, as his monster had appeared (ATK: 2100)," Now I'll play the spell card, Fusion Weapon to increase his strength by 1500 points!" (ATK: 2100/DEF: 800)-(ATK: 3600/DEF: 2700) "Attack Skydive Scorner!" Flame Wingman flares up and charges towards Chazz's Mefist and destroys it and Chazz screams as his life points decreases (CLP: 5500)-(CLP: 3700), "Don't forget about my monster's ability it can deal damage to your life points equal to the attack of your destroyed monster!" Flame Wingman blasts flames at Chazz's face and he screams as his life points went further down (CLP: 3700)-(CLP: 1900), "That's great slacker," Chazz said, sarcastically, "But you'll take damage equal to half of the attack points at the end of your turn!"_

_"I know that, but I came prepared," Jaden said, "I'll activate De-Fusion to separate my Wingman to both Avian and Burstinatrix!" Wingman glows gold as it splits to Avian and Burstinatrix, "And you're left wide open! Attack!" both of Jaden's monster attack the stunned Chazz directly and Chazz screams as his life points hit zero. (CLP: 1900)-(CLP: 0000)_

"So in other words, Jaden would have won that duel," Kuwabara said

"Duh!" Yusuke said, in response to the carrot top's comment

"See ya!" Jaden walked off, with Syrus and Kuwabara following

"Hey Yusuke," Alexis said

Yusuke turned to the blonde, "What?"

"About that, rematch"

"No way!" Yusuke snapped, "Not now, it's late if you didn't know!"

"Actually, I did know," Alexis said, in a bored tone, "How about having it tomorrow morning at 10 am."

"Why would you want a rematch with me?"

"Believe me, it wasn't my idea"

**Flashback**

_"You two want me to ask Yusuke for a rematch?" Alexis asked, her two roommates_

_"Yeah, that punk made a fool out of us," Jasmine said_

_"That's right, where does he get off saying that dueling you was making him bored!" Mindy added_

_"I don't think it's such a good idea to ask him," Alexis said, "Besides, I can tell that he doesn't like me that much."_

_"DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" the girls yelled, "He's a guy, Alexis, how could a guy not like you, Alexis Rhodes, the Queen of Obelisk Blue?" Mindy asked_

_"I don't know, but in the duel I could sense some hatred emitting from him." Alexis said, "But I'll give it a try through."_

**End Flashback**

"Those owls you call friends talked you into it," Yusuke said

"And for myself," Alexis said, "If I win, then you answer a question that I have in mind, _without_ any sarcastic remarks."

"Yeah whatever," Yusuke said, as he walked off, which Keiko following, "Bye!"

As they were walking inside the Ra Yellow dormitory, Yusuke and Keiko were walking inside the hallways without one to say a word to another. Keiko glanced over at Yusuke's retreating back, before she could sense some hostility coming from Yusuke when they were with Alexis. She wondered why he would have some hostile feelings for the blonde after she helped them escape from being seen by campus security, but she also knew not to step into people's business, besides she's know Yusuke for a day, probably she'll come to asking him after sometime of him trusting her.

"Yusuke, hold on," Keiko said, "This is my dorm room and……thanks for walking me here." She added, with a hint of red in her cheeks

Yusuke shrugged, "Hey, it's the least I can do for having you cheer for me when I was dueling that Obelisk, Alexis." He said, "Well good night!" he said, as he walked off to his room.

"Good night," Keiko closed her door with a warm smile

Yusuke got to his room and noticed that he wasn't alone, "Okay how long have you been following me?" he asked, turning to see Kagome at the side of him, "As long as I seen you two coming into the dorm." She replied

"Humph, just don't get any ideas," Yusuke said, as he stepped into his room, which Kagome following, "What do you mean by that?" she asked

Yusuke gave her a 'you know what I'm talking about' look, "Forget it."

"Fine whatever," Kagome sighed, "Just to let you know that you'll have to start trusting people at some point in time."

"Yeah and some point isn't 'now' is it?"

"I guess not," Kagome said, "Well good night!"

"Hey Kagome!" Yusuke called out as his cousin spun around to meet Yusuke, "Yeah."

Yusuke smiled, "Thanks for helping but I can take care of it." He said

"Don't mention it," Kagome said, as she walked out of the room and closed the door from behind.

-Jaden's Card List-

_**New Cards Used**_

De-Fusion (M), Elemental Hero Clayman (M), Elemental Hero Sparkman (M), Mirror Gate (T)

Fusion Monster Reborn: Normal Spell: Select 1 Fusion Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own Graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (face-up), regardless of summoning requests. At the End Phase, you take damage equal to half of the original attack of the monster summoned by this effect.

-Chazz's Card List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Call of the Haunted (T), Chthonian Blast (T), Chthonian Polymer (T), Chthonian Soldier (M), Mefist the Inferno Warrior (M), Reborn Zombie (M), Ring of Defense (S), Trap Booster (S)


	11. The Crash of Warriors

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 11: The Clash of Warriors**

In Obelisk arena, Yusuke and Alexis are facing each other on the stages facing each other. While Jasmine and Mindy were behind Alexis's side and Keiko and Kagome were on Yusuke's side.

Kagome was staring at Alexis for sometime, 'She looks familiar, where have I seen her,' she thought

"Come on, Alexis," Mindy exclaimed, from the stands, "This punk can't win this time!"

"Go for it!" Jasmine added

The duel disks have been activated, "Let's Duel!" (ALP: 8000/YLP: 8000)

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Alexis draws her first card, "I'll summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode!" a woman in a red jumpsuit appears on the field (ATK: 1200), "And I'll place one card face-down!" a card materialized behind Etoile Cyber

"Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke draws his first card and places it in his hand, then picks a card out from his hand, "I'll activate the spell card, Reinforcements of the Army. This allows me to bring one warrior type monster from my deck and place it in my hand!" Yusuke pulls his deck from his duel disk and searched through it. He then found the card, he was looking for and pulled it out and shuffled his deck, "Okay yeah, and here he is, go Marauding Captain!" Yusuke slams the deck to his duel disk and the 15th century captain appears in front of Yusuke, with his sword drawn (ATK: 1200), "Now, since Marauding Captain was normal summoned, I get to special summon another level 4 or lower warrior type monster on the field and I'll choose D.D. Warrior Lady!" a blonde warrior lady in black appears on the field next to Marauding Captain (ATK: 1500), "Then, I'm giving my captain Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade and 300 points to his attack points!" the blonde captain's sword was replaced by a sword with a golden phoenix handle (ATK: 1200)-(ATK: 1500), "Now since my Marauding Captain is such a gentleman that he won't attack a defendless girl, I'll allow my D.D. Warrior Lady attack your Etoile Cyber with Pounding Slash!" At Yusuke's commanded D.D. Warrior Lady charges towards Etoile Cyber.

Alexis grunts, "I don't think so, go Doble Passé!" Alexis's face-down trap opens up and Etoile Cyber evades D.D. Warrior Lady's attack and hits Alexis's right shoulder hard. The blonde winces as her life points went down (ALP: 8000)-(ALP: 6500)

"Okay, I'm at a lost here," Yusuke said, "Why did you go and do that?"

"My trap let's me take full damage equal to your monsters attack points and in return my Etoile Cyber gets to attack you directly!" True to Alexis's word, Etoile Cyber charges towards Yusuke, "Oh when my Etoile Cyber attacks an opponent directly her attack gets increased by 600 points!" Etoile Cyber (ATK: 1200)-(ATK: 1800) past Marauding Captain and round kicks Yusuke's left shoulder and Yusuke clutches his shoulder (YLP: 8000)-(YLP: 6200), "The trap has got to be one of the most annoying cards in the game." Yusuke muttered, as his Warrior Lady is returned to his side, while Etoile Cyber back to Alexis's side, "Oh well, since your Etoile Cyber is weakened, Marauding Captain Charge Attack!" Marauding Captain charges Etoile Cyber and slashing the monster, destroying it.

"My Etoile Cyber!" Alexis gasped (ALP: 6500)-(ALP: 6200)

"Finally, I'll place three face-down cards and end my turn!" Yusuke announced as three cards materializes behind the two monsters

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Alexis whips a card from her deck, "I'll activate the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Etoile Cyber!" The Etoile Cyber card slides from the graveyard slot and Alexis grabs and places it in her hand, "Then, I'm going to activate the spell card, Polymerization to fuse both Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader in attack mode!" The female ice skating monster appeared on the field. (ATK: 2100)

Yusuke smirks, "I knew that you'll summon that monster so I was prepared for it, go Bottomless Trap Hole!"

"What!" Alexis gasped as she sees her monster fallen to a bottomless hole, "My Blader!"

"Where did it go!" Jasmine asked

"My trap card activates when you summon a monster and it's removes it from the game!" Yusuke said, "Sorry but no Cyber Blader today!"

"Alright!" Keiko cheered

"It's a little early to celebrate don't you think," Alexis said, pulling a card from her hand, "I'll activate the spell card Dimension Fusion, now at the cost of 2000 life points (ALP: 6200)-(ALP: 4200) I get to summon back Cyber Blader in attack mode!" Cyber Blader returns to the field with a pissed off look on her face (ATK: 2100), "Plus with two monsters on your side of the field my Cyber Blader's attack doubles!" Cyber Blader radiated red energy and making her stronger (ATK: 2100)-(ATK: 4200)

"That monster has 4200 attack points!" Kagome exclaimed, "This is going to leave a huge hit on Yusuke's life points!"

"Nobody and I mean nobody comes between me and my Cyber Blader!" Alexis roared, "And anymore foolish enough to try pays the price! Now go Cyber Blader attack Marauding Captain with Whirlwind Rage!" Cyber Blader charges towards Marauding Captains, with a battle cry and spun around.

"How scary? Cyber Blader is coming to destroy my Marauding Captain, whatever should I do!" Yusuke cried, sarcastically

"You should beg for mercy, punk, that's what you should do!" Mindy spat and glaring at Yusuke

Yusuke made a 'wrong answer' ring in his throat, "Wrong answer! I should activate my Draining Shield trap card!" Yusuke's face-down trap opens up and a clear barrier was formed around him

"Oh shit!" Alexis gasped, knowing the effects of Draining Shield

"I take it that you're familiar to its effect, so thanks for the life point boast, Lexi!" Yusuke said, sarcastically as Cyber Blader's leg was connected to Yusuke's barrier, "Awesome that would increase Yusuke's life points by the attack of that Cyber Blader!" Keiko commented. True to Keiko's word, Yusuke's life points were increased (YLP: 6200)-(YLP: 10400) and Cyber Blader was sent back to Alexis's side of the field. Alexis was shaking all over, 'Damn it, now Yusuke as over 10000 life points!' she thought

"Great, how's Alexis going to take that punk down if he's able to bite even harder now," Mindy said, "It's like Yusuke's toying with her." Jasmine said

Alexis takes a deep breath knowing that there nothing she can do at this point, "I'll end my turn!"

Yusuke chuckled, "Before I'll start my turn, I'm going to activate my Solemn Wishes trap card!" Yusuke's trap opens, "Know my life points increase by 500 for each card I draw, like now! Ore no turn, draw!" Yusuke draws his card from his deck, "Now thanks to Solemn Wishes, I gain 500 life points!" Yusuke's body glow green and his life points went up, (YLP: 10400)-(YLP: 10900), "I'll place one card face-down and switch both my monsters to defense mode and end my turn!"

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Alexis draws her card and looked ahead, then narrowed her eyes, "Since I can't stand the sight of that Solemn Wishes card out, I'll remove it with Mystical Space Typhoon!" a small tornado appears and coming towards Yusuke's trap card, "I'll activate my face-down trap, Magic Jammer to negate your typhoon!"

Alexis's typhoon was negated and the blonde grunts in frustration, "Okay that's it," she announced, "I'll activate two equip cards to my Cyber Blader with both Big Bang Shot and Fusion Weapon! Big Bang Shot increases my monster by 400 points and Blade Skater's effect doubles what her current attack would be before it activates, my spell boosts her attack by 800 instead of just 400!" Cyber Blader glow red and her attack points increase (ATK: 4200)-(ATK: 5000), "If you think that Blader's strong know, think again. Because I have one more equip card to give her, Fusion Weapon which increases her attack by 1500 points and since her effect to still on it gives her 3000 attack points, with the exception of her defense points, which increase because of Fusion Weapon!" Cyber Blader's right arm forms a trident-like blaster making her even stronger (ATK: 5000/DEF: 800)-(ATK: 8000/DEF: 2300), "And my monster can still deal damage to your life points equal to the difference between her attack and your defending monster defense points, due the effect of Big Bang Shot!"

"8000 attack points that's going to leave a huge hit on Yusuke's life points!" Keiko exclaimed

"Now Blader blast Marauding Captain with Trident Blast!" At Alexis's command, Cyber Blader let's out a huge blast a Marauding Captain and before he could defend himself the captain was disintegrated and Yusuke covers his face with his left arm as his life points dramatically decreased. (YLP: 10900)-(YLP: 3300)

"Way to go, Alexis!" Mindy cheered

"Yeah, you've got this punk now!" Jasmine added

"Yeah right……" Yusuke muttered, "Ore no turn, draw!" he draws his card, "Thanks to Solemn Wishes, I gain 500 life points because I drew (YLP: 3500)-(YLP: 3800) I'll activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards!" Yusuke draws two cards, "And again thanks to Solemn Wishes I gain 500 life points, since I drew!" (YLP: 3800)-(YLP: 4300)

"Oh come on!" Mindy exclaimed, in outrage, "Why can't you be like all guys and let Alexis get in the lead!"

Alexis glared at Mindy, "Shut it!" she seethed

Yusuke wiggled his nose, "If you're referring to those stupid guys who are fond of her looks than I'm not interested, plus she's not really my type. Now on with the duel, next on my list is Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards and another thanks to Solemn Wishes I gain 500 life points since I drew!"

"That Solemn Wishes card has got to be the most annoying card in the game," Alexis seethed

"Look, who's talking, Doble Passé Girl!" Yusuke retorted

Alexis was taken back at that retort, "At least that I have to give up my life points to let it work!" she retorted

"Yeah whatever," Yusuke said, as he drew three cards and dump two to the grave (YLP: 4300)-(YLP: 4800), "Oh Lexi!" Yusuke sang

Alexis groaned, "What!" she gritted her teeth

"You remember the card I used to the last time I duel?" Yusuke taunted, "The card I used to end our last duel. If you need a refresher, here's a hint it starts with 'M' and ends with 'E'."

Alexis's eyes widened as she knew the answer, "What you mean you have that……"

"I'll activate the spell card, Misfortune!" Yusuke announced as he slid the card into the spell/trap card slot of his duel disk and the shining green barrier appeared around him and his D.D. Warrior Lady, "Now Cyber Blader attack Alexis directly with Trident Blast!" before Alexis knew it, her Cyber Blader had blasted at the barrier and bounced off. The blast was heading straight to the frightened Alexis and the blonde braced herself as the gush of the blast went through her and her life points decreased (ALP: 4200)-(ALP: 0200), "Thank you, Cyber Blader," Yusuke said, sarcastically, "However your purpose was fulfilled and I should send you off with a bang, so I think that Mystical Space Typhoon should do the trick and the target is Big Bang Shot!" the tornado, similar to Alexis's tornado, was coming towards Cyber Blader and the skater monster was caught in its vortex and the monster was destroyed, "No! My Cyber Blader!" Alexis cried as Yusuke's tornado had ceased.

"Your Cyber Blader was equipped with Big Bang Shot and since it was destroyed Cyber Blader was destroyed and was removed from play." Yusuke said, "What would you do now?"

"Alright!" Keiko exclaims, in happiness

"That girl's life points are at 200 life points, now!" Kagome added

"This is not good," Mindy said, "Alexis has been pushed to a corner."

"And by the same Ra Yellow student, that beat her the last time, how could have this happened. He's destroyed Alexis's best monster and left her with 200 life points."

Yusuke slid a card in the spell/trap card slot, "I'll place this card facedown and let you go! For now!" he said, as the card appeared behind D.D. Warrior Lady

Alexis was shaking up at this and didn't like how things were going in this duel. So far, her most priced monster was removed from play and she had 200 life points with her, "Watashi no turn, draw!" she whips out a card from her deck and looks at it and grins, "I'll summon forth Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" the red and blue jump suited cyber-ballerina appeared in front of her. (ATK: 1000)

"That monster is not getting anywhere near me, because I'll activate my face-down, Ring of Destruction!" a steel ring with red grenades was thrown onto Cyber Tutu's wrist and the ballerina gasped at the sight of it, "Now another one of your monsters goes boom and we both take damage equal to its attacking power, I'll survive but I can't say the same for you, because you're about to lose all your life points!"

"No!" Alexis shouted as she witnessed her monster get blown away by Ring of Destruction and she screams as she was knocked over and her life points was decrease to zero (ALP: 0200/YLP: 6300)-(ALP: 0000/YLP: 5300)

"Alexis!" the Obelisk girls called out as the explosion ceased the Obelisk blonde on the floor.

Yusuke deactivates his duel disk, "Another win for me, next time find someone with your level of dueling." He said, as he turned heel around away from the Obelisk girls, as they went for Alexis's aid.

"Alexis, what happened?" Mindy asked, "That kid beat you again!"

Alexis sat up and glazed at Yusuke, Keiko and Kagome as they left the arena and wondered how she could be defeated again and probably ask Zane for answers.

-Yusuke's Card List-

_**New Cards Used**_

D.D. Warrior Lady (M), Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade (S), Draining Shield (T), Graceful Charity (S), Magic Jammer (T), Mystical Space Typhoon (S), Pot of Greed (S), Ring of Destruction (T), Solemn Wishes (T)

-Alexis's Card List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Big Bang Shot (S), Dimension Fusion (S), Doble Passé (T), Fusion Weapon (S), Mystical Space Typhoon (S), The Warrior Returning Alive (S)


	12. A Bad Past Revealed

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 12: A Bad Past Revealed**

In the afternoon, Yusuke was sitting and laying his back onto the wall of the roof floor of Duel Academy. This was his hobby after a duel he would go to the highest place and sit there until he felt like coming down. Just then, a shadow had appeared and was covering him and the black haired duelist turned to see a pair of blue boots and went up to meet with Kari, who was standing there before him, "Hey Oneechan!" he greeted

"Hello Ototo!" Kari walked closer to Yusuke and sat on her knees, by him, "I heard that you dueled Alexis Rhodes two times and won them." She said

Yusuke winced when his sister mentioned Alexis's name, because he had a little dislike for the blonde, "Yeah, I did," he said, simply in a cold tone

"Come here," Kari wrapped her arms around Yusuke's shoulders and pulled him to her, "Whenever, you need some support, Yusuke, I'm always here." She whispered

Yusuke was at ease when he was in his sister's arms, "Thanks Hikari," he said, as he wrapped his own arms around his sister's back and buried his face into Kari's right shoulder. Kari placed her hand onto the back of Yusuke's head and brushed his hair down.

-At the Slifer Dorm-

"Jaden, wake up!" Syrus said, shaking the sleeping brunette up. He, Chumley and Kuwabara have been waking Jaden up since morning and Jaden, being Jaden, decided to sleep through the whole morning, "He sure sleeps a lot, does he?" Kuwabara said

"Yeah, no kidding," Syrus said, then was followed by a knocking sound from the door, "I wonder who could that be?" Syrus made his way to the door and opened it to reveal Keiko behind it, "Hey guys!" she greeted

"Hey!"

Keiko eyed around the room and spotted Jaden sleeping and her emotion turned to annoyance, "Don't tell me that Jaden's been sleeping till now!" she complained, as she walked pasted Syrus and towards Jaden's bed.

"What do you think that we've been doing since morning?" Kuwabara asked

Keiko leaned down next to Jaden's ear and opened her mouth, **"JADEN YUKI, YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT SLEEP YOUR LAZY ASS OFF SO IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP, I'D SUGGEST THAT YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND GET CHANGED NOW!"** she roared, which freaked the three Slifer boys out.

Jaden shot up and glared at Keiko for distributing his sleep. Keiko stood up and towered over her cousin as she glared back with her hands on her hips, silently telling him what would happen if he stays in bed any longer. Jaden cringed in fear at his cousin's glare and bowed his head, "Yes, ma'am," he squeaked, as he got off his bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Keiko smirked as she knew that anytime it comes to her threatening Jaden with pain, he'll come running, "I guess I'll be seeing you guys!" Keiko went for the door and then, she felt a buzz sound from her pocket. Keiko grabbed her PDA communicator and answer, "Hi Dad!"

_"Hey honey, how are things at Duel Academy?" _Keiko's father asked

"There going great," Keiko replied, "I just had to wake Jaden up from bed, once again."

_"Keiko, you know that boy who dueled a proctor's real deck?"_

"You mean, Yusuke."

_"That's the boy's name?"_

"Yeah, Yusuke Urameshi." Keiko replied, "I'm in the same dorm as him."

_"Keiko, that boy is a very powerful duelist."_

Keiko blinked twice in response to her father's comment, "Of course, he's powerful, if he's able to defeat a proctor's real deck and an Obelisk twice in a row."

_"That's not what I meant."_

Keiko's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

At the lighthouse, Zane was looking at the waves as they hit the docks, then he sensed that a presence was near and recognized it very well as he turned his gaze towards Alexis, who was walking towards him, "Hey Zane!" she greeted

Zane gave a slight wave at the blonde duelist, "What brings you here, Alexis?" he asked

Alexis sighed, "Well, you know that kid, Yusuke Urameshi?" she asked, "Well, last night and this morning, I dueled him and lost those two duels with him."

"Well, he's not called the Great Urameshi for nothing, of course."

Alexis blinked with confusion, "What do you mean by that, Zane?" she asked, "That kid can't be that skill, can he?"

"He is very skilled," Zane replied, "I've dueled him and it took almost all of my cards in my entire deck to defeat him."

Alexis's widened at that, "What!" she exclaimed, "He almost beat you!"

Zane nodded in reply, "That's right, back at his school he was the number one duelist. In duels, he's very unmerciful and callous. The only ones that were able to defeat him was myself, his sister, Hikari and his cousin."

"I'll say!" Alexis said, "He even used my own Cyber Blader against me and destroyed her after he was done." She added, remembering the duels that she had with Yusuke. "I mean the more it replays the two duels in my mind, the more convinced I become... he was by a hair's breadth putting any effort into the duel. Despite my reputation, my skills, and the fact that I might be able to get him suspended or expelled, he felt I wasn't worth his time."

"I see……" Zane narrowed his eyes

"And that's not all I found very odd and him," Alexis added, "In our duels, I could felt some animosity from him directing towards me, like he has it in for me."

Zane's eyes widened and narrowed once more, "Hey Lex, you remember Lina Keyo?"

Alexis recalled the name, "Yeah, she was always the quiet and shy type girl, who never made any friends. A friend of mine, Rita Miyako, always made fun and ridicule her for it and I was never the type, who stand for it and sometimes I have to tell her to knock it off. Rita had a crush on Yusuke and always tried to get his attention, but never to noticed to it, because he was either looking at his duel monster cards and taking to Lina."

"Lina was a very special friend of Yusuke and my little brother, Syrus." Zane told her, "She and those boys would hang out together for hours. You about Yusuke getting hit by a car, after saving the life of a small boy, a year ago, right?"

"Yeah?"

"While Yusuke was in a coma, Lina challenged Rita to a duel, to wager that she'll leave Yusuke alone, after he's waken up from his coma and Lina won the duel. Two nights after the duel, Lina's home was blown up and Rita was responsible for it, out of jealously."

Alexis's jaw was dropped, "You're kidding me!" she exclaimed

"No, I'm not and Rita was sent to a mental institution after an innocent bystander saw her throw the bomb, wiping out, Lina and her parents out of existence. Syrus was so saddened by the loss, but the one, who was more devastated, was Yusuke. Lina was very special to him and Rita took her away from him. From that day on, Yusuke resented Rita and he turned his back on romance, never to have anything to do with relationships above platonic."

Alexis gasped realizing why Yusuke was always cold to her, "No wonder and Yusuke knew that I hang around with her. He probably thinks that I helped her kill Lina, since I was good friends with her. While Yusuke was in a coma, I moved so, I had no idea that Rita killed Lina."

"Yusuke is still troubled on what happened, since then and to get his mind off the painful memories, he either looks at his duel cards and talk to them or find comfort from his sister, Hikari or his cousins, Kagome and the current King of Games himself Yugi Muto."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Kagome, Yusuke and Kari are related to the King of Games, himself. That was the only reason, why that Rita was into Yusuke in the first place, which was totally stupid. I guess I have a lot a lot of explaining to do to Yusuke."

In evening in the Ra Dorms, Yusuke was sitting on his bed, in his room, looking with an album and spotted pictures of a ten-year-old version of himself and Syrus, along with a girl with dark blue hair, at a park. As he looked at the pictures, a tear had come down from his eyes and he wiped it off from his face, 'Lina, I miss you so much.' He thought

Just then, a knock occurred at his door, which got him to wipe the tear stains from his face, thinking it's probably Kagome or Kari checking on him. Yusuke got from his bed and walked towards the door. He opened the door to reveal Keiko behind it, "Hey!"

"Keiko, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, while feeling surprised, "And how did you find out, where my room is?"

The brunette duelist looked up, with a blush, "Well, to answer your second question, your cousin, Kagome told me where your room is and the answer to your first question, I was wondering if you would like to….um…what I'm trying to say is that would walk to dinner with me."

Yusuke choked on those words, he could say 'no', but something about Keiko told him that he should say, "Yeah, just need to get my blazer," Yusuke went for chair where his blazer was hanging from and placed it onto his person. After buttoning it, he left the room with Keiko and closed the door and the two Ra Yellows walked away from the room.


	13. A Duel In Love

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 13: A Duel in Love**

In the school, the first-year students from the three dorms: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red are studying together in a class that Dr. Crowler is the teacher and at the moment, Alexis is standing, while explaining the characteristics of cards in duel monsters, "Duel Monster cards can be grouped into normal monsters, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards and spell cards. Trap cards can be separated to normal spells, counter spells and continuous spells. Spell cards can separated to normal spells, continuous spells, ritual spell, equip spells, quick-play spell and field spells." Alexis explained

Dr. Crowler was amazed with the blonde's explanation, "That was perfect!" he complemented, "Well done, Alexis! Of course, I won't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisk students!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes at this, 'Please Dr. Clowner, one of your Blue Obelisk students got schooled by a Yellow Ra student two times and you're the one, who lost to a first-year Red Slifer student, so I wouldn't be gloating if I were you.' He thought

"Yes Dr. Crowler!" Alexis sat down

"Humph" Yusuke responded, glaring at the blonde

Keiko, who was sitting at the left of Yusuke, had heard Yusuke's grunt after Alexis had finished answering Dr. Crowler's question and wondered why Yusuke is having in for Alexis. After the two weeks of knowing the black haired boy, she didn't find the answer to her question.

"Now, who should I choose next!" the Doctor said eyeing around the classroom then spotted Yusuke, "You Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke got up in attention, "Yes sir!" he said

"Please explain what a monster card is?"

"Certainly," Yusuke said and clearing his throat, "A monster card is the basic card used to attack your opponent. Monster Cards are categorized by type and attribute. There are 20 different types of monsters like Aqua, Beast, Beast-Warrior, Dinosaur, Dragon, Fairy, Fiend, Fish, Insect, Machine, Plant, Pyro, Reptile, Rock, Sea Serpent, Spellcaster, Thunder, Warrior, Winged Beast, and Zombie. There are also 6 different attributes like Dark, Earth, Fire, Light, Water and Wind. Type and attribute affect each monster's ability to Attack and Defend. Like Miss Rhodes has pointed out there are many cards of monster cards like normal, which coded yellow, fusion coded purple, ritual coded blue, effect monsters coded orange, and as for tokens they're in place of monster cards." Yusuke explained

Everyone, including Dr. Crowler's jaws were dropped at this, "Th-that was perfect!" Dr. Crowler commented

Jasmine and Mindy glared at Yusuke, "This punk is trying to piss me off," Mindy muttered

"You and me both, Mindy," Jasmine added

Keiko was surprised that Yusuke would know the parts of the monster card and put it in detail.

Dr. Crowler was applauding, "Good job, Mr. Urameshi, why I would never expected anything less from the brother of my Blue Obelisks."

Yusuke knowing that Crowler was referring to Kari, "Yes Dr. Crowler," Yusuke sat down

"Now, who should we question next?" Dr. Crowler was gazed around the room……well actually he was gazing around the Slifer area, "You Syrus Truesdale!"

Syrus sprung out of his seat in attention, while intimidated

"Oh boy……" Inuyasha muttered

"Here we go……." Miroku added

"Explain to the class what a field spell card is, please!" Dr. Crowler commanded

Syrus was a little nervous, but the word, 'little' in this case was an understatement, "A field spell is the thing……that affects the thing, which affect the thing……"

"Oh no……" Yusuke said, placing his two onto his forehead, knowing that Syrus knows the answer but too nervous to say anything at the moment.

"Even pre-duelists know the answer to this question, you Slifer Slacker!" said a random Obelisk duelist, which started laughter from most duelists, from the Obelisk area.

Kari glared at the Obelisk duelist, "You better watch your back after back class!" she snapped quietly so the duelist could hear, which scared the living hell out of him, knowing that Kari is going to give him the biggest beat down of the century

"What a jerk," Kagome muttered

"Ditto!" Keiko added

Chazz was slightly chuckling, "Really Chazz," Kurama whispering calmly and give Chazz a glare, which got him to stop chuckling, "Should you laugh at someone's misfortune?"

Chazz gave a nervous laugh, when Kurama was glaring at him, "Never mind!" Chazz squeaked

"No! I know this it's a……" Syrus was blushing and trying to think of the answer, which took a while

"Relax Sy!" Jaden told him

"Yeah, you totally got this!" Ryoko added

Syrus felt bad about himself, "I think not, sit down!" Dr. Crowler commanded, which he did, "Now could someone tell me the answer?" he asked, 'Preferably, someone who actually knows the answer and isn't wearing red, of course.' he thought shaking his head slowly and with people laughing

"Crowler has no honor at all," Hiei said, simply

"Poor Syrus," Keiko said, feeling bad for the small blunette and looks at Yusuke, "Is he always like this?" she asked

Yusuke nodded in reply, "He knows the answer, but anytime he's asked a question that he knows the answer he gets all nervous."

"I blew it! I made all the Slifers look bad!" Syrus said

"You know somethin', teach." Jaden said, which caught both Yusuke and Syrus's attention, "You really shouldn't be making fun of us, Slifers like that."

"Huh!" the doctor said

"I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat ya. So, when you make fun of us, you are really making fun of yourself!" Jaden said which frustrated the doctor and added small snickers from Sango, Kagome, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Alexis and Kari.

Kurama and Hiei smirked at Jaden's comment, remembering that Crowler was defeated by Jaden, "You know the one saying, what goes around comes around." Kurama said

'That's it! I won't tolerate this slacker at my school, for another second I'll see to it that he's taken down!' Crowler thought in frustration

However, Hiei and Kurama could sense what Crowler thinking was and wondered what he could be planning to do.

Later, it was Professor Banner's turn to teach, "So, as some of you students know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner," Banner said, while petting his cat, "I specialize at some of the lesser known tactics and strategies in the world of duel monsters, some of a few might consider to be natural."

As Banner was going on, Jaden was yawning as he was feeling asleep, "Oh by the way thanks Jaden!" Syrus whispered

Jaden turned his sleepy gaze to Syrus, "Sure no prob…… for what?" he asked

"Sticking up for me," Syrus replied

Jaden turned his eye away from Syrus, "Uh oh, I'm thinking that I might have to do that again, in a second."

"Syrus!" Professor Banner called out

Syrus sprung up from his seat, "Yeah!" he squeaked

"Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh, will you?"

Syrus was confused, "Pharaoh?"

"Unless, you're minoring as a scratching post."

A meow sound was heard from Syrus's feet. He looks down and sees Pharaoh at his feet and some of the kids are laughing at this.

Later Dr. Crowler was at his office, still furious at Jaden for humiliating him in front of class as he was writing down something, "How dare that Slifer Slacker Jaden make a mockery out of me in front of my class like that?" he muttered as he placed the feather pain back to its case, "It would be the last mistake that he'll make in this academy." He said, as he placed the letter into the envelope. Little did he know a seed was on the floor in his office and outside his office Hiei and Kurama are behind the door, spying on Dr. Crowler. The seed was like transmitter device that allows Kurama to place his spirit energy into it and once its on it becomes Kurama's eyes and ears. As for Hiei, his bandana was taken off to relieve a third eye, which could read Kurama's mind, so he could know also what Crowler has planned.

Dr. Crowler gets a small mirror and lipstick and puts some on his lips (A/N: What a freak!)

Dr. Crowler kisses the letter to make a kiss mark onto, "The Big Kiss Off!" he joked and laughed

Kurama's eyes widened, "Oh no!"

"We have to get that letter before that brown haired kid gets it," Hiei said

At the same time, another class is beginning. The students change they uniforms and are ready inside a main dome.

"I wonder where Sy is." Yusuke asked, himself eying around the place for any sign of the little blue haired teen

Inside the locker room, Dr. Crowler is lurking around to see if the coast is clear and got out of his hiding place, "Now to plan the beat where Jaden will have it," he said, as he was opening the door of every locket to find Jaden's locker, "Ah his shoes!" he whispered.

Unknown to him, Kurama and Hiei are at their hiding spot as well, watching Crowler's every move, "He has no honor at all." Hiei muttered

Dr. Crowler placed the letter onto Jaden's shoes and grinned at the thought of his planned-out revenge.

While at the gym, two young ladies in a gym uniforms walked in front of the students. One of them had red hair tied to a ponytail and gray eyes and the other one had blue hair and pink eyes, "Hi everyone my name is Fiona Fontaine," the red head introduced

"And my name's Botan Reaper and we'll be your gym instructors for the semester," the blue head added, "Are you ready to sweat?"

After Crowler left, Kurama and Hiei walked towards the locker where Crowler placed the letter in, "So fox, any ideas on how to get that letter out of there?" Hiei asked

Kurama brought out a seed from his pocket, "Yes there is," he replied and showing Hiei a seed, "This seed would help us open this locker, without any problems." Kurama placed some of his spirit energy and sent the seed into the locker.

"Lousy girls' gym!"

Kurama and Hiei were alarmed as they recognized the voice and the disappeared and Syrus came sliding into the room, "They should make the sign bigger!" he complained as he was trying to get his shoe off of his foot, while hopping.

Kurama and Hiei was behind the lockers, looking at Syrus opening the locker that they were to open and crouching down, "Hey those are Jaden's sneakers!" Syrus said, "He must have placed them in the wrong locker."

Kurama and Hiei were alarmed, "Oh no!" Kurama whispered, "We and Crowler have been mistaken that locker to be Jaden's."

Syrus takes Jaden's sneakers out of his locker and spotted a letter. The little blunette grabs it and looks at it and gets alarmed, "But this isn't Jaden's. Someone wrote me a letter, I wonder what it says." Syrus opens the letter and reads it: "Since the moment I first saw you I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight behind the Obelisk girls' dorm. Signed in dearingly, Alexis Rhodes!"

"What a fool?" Hiei muttered, "Sometimes I wonder who has the most stupidity Syrus or Kuwabara."

"Never mind that," Kurama snapped, "We've got to come up with something, otherwise Syrus will be in big trouble."

Later………

"What!" Yusuke snaps after hearing that Syrus received a love letter after gym class.

Syrus was grinning happily as he was changing, "I was surprised myself when I got this letter and now I can finally die happy that I've got a soul mate!"

"I don't know, Sy," Yusuke said, putting on his blazer, "It's from that Obelisk I told you about, who I creamed two times in a duel and she's the same one, who friends with that………"

Miroku nudged Yusuke in the ribs and Yusuke glared at Miroku, "What was that for?" he asked, with annoyance.

Miroku returned the glare, "Syrus finally found someone that loves him," he whispered, "Let's not rain on his parade, because of your enmity towards Alexis."

"I don't know, something stinks about that Alexis girl," Yusuke said, with disgust, "I don't buy it." Yusuke looked at Syrus, who was already changed, "Okay Syrus, maybe I got carried away about that." Yusuke said, patting Syrus's right shoulder

"That's okay, Yusuke," Syrus said, "I know that you're only looking out for me."

"Yeah, well let's get to class."

Later at the Ra Dorms……

"You've got to be kidding me," Yusuke said, after hearing from Kurama and Hiei about Dr. Crowler trap

"It's true," Kurama said, "Dr. Crowler assumed that Jaden will arrive at the Obelisk girls' dorm, but didn't expect Syrus to be there in Jaden's place."

"Dammit!" Kari cursed, "I knew Crowler was scum, but I never knew that he was a bigger snake!"

"Hold on!" Yusuke said, as he got out a remote control, "Earlier after gym class, I placed a mini video camera on to Syrus's shoulder."

"You did?" Hiei asked

"Yeah and I taped our conversation beforehand, so we got perfect evidence just incase that Syrus gets………" Kari socked Yusuke's head, "Please tell me that you're not going to do what I'm thinking you are."

Yusuke rubbed his head and glared at his sister, "You really don't much about that Alexis girl do you?"

"What do you mean?" Kari asked, with her arms crossed to her chest

"Did she ever tell you that she's one of Rita Miyako's little cronies?" Yusuke asked, while staring hard at Kari

Kari, Kurama and Hiei were surprised at this, "You mean the same girl that……"

Yusuke nodded at Kari's question, "Plus, I'm pretty sure that………."

"No! Alexis wouldn't do that!" Kari snapped, knowing what Yusuke was going to say, "How could you be sure?" Yusuke asked, "If she wouldn't do that, then how come she didn't stop Rita from……" Kari placed an arm around her brother to calm him down, "Okay sorry maybe I got a little hysterical and I'm still having doubts that Alexis had anything to do with the incident."

"Well I do" Yusuke said, in a cold tone

At night at the Slifer Dorm……

"Hey Sy, the outhouse is all yours, if you want it!" Kuwabara announced as he walked inside the dorm, while rubbing his hair with his towel

"Sy's gonzo!" Chumley said, which got Kuwabara's attention, "Yeah, he just left and he was in a really good mood to."

"A good mood?" Kuwabara said, with an eyebrow raised, "That really doesn't sound like Syrus."

At the Ra Dorms, Yusuke was at his room adjusting the T.V. set and he succeeded, just in time to see Syrus, in the screen getting captured by the girls and Yusuke concluded that Syrus must have gotten spotted.

_"Let go please!" Syrus begged as he was held by the arms_

Just then, a knock had occurred onto Yusuke's door and Yusuke walked towards the door and open it to see that Inuyasha and Miroku were behind it, "Hey guys, come in!"

The two boys walked in, "Yusuke, Miroku told me that him and you heard that Syrus relieved a love letter from that Alexis girl, is that true?" Inuyasha asked

"Not exactly," Yusuke said, "That letter was meant for Jaden Yuki."

"What!" the boys yelled

"That's right, Hiei and Kurama told me about it," Yusuke said, "And Syrus had mistaken the letter to be for him."

"Should have known," Inuyasha muttered

"Now Sy's captured by the girls, right now." Yusuke informed

"How did you know that?" Miroku asked

"Look at the screen and see for yourself."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at he screen where Syrus was taken to Alexis and her two roommates.

_"A love letter from Alexis?" Mindy asked, "You've got to be kidding."_

Yusuke sighed, "Poor Syrus," he said

_"Yep, ask her," Syrus suggested_

"Oh yeah, he's dead," Inuyasha said, in a bored tone

_"Hello Alexis is really tall and you're really short," Jasmine told Syrus, "She's really good in dueling and you're not……"_

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah right……" he muttered, "I've dueled her and she's not a pushover not as good as me. Figures that she wouldn't tell him that a Ra Yellow duelist defeated her two times in a row."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Yusuke with awe, "Wait, you dueled this girl two times and you won two times?" Inuyasha asked, "Let me guess you challenged her."

"No, it was the other way around," Yusuke told him, "She challenged me and got the biggest schooling of a lifetime."

_"Syrus, my name isn't even spelled right," Alexis said, after reading the letter_

"Looks like Syrus knows that he was duped," Miroku said

Inuyasha and Yusuke nodded in agreement

_"Here's what, girls," Alexis said, with her arms crossed, "I say we'll use Sy, here as bait to find out what we've been wondering about before. Just how good Jaden is and I think I know how."_

"Great, now she's going after that Jaden kid," Inuyasha said

"Maybe because he defeated Dr. Crowler's real deck," Miroku said

"Humph" Yusuke responded as she walked towards his desk, "If Little Lexi wants another defeat than, who am I to stop her." Yusuke said

"Wait Yusuke, hold on!" Miroku exclaimed, "Alexis wanted Jaden to duel with, not you!"

"Who said anything about me dueling her?" Yusuke asked, "She's not worth my time anymore. I'm only helping Jaden out a bit, so chill."

Yusuke got to the door and opened it, "Yusuke!" the black haired boy turned to see Keiko and Kagome walking towards him, "What's going on?"

"Oh just Jaden was challenged to a duel that's all."

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, Chazz Princeton challenged him, right?"

"No," Yusuke replied, "More like Alexis Rhodes challenge him."

"Wait, isn't she the one, you dueled and lost to you?" Kagome said

Yusuke told the two girls about what happened, as they ran out the door, "Figures……" Keiko said, "I just wish that Syrus didn't get caught into this."

Just then, Jaden was spotted running, with his duel disk on, "Hey Jaden, hold on!" Yusuke said, stopping the brunette, "What is it?" Jaden asked, "Syrus has been captured!"

"Yeah, we know," Yusuke said, "But that's not important now."

Jaden was confused at the moment and few moments later he was off to rescue Syrus, as he was rowing to the Obelisk girls' dorm. As he was landing the boat, Jaden sees Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy there with the captured Syrus. Unknown to Jaden, someone was taping this incident.

At the Ra Dorms…

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Keiko asked, watching Jaden's arrival at the Obelisk territory.

"Yeah, it will." Yusuke said

_"Hi Jaden!" Syrus greeted_

_"Hey, so what is it exactly is going on here?" Jaden asked_

_"To make a long story short," Syrus replied, "I'm basically a big loser."_

"What does he mean by that?" Keiko asked

"Syrus has never been the one with the most confidence," Kagome replied

_"Your friend here trespassed here to the Obelisk girls' dorm campus." Jasmine told him_

_"Is that true Sy?" Jaden asked_

_"Hey it's not like that!" Syrus snapped, knowing what was going on in Jaden and the girls' minds_

_"And know that you're here, Jaden," Mindy started, "You're trespassing too!"_

"WHAT!" Keiko yelled, in outrage

"Easy Keiko," Yusuke said, calming the brunette down

Keiko growled and grabbed Yusuke's neck and started choking him, "How dare you tell me that!" she screeched, as she shook Yusuke, "My cousin getting pulled into a situation that he had nothing to do with!"

"But he……won't get……expelled!" Yusuke said, while getting choked, "And……if you stop……shaking……me and let……me……go, I'll explain!"

Keiko stops shaking Yusuke and lets him go and the black haired boy started panting, 'This girl is small, but has a very strong grip on a guy,' Yusuke thought, 'Now I know Jaden feels.'

"Whoa, now that was scary," Inuyasha said

"Yeah no kidding," Miroku added

Yusuke regained his breath, "Okay, Jaden's a good duelist and he can prove it. That time that he defeated Dr. Crowler and almost defeated Chazz Princeton in a duel, proves it. I've dueled this girl and she's isn't what I'd like to call a slouch herself, but Jaden needs to be ready for anything."

_"Duel!"_

"It looks like the duel's starting," Inuyasha said

At the middle of the lake, Jaden and Alexis are facing each other, with Jaden standing on his boat, with Syrus and Alexis standing on the other boat with her roommates.

"Watashi no time, draw!" Alexis (ALP: 8000) draws her card and places it in her hand, "Etoile Cyber, rise!" Etoile Cyber (ATK: 1200), "And I'll place one card face-down!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Jaden (JLP: 8000) draws his card and looks at it, "First, I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600), "And now I'll have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman sends a flow of electricity at Etoile Cyber.

Alexis grunts, "Hold it right there!" Alexis's face-down card is opened up, "I'll play the trap card, Doble Passé!"

"Oh crap!" Yusuke exclaims

"That's the same card that she used on you, Yusuke!" Kagome added

Sparkman's attack is thrown away from Etoile Cyber hits Alexis (ALP: 8000)-(ALP: 6400), which confuses Jaden a bit, "Doble Passé changes your attack to a direct attack on me and now my monster that you were going to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you!" True to Alexis's words, Etoile Cyber charges towards Jaden.

"Oh great……" Jaden muttered

"Oh when my Etoile Cyber attacks an opponent directly her attack gets increased by 600 points!" Etoile Cyber (ATK: 1200)-(ATK: 1800) past Sparkman and round kicks Jaden's left shoulder and Jaden clutches his shoulder (JLP: 8000)-(JLP: 6200), "I have to admit that was good." Jaden muttered, "I'll throw down one face-down and end my turn!"

Alexis smirked, "Watashi no time, draw!" she wipes out a card, "I'll play Blade Skater!" A purple and blue woman with large ice skates which seemed to be part of her feet, and identical blades on her wrists appeared on Alexis' field and skates by Etoile Cyber. (ATK: 1400), "And, I'll play the spell card, Polymerization to fuse both Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!" Cyber Blader (ATK: 2100)

Jaden gasped, 'So, that's the monster that Yusuke told me about.' He thought

"Now Cyber Blader attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!" At Alexis's commanded, Cyber Blader skated towards Jaden's Sparkman and slices through the hero, with her skates and destroying it. Jaden grunts as his life points went down (JLP: 6200)-(JLP: 5700) and went back to Alexis's side.

"Way to go, Alexis!" Mindy cheered

"Yeah, you've got him now!" Jasmine added, "I knew what this punk defeated Dr. Crowler, it was only luck."

"Oh shut up!" Keiko said, at the sound of Jasmine's voice mocking her cousin's dueling skills

"It will be my pleasure to prove you wrong," Jaden announced, "Ore no time, draw!" Jaden draws his card, "All right perfect, I'll activate the field spell card, Fusion Gate!" Jaden slaps the card into the field spell slot, "Now I'll can fuse monsters without a Polymerization card and I'm going to summon this one, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100)

"Okay, it looks like it's one fusion monster against another, huh, Jaden?" Alexis goaded with a grin, "That's fine with me, all though, since they have the same attack power, they'll end up destroying each other."

"True, but I'll activate a spell card known as Misfortune!" Jaden declared

Jasmine and Mindy gasped at the sound of the card's name, "Oh crap!" Alexis gasped, "You have that card too!"

"I'm guessing by the surprised expression that you know what this card do," Jaden said, "With this spell card, you monster gets to attack you directly and you take damage equal to half of your Cyber Blader's attack points!"

"Wait a sec……Yusuke has the same card," Syrus said, to himself

"Damn it……" Alexis complained

"Now Cyber Blader attack Alexis directly with Whirlwind Rage!" Jaden declared as a shining green barrier appeared around him and before Alexis knew it, her Cyber Blader was rushing forward to attack the barrier and bounced off and lunged at the frightened Alexis and kicks Alexis's chin (ALP: 5350), "Had enough, yet!" Jaden said, with a smirk

"Not one bit!" Alexis was gritting her teeth, hating to have her own monster attack her again, "But too bad that you can't attack this turn, since you've played Misfortune."

"You're right," Jaden said, putting his finger up, "I can't attack this turn and even if I can the only that would survive is your Cyber Blader."

"What……" Alexis said

"That's right, I was told about Cyber Blader's effects and I'm very impressed, but it won't stay on the field for much longer! Go trap card, Flame Wingman Scorcher!"

"What's it do?" Alexis asked

"I can only activate this card when I have Flame Wingman on my side of the field and it destroys one monster on your side of the field, despite having special effects like if I have one monster on my side of the field it you monster can't be destroyed in battle."

Fire had swirled around Cyber Blader and the female monster gave a shriek as it was engulfed by the flames, "No! My Cyber Blader!" Alexis exclaimed (ALP: 3250/JLP: 3600)

"All right!" Yusuke cheered

"That's my cousin!" Keiko added

"Alexis's best monster is destroyed!" Jasmine said

"Are you impressed?" Jaden asked, with a smirk

"Yeah, I have to admit that was impressive," Alexis said, "Watashi no time, draw!" she draws the card and smirked, "All right, I'll activate the spell card, Fusion Monster Reborn to summon Cyber Blader back from the grave!" Cyber Blader comes back from the dead with vengeance in mind (ATK: 2100), "Next, I'll play Fusion Weapon to Cyber Blader to increase her strength by 1500 points." (ATK: 2100/DEF: 800)-(ATK: 3600/DEF: 2300)

"Uh oh! I think you might need to brace yourself for this one, Sy ole' buddy," Jaden said

"Go Blader, attack Flame Wingman with Trident Shock!" Cyber Blader let's out a huge blast at Flame Wingman and before he could defend himself the monster was disintegrated and Jaden covers his face with his left arm as his life points dramatically decreased (JLP: 3600)-(JLP: 2100), "Don't forget about Fusion Monster Reborn's side effect!"

Alexis sighed, "No Jaden, I haven't forgotten about that. I'll end my turn." she said as her life points went down a bit (ALP: 3250)-(ALP: 2200)

Jaden looked at his duel disk, 'The only card I have out is Fusion Gate, but there's still a chance that I'll win. It all just depends what I draw right here and now. I hope that I don't blow it and have to face Keiko's wrath.' He thought, knowing what his cousin would do to him if he lost and it won't be pretty, "Ore no time, draw!" he announced as he drew his card and grinned, "Perfect!"

"I'll play the Elemental Hero Clayman, rise!" Jaden announced. Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800), "And I'll activate the spell card, Monster Reborn, so come on back, Sparkman!" in a whirl of wind Sparkman appears on the field besides Clayman (ATK: 1600)

"What difference will he make?" Alexis asked, "My Cyber Blader has way more attack points than him. Your Sparkman won't stand a chance!"

"He won't but with Fusion Gate's special effect, I can him and Clayman together to summon someone it will. Rise Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" in a blaze of thunder and lightning a yellow and purple giant appears onto Jaden's side (ATK: 2400)

"Hate to break it to ya, but my Cyber Blader's attack points are still higher at 3600!" Alexis pointed out

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," Jaden said, "Like my cousin, you're pretty good in nagging. But one of my Thunder Giant's special effect is that he can destroy one of your monsters if its original attack points are lower than his own."

"Wait, original attack points……."

"That's right, original attacks without any enhancement."

"But before I played Fusion Weapon, my Cyber Blader's attack points were just 2100."

"Exactly and that's even lower than my Hero Thunder Giant's, so your Blader is automatically destroyed!" True to Jaden's word, Thunder Giant blasts electrocity, similar to Sparkman's attack at Cyber Blader, destroying her, "And the coolest part about it is, Alexis, is that I still have his attack to use on you, Voltage Thunder!" the giant blasts a huge stream of electrocity at Alexis and hits her.

"Alexis!" Jasmine exclaimed, as Alexis falls back as her life points hit zero.

"What just happened?" Mindy asked, "You lost but this time……"

Alexis sent a death glare at Mindy, "Don't say anything……" she seethed

"Yeah!" Syrus cheered

"All right, it looks like that is game!" Jaden announced as he was thrust his two fingers at Alexis

"I don't believe it," Miroku said, after watching Jaden's victory

"Awesome! Jaden won!" Keiko cheered, automatically wrapping her arms around Yusuke, hugging him, which caught Yusuke by surprise, "You were right, sorry for choking you earlier."

"No problem!" Yusuke said, while feeling a bit uncomfortable by the hug, "Now will you please let go of me."

_"Well a deal's a deal," Jaden said, "I won and we get off free!"_

_Alexis placed her hand on her side, "Okay guys, I won't back out, we'll keep this a secret!"_

_"Well if you ask me, I think we should turn both of them in, right now!" Jasmine spat_

"WHAT!" Keiko yelled, in outrage, oblivious that she had her arms around Yusuke's neck, choking the boy.

_Alexis glared at Jasmine, "Well no one asked you!" she spat_

_"Alexis……" Jasmine started_

_"Jaden beat me in a duel fair and square there's nothing to it."_

_"Actually it was more than that, it was close," Jaden said, in a matter-of-fact, "Yeah, you got game!" he added, which surprised Alexis a bit_

_"Later!" the boys said as the row away_

Later……

"What the duel was taped!" Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy yelled in unison, after hearing that Yusuke had taped the duel, Syrus's trespassing to the girls' dorm and the fake love from Dr. Crowler from Kari, after she called the girls into her room.

"That's right," Kari said, "My brother doesn't trust you three at all."

"Okay that's it!" Jasmine snapped, "Ever since, we met that punk he's been rude and crude, what does he have against Alexis!"

"The fact I was friends with the murderer of a special friend of his," Alexis said, solemnly

"WHAT!" Jasmine and Mindy yelled, in unison

Alexis had told them about what happened, "That still doesn't make any sense," Jasmine said, "You had nothing to do with it, it was that freaky girl, who killed Lina not you!"

"I know, but I feel that I was responsible for Lina's death, I should have stopped her and Lina would be alive but now she's dead." Alexis said, clinching her fists

At the Ra Yellow dorm……

"Hey Yusuke, you wanted to see me?" Syrus asked, as he entered Yusuke's room, "Yeah Sy,"

"What is it?" Syrus asked

"You that Alexis girl?"

"Yeah?"

"I taped the duel between her and Jaden Yuki."

"You did?"

"Yeah and that Dr. Crowler was the one, who was responsible for writing that letter to Jaden, the one that was placed in your locker by mistake."

Syrus sighed in sadness, "How could I forget?" he asked, "Face it, I'm a big loser!"

"You're not a loser, Sy!" Yusuke said, "The loser around here is that blonde and Crowler."

Syrus looked at Yusuke with confusion, "What do you mean by that?" he asked

Yusuke walked to his bag and brought out a book and gave it to Syrus. Syrus opened the book and looked through, "Hey it's the yearbook from elementary school!" Syrus said, as he looked around the pages

"Now go to page. 7, I think you'll find the something very interesting."

Syrus did what Yusuke had said and his eyes narrowed at the sight., "Great, it the murderer and her cronies," he seethed, "I'll never forget what they've done to me! And Lina!"

"Now take a good look at the girl with the blonde hair, look familiar!"

Syrus looked hard at the picture of the blonde girl and his eyes widened, "Yusuke, that girl almost looks like………" he said, "It can't be true!"

"Yeah, that's girl is Alexis Rhodes, one of Rita Miyako's cronies, the one who sent Lina to her death."

"And I was falling for one of Rita's partners in crime and you didn't tell me!" Syrus yelled, staring Yusuke hard

"I tried to tell you, but you were in your little world and wouldn't listen to me," Yusuke retorted

Syrus felt kind of dumb, realizing that Yusuke was right, "But when she seems different from before, like she was being nice."

"Oh please, it's probably a front to keep our guard down." Yusuke muttered, with his arms crossed

-Jaden's Cards List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (FM), Fusion Gate (S), Misfortune (S), Monster Reborn (S)

Flame Wingman Scorcher: Normal Trap: You can only activate this card, when you have "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" on your side of the field. Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and both players take damage equal to the attack of the monster destroyed by this effect.

-Alexis's Cards List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Fusion Monster Reborn (S), Fusion Weapon (S)


	14. Field Exams 1:Trial of the Blue Eyes P1

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 14: The Field Exams Pt. 1: Trial of the Blue Eyes**

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

-Whack!-

Yusuke slams his alarm clock with his fist, he realized that today was the field exams test. Yusuke didn't feel like getting up, because he was so tired from the late night study the previous night which he, Jaden and Inuyasha did. He also knew that the exam starts in an hour and a half and if he doesn't get his lazy ass out of bed, then he had to deal with Kagome, Kari and Keiko's wraths combined considering that it was their idea for the last night studying, which he didn't want to do.

Yusuke got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom to get refreshed for the day. After getting ready and putting on his uniform, Yusuke got out of his room, still feeling tired.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had just gotten out of his room, feeling just as tired as Yusuke is and spotted Yusuke walking towards, "Let me guess, you're tired too?" he asked

Yusuke nodded and yawned, "It's because of this damn test that I'm so tired." He muttered

"Yeah, thanks to your cousin, sister and girlfriend, I only got about two hours of sleep last night," Inuyasha yawned

Yusuke's eyes were shot up, "What do you mean by 'girlfriend'?"

Inuyasha rolled his droopy golden eyes, "Keiko……" he yawned again, "The way you two are like with one another you two seem to be a couple."

Yusuke glared at Inuyasha, "She's not my girlfriend, just a friend and plus you know as well as I do that I'm only in love with dueling and nothing else." He yawned

"Oh and speaking of dueling, don't you know that after the written exam, that's an actual dueling test, kind of like the entrance exams."

Suddenly, energy came into Yusuke, "Dueling exams………" he said, with a grin, "That's great!"

"Yeah……"

"Well, we better go to the exam site, now."

At the Slifer Dorms, Jaden, Kuwabara and Chumley were still sleeping, while Syrus was sitting at his desk, nervous about the fields test, "Please, please, please, please, help me ace my test today or I'll get stuck wearing his red blazer forever……not that red doesn't look good on you, Slifer!" Syrus prayed, while wearing a head band with three Monster Reborn cards onto while surrounded by candles, "But I want be in Ra Yellow, please give me a sign that you'll please."

Just then, the alarm went off, which alarmed Syrus, "SLIFER!" he screeched

Kuwabara was waken off by Syrus's yell and yawned. He rubs his eyes and looked at the clock and remembered that it was the fields tests today, as he got out of bed, "Good morning……uh Syrus, what's with the headband?" Kuwabara asked, pointing at Syrus's headband

"I'm getting help," Syrus replied, as he turned off the alarm and gazed at the sleeping Jaden, "And of course, Jaden sleeps right through it."

Kuwabara crotched down to look at the sleeping Jaden, "How could he be so relax, when there's so much at steak?" he asked

Syrus sighed, "Jaden, wake up, if you missed these test you'll never advance to the next dorms!" he told him as he was shaking the brunette, which resulted as Jaden pushed Syrus away from him, "Wrong cause I'll play a trap!" he announced and went straight to bed

Syrus tires to sit up, "Why can't he be dreaming in defense mode, when I wake him up!" he asked, no one in particular

"Duh? Syrus, you shouldn't be waking him up at all!" Chumley suggested

"Huh?" Syrus and Kuwabara said, in unison

"Just think about it, guys," Chumley said, "Today's written test, we have our field's test and it would be totally lishes for us three if we let Jaden sleep right through it, you guys get what I'm saying."

"Chumley, I never get you say," Syrus said

"Hello, the field test is where they pit class members to face each other in a duel and I don't want to duel the guy who defeated Dr. Crowler, so if we get the competition to sleep in we make out, ya got it."

"Oh I get it!" Kuwabara snapped, glaring at Chumley, "And I'm starting to get why you were held back 2 years!"

"Jaden, wake up, we're all ready late, so we'll save you a seat!" Syrus sprung out of the room and towards the exam site and Kuwabara went to the bathroom to get ready.

While at school, Yusuke and Inuyasha were at their seat, with their heads down sleeping. Just then, Keiko came by and spotted the two boys sleeping and wondered if the late night studying had taken it's toll on the two. Keiko walked up to Yusuke and nudged him, "Yusuke, wake up!" she told him, "Class is about to start."

"Wrong cause I played a trap!" Yusuke called out, pushing the brunette away and went to sleep again.

Keiko regained her balance and looked at the two sleeping boys, "Gee, he's a lot like Jaden," she said to herself, "He dreams about dueling as well."

Kagome and Kari had came to see the two sleeping boys, "I'm guessing that they didn't get enough sleep," Kagome said

"This always works," Kari walked towards Yusuke and bend over to place her mouth close to her brother's ear, "Yusuke, you have no monsters or face-downs out and your life points are at 1000 and your opponent has a Summoned Skull out and is going to attack you directly!"

Yusuke shot up wide wake and looked at Kari, "Glad that you're awake, bro!" she said, with glee

Kagome got close to Inuyasha and bents down to place her mouth close to Inuyasha's ears, "Hey Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had stole your last cup of ramen!"

Inuyasha shot up wide wake and yelled, "Sesshomaru, you bastard!" he snapped, which was a result of the girls giggling at his outburst, "I really need to try that out with Jaden, the next time he oversleep," Keiko said, "Speaking of Jaden, where is he? Stupid question, he's probably oversleeping again, now I know what to do know."

Just then, Syrus and Kuwabara made their appearance by towards the room and ran down the stairs to their seats, "Hey guys, where's Jaden?" Yusuke asked

"Last we saw him, he was still sleeping," Kuwabara asked

"Figures……" Keiko muttered

While in the hallways…….

"No! No! I don't want to go!" Naruto cried as he was being dragged by Jordan, "I hate written tests!"

Jordan rolled his eyes, having had enough of Naruto's whining and complaining, "I've been studying all night and you're still having a little test anxiety." He said

"Easy for you say!" Naruto snapped

While outside, Jaden was wake and running to class, "Boy that Chumley sure can cook!" he announce, "Five course breakfast, wow!"

Jaden runs pasted an old lady, who was pushing a truck up a hill, which got Jaden to stop, "Hold on!" he said, as he turned around and felt that the old lady needed help, "Ah to be a gentleman or to be on time." He said, to himself, "Oh well seeing that I'm never on time!"

Jaden ran behind the old lady and grabbed hold on the truck, "Never fear, Jaden's here!" he announced

"Oh thank you," the old lady said, "You must be from the auto club."

"Don't let the red jacket fool ya," Jaden said, as he was pushing the truck, "I'm just your good deed dude!" Jaden accidentally, let's go of the truck, "Isn't it just nice!" the elderly said

The truck was being pushed back, "It would be nice if I pushed!" Jaden ran behind the truck and pushed it, "You're such a sweet boy, I'll remember this!" the lady said

While at class, the test had already had started thirty minutes prior, "You have 45 minutes to finish your test," Banner said to the class

Naruto was tapping his feet in nervousness, 'This is bad, really bad,' he thought, 'I'm going to fail.' He didn't even start his test

Sakura and Sasuke could tell that Naruto was have a nervous breakdown, 'I guess the pressure is really getting to Naruto,' Sakura thought

'I'm guessing that he did _actually_ study for the test and too nervous to start,' Sasuke thought

Syrus had his head down sleeping, "……which counters a field spell……which counters."

"I didn't know that this was an oral exam, Syrus."

Syrus woke up to see Jaden towering above him, "Maybe, next time, sleeping would be better than an all night Slifer Salience!" he said

"You're here!" Syrus commented

"You two might want to keep it down!"

The two boys looked up to see Chazz, glaring at them, "Some of us might want to pass this test!" Chazz seethed

"Hey I plan to pass, but it doesn't work out that way!" Jaden said

"Oh Jaden!" Banner called out, "Why don't you come down here and get your exam?"

"Be there in a giff!" Jaden said, making his way downstairs

Keiko sighed at the annoyance and embarrassment of her cousin, 'If anyone asks, I'm not related to him.' She thought

A few moments later, Jaden and Syrus were sleeping and snoring through the test, "You may be able to dream your way out of the written exam, Jaden, but when your field test starts believe me, you'll have a nightmare." Dr. Crowler muttered, while by the door spotting the sleeping brunette

After the written test was finished, everyone was racing to the card shop to get some rare cards for their deck, while Bastion, Inuyasha and Yusuke are waking Jaden and Syrus from sleeping, "Guys, wake up, the card shop will run out of cards if you two aren't up to get them!" Yusuke said, shaking Jaden up

"Well that's obviously not working," Ryoko said

Syrus shot up and sighed, "I flunked!" he said, "I'm a complete failure!"

"Okay Syrus is up all there left is Jaden," Ryoko said, looking at the sleeping brunette

Keiko groaned in annoyance and bowed her head down, as a sweat drop was form on her head and turned to a red anime vein, "Move over, Bastion." The brunette walked past Bastion and towards the sleeping Jaden, "Hey Jaden, Yugi is outside the room and he wants to duel you!" she lied to get the brunette up, it worked.

Jaden jumped out of his seat, "Alright!" Jaden was going to sprung out, only to find a fist slammed to his face, "OUCH!" Jaden yelled as he was holding his nose

"That got him up!" Bastion said

"And that has got to hurt!" Yusuke added

Jaden rubbed his nose and glared at the person responsible, "Keiko, that hurt!" he snapped

Keiko returned the glare, "Maybe, if you stop oversleeping then I wouldn't have to do that!" she snapped back

"Okay, girls are officially too scary," Syrus said, hiding behind Yusuke, "Hey where did everyone go?"

"Everyone are at the card shop getting rare cards for their decks," Bastion replied

"Then, why are you not there, Bastion?"

"Please, one rare card would throw my delicate deck of balance."

"Mine wouldn't!" Syrus exclaimed

A few moments later………

"What do you mean, that you're sold out!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at the lady cashier

"I'm sorry, sir," the cashier said, "But all of our rare packs have been sold to a mysterious customer."

"You're kidding!" Yusuke said

"No I'm not, but there's a one pack left," the lady showed the last pack.

"Now what," Keiko asked

"Great, I already I'm going to flunk the written exam, but know the field test!" Syrus complained

"What's going on?" Kari asked, as she walked towards her brother

"It turns out that all of the rare cards have been brought out by one student," Yusuke replied

Kari blinked twice, "That's it," she said and smirked, "Hey Dorothy!"

"Did someone call from me?" an old lady came from the back of the store and spotted the customers

"Hey it's you!" Jaden exclaimed, pointing at Dorothy, "Hey, you're that nice boy from this morning!" she said

"Hey Jaden, where did you know this lady?" Keiko asked, pointing at Dorothy

"Hey Dorothy, are they any more rare cards left?" Kari asked

Later, the fields test was started and Inuyasha and Yusuke were facing each other and with their duel disk activated (ILP: 8000/YLP: 8000)

"Ore no time, draw!" Inuyasha draws his first card for the duel, "I'll summon White Magician Pikeru in attack mode!" a little girl with pink hair and blue eyes, wearing a white magician role and a golden rod appears on the field (ATK: 1200), "But she won't be alone with this face-down!" the face-down appears behind Pikeru

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke wipes out his card from his deck, "I'll summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" a red dinosaur egg appears on the field and hatched out a baby black dragon with red eyes (ATK: 800)

"That won't make any impression on you," Inuyasha said, "He's weaker than my magician."

"I know that, but he won't be here for long because I'll sacrifice him to summon his daddy the full grown Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"What!" Inuyasha exclaims as Yusuke's chick grows to the full grown dragon that we know (ATK: 2400)

Suddenly gasps came from the audiences, "A Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jaden exclaims

"Now Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack his Pikeru with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red Eyes blasts his dark red fire blast at Pikeru

"Go Trap Card, Magic Cylinder!" Inuyasha's face-down trap opens up and two cones appears in front of Pikeru and Red-Eyes's attack goes to one of the cones

"What!" Yusuke exclaims

"Now your attack gets reflected back to you directly!" True to Inuyasha's word, the other cone fires Red-Eyes's attack back at Yusuke and hits him hard (YLP: 8000)-(YLP: 5600)

"Urameshi took the first hit!" Kuwabara exclaims, "And on his first turn."

The fire that hits Yusuke has disappears.

Inuyasha chuckles, "That's what you get for being overconfident," he goaded

Yusuke grimaced, "That ends my turn."

"Ore no time, draw!" Inuyasha draws a card, "Now Pikeru's effect activates, which means that my life points increase by 300 for every monster on my side of the field. (ILP: 8000)-(ILP: 8300) I'll summon Skilled Cyber Magician in defense mode!" Skilled Cyber Magician (ATK: 1900), "And I'll switch Pikeru to defense mode and end my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card, "I'll summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in attack mode!" a somewhat small, metallic dragon/bird appeared on his field, giving a small screech. (ATK: 1600), "That's not all, next I'll activate Level Up! To transform my Horus to a level 6 monster!" the small dragon roared as a cloud of black fire surrounds him and getting bigger and the flames died out as it emerged as a dragon/eagle (ATK: 2300)

"Awesome!" Jaden exclaims, "Yusuke has two monsters with attack points over than 2000!"

"This means that Inuyasha is toast!" Ryoko added

"That's nothing," Kagome said, "You guys didn't see Yusuke's best cards."

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked, "Aren't those Armed Dragon's the best cards in Yusuke's deck?"

"Let's just say that when you look at them, you'll be very surprised." Syrus replied

"Now Horus attack his Skilled Cyber Magician with Black Flame Attack!" Horus breaths black fire at Inuyasha's magician, annihilating it. Inuyasha blocks the impact from hitting his face, "Now Red-Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes hurls its attack towards Pikeru and the magician squeals as she is engulf by the dark fire.

"Now, I'll place these two face-downs and time to take this duel to the next level, Inuyasha to the highest level!" Yusuke said, "What!" Inuyasha said, "It's time to upgrade my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 to LV8! The LV8 Horus the Black Flame Dragon!" Horus transforms into an even larger and dangerous looking one as it emerges and flaps its wings and roared (ATK: 3000)

"Oh man that thing's massive!" Keiko exclaimed

"Yeah no kidding!" Ryoko added

"And a special ability to boot," Sango said, "Now Inuyasha can't use spell cards, while Yusuke can."

"Whoa! Talk about an unfair advantage!" Ryoko commented

-With Chazz-

"No way!" Chazz said, looking at Inuyasha and Yusuke's duel, "That kid, Yusuke has that dragon is deck."

"Oh man, dog-boy there is gonna get slammed," Sakura said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Now I'm beginning to see why you're put as Slifer, loser," Neji insulted, "The Horus LV8 has an ability to negate any of the spell card that the owner chooses."

Inuyasha was sweating, 'Damn it,' he thought, 'Now I can't use any of my spells, but I'll not going to give up.' Inuyasha places his hand to his deck, "Ore no time, draw!" Inuyasha draws his next card and grinned at the sight of it, "I'll play one face-down and end my turn!"

"Not much Inuyasha can do, with Horus's special effect, which Yusuke can negate any spell card he chooses," Bastion said

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke wipes out a card from his deck

"Activate trap card, A Rival Appears!" Inuyasha's face-down opens up, "See I get to select one monster on your side of the field and special summon a monster, whose level is equal to the monster I chose," Inuyasha said, "And the monster I choose is Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 and I choose to summon forth Rival Magician!" Rival Magician (ATK: 3000), "Now to activate my Rival Magician's special ability, see whenever he's special summoned by a trap card he destroys all spell and trap on your side of the field and for each one destroyed, you get inflicted 200 points of damage! Rival Magician, strut your stuff!"

The magician fired a yellow blast at Yusuke's facedowns and destroys them. The black haired Ra screams as his life points takes a hit (YLP: 5400)-(YLP: 5200)

"He got nailed on that one," Jaden said

"Lucky shot," Yusuke said, "Now I'll activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light, now your monster can't attack for three turns, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grimaced, as a shower of green light beamed swords came and surrounded Inuyasha and his monster "It's only a matter of time that I'll remove these swords, Yusuke!"

"We'll see," Yusuke said, with a smirk, "That ends my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Inuyasha draws his card, "I'll summon Rapid-Fire Magician in defense mode!" Rapid-Fire Magician (ATK: 1600), "That ends my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card, "I'll summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!" Mirage Dragon (ATK: 1600), "Mirage Dragon, attack his Rapid-Fire Magician with Spectrum Blast!" Yusuke commanded as his dragon shots a beam of light blue energy from its mouth and hits Rapid-Fire Magician hard, destroying him, "That ends my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Inuyasha draws his card from his deck, "I'll summon Skilled Cyber Magician in defense mode and that ends my turn!" Skilled Cyber Magician (ATK: 1900)

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card and smirked, "Okay Inuyasha, I'll sacrifice my Red-Eyes and Mirage Dragon to summon forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" just then a white dragon with huge wings and blue eyes appears on the field (ATK: 3000)

Just then, gasps where occurring at the appearance of Blue-Eyes, "What!" Jaden exclaimed

"A Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Keiko added, "That's impossible!"

"Yeah, only Seto Kaiba has that card!" Ryoko commented

"Oh yeah!" Kuwabara cheered, "Urameshi has this duel in bag with that dragon!"

-With Chazz-

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chazz exclaimed, "How could Yusuke get a card like that, only Kaiba has those dragons!"

-With Alexis-

"No way!" Alexis exclaimed, "How could there be more than three Blue-Eyes!"

"You're kidding me!" Sakura exclaimed

"Yeah, how could that guy have a Blue-Eyes in his deck!" Naruto said, "I thought only Kaiba has those dragons."

"Now Horus attack his Rival Magician with Black Inferno Blaze!" Horus opened his mouth and launched a massive pillar of black flame at Rival Magician, "Okay Yusuke, here I come Rival Magician counterattack, Luminous Spiral!" the magician blasts a wave towards the impending attack of Horus and both monster are destroyed, "Now Blue Eyes Attack his other monster with White Lightning!"

Inuyasha covered his eyes as a bright light shot from the Blue-Eyes's mouth and wiped out his magician. He peeked up and saw a brief glimpse of his magician being destroyed, "Too bad that Horus is gone and that means that I get to play spell cards." Inuyasha goaded

Yusuke chuckled and turned to laughter, "Next I'll activate the spell card, Level Modulation!" he declared, "Then, allow me to educate you, first you draw two cards………"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Oh well, free draws……" he said drawing two cards

"Then I get to summon a monster from my graveyard that includes "LV" in its card name, so rise again Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8!" Horus the Black Dragon LV8 appears again (ATK: 3000)

"Oh crap!" Inuyasha complained

"Now what was that you were saying that I can't use spell cards," Yusuke smirked slightly and looked at his hand, "I'll end my turn and my swords are no longer in effect." Yusuke's swords that were surrounded Inuyasha had disappeared

"Ore no time, draw!" Inuyasha draws his card, "I'll summon Gemini Elf in defense mode!" two female human-sized elves appears on the field (ATK: 1900), "And that would end my turn!"

"Okay, someone explain to me how did Yusuke gain a Blue-Eyes in his deck?" Ryoko asked

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you guys in a cliffhanger.

-Yusuke's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Blue Eyes White Dragon (M), Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (M), Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (M), Level Modulation (S), Red-Eyes Black Chick (M), Red-Eyes Black Dragon (M), Swords of Revealing Light (S)

-Inuyasha's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Magic Cylinder (T), White Magician Pikeru (M)


	15. Field Exams 2:Trial of the Blue Eyes P2

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Recap:

_Inuyasha and Yusuke were facing each other and with their duel disk activated (ILP: 8000/YLP: 8000)_

_"Ore no time, draw!" Inuyasha draws his first card for the duel, "I'll summon White Magician Pikeru in attack mode!"_

_"I'll sacrifice my Red-Eyes and Mirage Dragon to summon forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" just then a white dragon with huge wings and blue eyes appears on the field (ATK: 3000)_

_Just then, gasps where occurring at the appearance of Blue-Eyes, "What!" Jaden exclaimed_

_"A Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Keiko added, "That's impossible!"_

_"Yeah, only Seto Kaiba has that card!" Ryoko commented_

_"Now Blue Eyes Attack his other monster with White Lightning!"_

_"Okay, someone explain to me how did Yusuke gain a Blue-Eyes in his deck?" Ryoko asked_

**Chapter 15: F. E. Pt.2: Trial of the Blue Eyes Pt. 2**

"I know how," Keiko started, "The Blue Eyes Wielder Tournament."

Jaden and Ryoko gave the brunette puzzled looks, "Blue Eyes Wielder Tournament, what's that?" Jaden asked

Ryoko sent a glared at Jaden, "You really don't know everything don't you? It's a prestigious tournament where duelists from around the world competing in teams of at least four for the three Blue-Eyes, including the Ultimate and Shinning Dragons for the prize and hosted by Seto Kaiba and Maximillon Pegasus every two years."

"That's right and Yusuke was the winner for one five years ago," Kagome said,

"What!" Jaden exclaimed

"You mean that Yusuke has all three Blue Eyes in his deck!" Ryoko added

Kagome nodded in reply, "He's had them in his deck, since he was ten years old," she said, "Plus, Yusuke isn't the only one with three Blue Eyes, including the Ultimate and Shinning Dragon. Every member of Team Urameshi was rewarded five of the Blue Eyes Cards, including White Dragon Ritual and Paladin of White Dragon."

"So, who was in Team Urameshi?" Jaden asked

"Yusuke, Suichi Minamono, Hiei Jaganist, Kuwabara, Kari and myself," Kagome got out her deck and showed them to her friends, "Whoa! You got them!" Ryoko gawked

"Yeah, however, Kuwabara, Suichi, Kari and Hiei chose not to use the dragons in their decks, because they haven't found a use for them and Yusuke wouldn't want to use them unless it's an emergency." Kagome looked at the duel with Inuyasha and her cousin, "I guess that this duel qualifies as an emergency."

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke (YLP: 5200) draws a card from his deck, "Horus, Black Inferno Blaze!" At Yusuke's command, Horus (ATK: 3000) fires it's attack at Inuyasha's Gemini Elf (ATK: 1900) and the hanyou (ILP: 8300) blocks his eyes with his arms and screamed as his elves were blasted by the dark flames.

"Now Blue Eyes, White Lightning!" Yusuke declared, as his white dragon blasts its White lightning attack at Inuyasha and he screams as the attack hits him and his life points hit a hit (ILP: 8300)-(ILP: 5300), "Time Endo!"

"Looks like Inuyasha has a huge dilemma," Bastion said

Miroku nodded, "I agree, Bastion with Horus's effect, to negate any effects of spell cards and one of the most powerful monsters in the game, he does have his work cut out for him."

"Ore no time, draw!" Inuyasha draws his card and smirked at the sight of it, 'This should come in handy sometime,' he thought, "I'll summon Peten the Dark Clown in defense mode!" a clown with a white mask and a red hat appears on the field, giving Yusuke a raspberry as it rests on his knee (DEF: 1200)

Yusuke puts his hand on his waist, "Oh ha! Ha! Very funny!" he retorts

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn!" the clown snickers as he noticed the face-down card behind it

Yusuke gritted his teeth, "Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card, "Horus, Black Inferno Blaze!" Horus blasts it's attack at Peten and the Dark Clown shrieks as it was destroyed, "Heh, you've activated Peten's special ability, whenever it's destroyed in battle, I get to summon another Dark Clown in his place!" Another clown appears on the field giving Yusuke another raspberry, which was annoying the boy (DEF: 1200), "Blue Eyes send that clown packing, White Lightning!" Blue Eyes blasts it's attack towards the clown and another had appeared in his place and laughing (DEF: 1200), "I guess there's nothing to do, but place this face-down!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Inuyasha draws his card, "I'll activate my face-down trap card, Raigeki Break!"

Yusuke gasped, knowing the effects of Raigeki Break, "Now, by sending one card to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster on the field and I'll destroy Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8!" a red blast hits Horus, destroying the dragon

"Horus is gone!" Syrus exclaimed, "Without that dragon, that hanyou can use spell cards," Alexis said

"I'm not done, yet," Inuyasha said, "Next, I'll summon Blast Magician in attack mode!" a red clad magician appears on the field with his staff pointing at Blue Eyes, (ATK: 1400) "I'll activate Magical Dimension! With this spell card, I can sacrifice one monster on my side of the field to summon any spellcaster monster from my hand and I'll choose to Chaos Command Magician!" Peten screams as a purple blast hits him and in his place a green robed magician appears on the field pointing his green staff at Blue Eyes (ATK: 2400)

"Your magicians are weaker than my dragon!" Yusuke said, as his dragon roared with agreement

"I know that," Inuyasha said, "Magical Dimension as another effect, which can destroy one monster on the field and the monster I choose is your Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Blue Eyes roars as it was destroyed, "My dragon!" Yusuke cried

"Oh man, Inuyasha had just destroyed Blue Eyes!" Jaden exclaimed, "And Yusuke's left wide open for a direct attack!" Keiko exclaimed

"I'm done, yet," Inuyasha said, "My Blast Magician has a special ability, whenever a spell card is activated, he gains a spell counter!" one of the lights on Blast Magician's robe has activated, "Next, I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Avarice, which allows me to select 5 monster cards from my graveyard!" Inuyasha's graveyard slot has glowed yellow and five monster cards came out of the slot, "Then, I get to place them to my deck and shuffle it!" Inuyasha said, as he grabs the cards from the slot, places them on top of his deck, takes his deck from the duel disk, shuffle it, and put the deck back to his deck, "Next I'll draw two cards from my deck!" Inuyasha draws two cards, "Since, I played a spell, my Blast Magician gains another spell counter!" another light glow on the magician's robe, "I'll activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card!" a small tornado appears on the field and destroys Yusuke's face-down and Blast Magician's lights glowed, "I'm not done yet, I'll activate the field spell Yami, now my monsters gains 200 more attack and defense points!" the area is clouded by darkness and strengths Inuyasha's magicians and lightens Blast Magician's robe (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1900)-(ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200)-(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)

"Now my magicians attack his life points directly!" Inuyasha declared as his magicians charges towards Yusuke and the boy braced himself as the magicians fires they attacks towards him (YLP: 5200)-(YLP: 1000)

The magician went back to their places on Inuyasha's field, "That ends my turn!" Inuyasha declared

"Oh man, Yusuke's in trouble now," Syrus said

"Yeah, he's down to 1000 of his life points," Kuwabara added

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card and grinned at the sight of it, "I'll activate the spell card, Premature Burial, so at the cost of 800 life points (YLP: 1000)-(YLP: 200) to summon a monster from the grave, so Blue Eyes White Dragon, rise!" Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)

"Alright, Blue Eyes is back from the dead!" Kuwabara exclaimed

"Yeah, now my Blast Magician's lights are activated!" Inuyasha said, as the lights on his magician's robe are activated

"Big deal!" Yusuke said, "Blue Eyes attack his Blast Magician!" Blue Eyes let's out a stream of blue blast at Blast Magician and sending it to oblivion (ILP: 5300)-(ILP: 3900)

"I don't get it," Syrus asked, "Why did Yusuke destroy that magician?"

"Because with Blast Magician's ability to remove 5 spell counters to destroy Yusuke's Blue Eyes White Dragon, it could cause a problem for him. So he destroyed it before Inuyasha gets the chance." Kurama said

"I'll place a face-down and end my turn!" Yusuke announced

"Ore no time, draw!" Inuyasha draws his card, "I'll summon Ebon Magician Curran in defense mode!" a little girl with long light brown hair and dressed in a black dress (ATK: 1200/DEF: 0)-(ATK: 1400/DEF: 200), "And switch my Chaos Command Magician to defense mode and end my turn!" Inuyasha's green clad magician gets on one knee.

"Uh! Oh!" Ryoko went, "That Ebon Magician Curran has a nasty effect!"

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked, which earned him two whacks on the head from Ryoko, "If you didn't fall asleep in class, then you would have known that during the owner's standby phase Curran can inflict 300 points of damage to his life points for each monster on opponent's side of the field!" Ryoko said

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke said, drawing his card, "Now Blue Eyes attack Curran with White Lightning!" At Yusuke's commanded, Blue Eyes sends its attack at the little magician and she screams as she's engulfed by the white stream of light, "That ends my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Inuyasha draws his card, "I'll play one monster card face-down in defense mode and end my turn!" Inuyasha's face-down monster appears next to his magician.

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws his card, "I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Greed!" a green pot with an ugly face appears on the field, "Which allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" the pot explodes and Yusuke draws two cards from his deck and grins at the sight of them, "Now Blue Eyes attack his Chaos Command Magician with White Lightning Strike!" Blue Eyes blasts its attack towards the magician and engulfed it with its blast, "That ends my turn!"

"Ore no time, draw!" Inuyasha whips out his card from his deck, "Hey not bad!" he said, looking at his card, "I'll summon Royal Magical Library in defense mode!" a case of books appears on the field (DEF: 2000)

"Could someone explain what's going on?" Kuwabara asked

"Could someone please explain it to him?" Hiei asked, annoyed with the carrot top's stupidity

"Royal Magical Library has an ability, see whenever a spell card is activated, it gains a spell counter and when it gets all three counters, Inuyasha can draw one card from his deck." Kurama said

"That ends my turn!" Inuyasha said

"Ore no time, draw!" Yusuke draws a card from his deck and grinned at the sight of it, "I'll summon Masked Dragon in attack mode!" a red and sliver dragon appears on the field, as it roared (ATK: 1400), "I'll activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity, now both of us draw until we have six cards in our hands." Inuyasha and Yusuke draws six cards, "Don't forget!" Inuyasha started, "You played a spell, so my monster gains a spell counter!" Inuyasha's library's lights lit up, "Next, I'll activate the spell card, White Dragon Ritual!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Oh no!" he gasped, as his monsters gain a counter

"By offering my Armed Dragon LV5, I can summon forth Paladin of White Dragon in attack mode!" Out of the image of the spell card came a knight dressed in white armor riding a baby Blue-Eyes (ATK: 1900)

"Paladin of White Dragon………" Inuyasha could sense what was coming next

"Now I'll sacrifice my Paladin to summon a monster from my hand and deck and the monster I choose is Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The baby dragon and its knight rider disappeared in a whirlwind and out of that whirlwind stepped the white dragon (ATK: 3000)

The surrounding crowd gasped in surprise, "That punk summoned another Blue Eyes!" Mindy exclaimed

"Yeah, but I thought that Kaiba owned those dragons!" Jasmine added

"No way!" Chazz exclaimed, "Two Blue Eyes! How did he get those cards?"

"Unfortunately my Blue Eyes that was summoned with my Paladin's ability can't wage war with your monsters; however I'll activate Polymerization to fuse the two Blue Eyes and the one in my hand to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" the three dragons melded together to form the three-headed dragon (ATK: 4500)

The gasped occurred, "Oh my god!" Chazz exclaimed, "All three Blue Eyes White Dragons!"

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed

"I know how you feel, Sakura," Sasuke said, with awe, while Naruto and Hinata were gawking at the sight of the Ultimate Dragon, "That's Seto Kaiba's powerhouse monster in his deck!" Neji said, with awe, "I wonder how and where did that guy get that card," Sasuke said

"Alright!" Jaden exclaimed

"It's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Keiko added

"One of Seto Kaiba's powerhouse monsters!" Ryoko gawked

Alexis was gawking at the sight of the three headed monster, "I don't believe it," she said, "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Inuyasha was skeptical at the sight of the dragon as they roared as the shook their heads ferociously as his monster gets a counter.

Yusuke smirked, "Ultimate Blue-Eyes, attack Inuyasha's Royal Magical Library with Neutron Blast!" At Yusuke's command, a ball of luminous white energy started forming between the dragon's three mouths and the blast stream was hurled at the Inuyasha's library, incinerating it, "My library!" Inuyasha exclaims

"Now Masked Dragon attack his face-down monster!" Yusuke declared as his other dragon blasts a stream of fire at Inuyasha's face-down monster, which appeared to be a blonde haired, purple clad magician with a green staff (DEF: 800) before it was destroyed, "That was my Apprentice Magician you destroyed!" Inuyasha announced, "Since it was destroyed, I get to summon one two star or lower spellcaster from my deck to the field!" Inuyasha places a card face-down on the field.

"I'm not done," Yusuke said, "Not even close. I'll activate the spell card, De-Fusion!"

"What!" Inuyasha exclaims, knowing that his plan to defeat Yusuke was defaulted

"Now my Ultimate Dragon is separated to its pre-fusion forms!" Yusuke said, as his three headed Blue-Eyes glowed and separated into three Blue Eyes White Dragons (ATK: 3000)x3

"Oh shit," Inuyasha said, knowing what was next

"You almost had me there, Inuyasha," Yusuke said, "But this is where it ends, Blue-Eyes attack his face-down monster with White Lightning Attack!" Blue-Eyes blasts its attack towards Inuyasha's face-down monster, which appeared to be Ebon Magician Curran (DEF: 0000), "Now Blue-Eyes attack with White Lightning Attack!" Yusuke's two dragons hurls their attacks at Inuyasha and hits him hard as his life points hit zero.

The students and including the teachers were gawking about Yusuke's victory and his Blue-Eyes, as the three dragons.

Dr. Crowler screeched in chagrin. 'Those boys are that strong and they're in Ra Yellow! Completely unacceptable!' he thought in outrage thinking that something must be done with this.

"Alright, Yusuke won!" Syrus and Keiko cheered

Yusuke walked over to Inuyasha, who was on his knees, "Hey Inuyasha, I hope that my triple threat didn't rock you too hard."

Inuyasha got on his feet and looked at Yusuke, "Nah, no worries, I'm fine," he said, "Good game."

"Same here," Yusuke said, "Really, you did have me a few times."

Later……

"No this has got to be a mismatch!" Keiko snapped, looking at Jaden's opponent, which appeared to be………

A/N: Sorry that the update took so long and to keep you guys in a hangover, but for you YGX fans, you should know who Jaden's opponent for the field test was.

-Yusuke's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (M), Card of Sanctity (S), De-Fusion (S), Paladin of White Dragon (M), Polymerization (S), Premature Burial (S), White Dragon Ritual (S)

-Inuyasha's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Apprentice Magician (M), Blast Magician (M), Ebon Magician Curran (M), Magical Dimension (S), Mystical Space Typhoon (S), Peten the Dark Clown (M), Pot of Avarice (S), Raigeki Break (T)


	16. Field Exams 3: VWXYZ vs Heros

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 16: Field Exams 3: VWXYZ vs. Heroes**

"No this has got to be a mismatch!" Keiko snapped, looking at Jaden's opponent, which appeared to be………Chazz Princeton of Obelisk Blue

"I'm dueling an Obelisk and it's Chazz!" he gasped, as he gazed at the spiky haired Obelisk before him

"That's right, Jaden," Dr. Crowler walked in the middle of the two duelists, with a big grin on his face, "Since you always talk a big game, I pulled some strings for you, so you got the challenge that you deserve. So congratulations, you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students in the school. What an honor! I certainly hope that you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so your deck would be up to snuff." He said, with sarcasm

"Something stinks about this," Inuyasha snarled, with his arms crossed

"Ditto!" Kagome added, with her arms crossed, "Since when was Crowler _ever_ giving Jaden special treatment." She sneered, putting an emphasis on ever.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Crowler asked, with sarcasm, "Are you going to thank me?"

'I've got a bad feeling about this,' Syrus and Ryoko thought in unison

'This is clearly a trap,' Bastion, Kurama and Hiei thought in unison, 'only a stupid fool would agree to it.'

"I'll do it!" Jaden announced

Hiei scoffed, 'Except that Jaden's that fool,' he thought

"Alright Chazz, get your game on," Jaden announced

Keiko slapped her forehead, 'Oh no, he said it,' she thought in annoyance, referring to Jaden's 'Get Your Game On!' phrase, "Let's finish what we started at Obelisk arena!" Jaden said

"Indeed, in front of the whole school too," Dr. Crowler said, "Where everyone can see."

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me," Chazz sneered, with a smirk

The two duelists slammed their decks into the duel disks, and their disks activates, "Duel!" they shouted, as Dr. Crowler ran away from the duel

"No excuses this time, Chazz," Jaden said (JLP: 8000)

"Bring it, Slifer Slacker!" Chazz retorted (CLP: 8000)

"Ore no time, draw!" Jaden whips out his first card, from his deck, then heard a coo, "Hey it's my old friend, Winged Kuriboh!" he said, putting the card into his hand and pulling out another card from his hand, "You remember this guy don't you, Chazz?" Jaden asked, "It's Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Elemental Hero Clayman (DEF: 2000), "He'd love to be reacquainted!"

Chazz laughed, "Not after he sees what's I've got for him," he said, "Don't think for one second that oversized pebble has a chance against me, Jaden or against this. Ore no time, draw!" Chazz draws out his first card from his deck, "Fresh of the presses, meet Magical Mallet!"

"What's that!" Jaden asked

"A redo," Chazz replied, "All the cards in my hand that I don't want, I put back in my deck, then I shuffle and redraw." Chazz shows off his hand, which were four cards, "Pretty cool, wouldn't you think?"

"But how!" Syrus asked, while flabbergasted

"A rare card on the first draw!" Ryoko gawked

"And a very dangerous one, in fact," Bastion said, "Now Chazz gets to pick which cards he wants and which he doesn't."

"I haven't gotten to the best part," Chazz said, as he drew some cards, "You see, Jaden, I got to reshuffle Magical Mallet, so when I draw it, I can play it, again and again." Chazz draws his cards, "And that comes in handy when I'm looking for this V-Tiger Jet, sharping your claws for attack mode!" a green and yellow jet that resembles a tiger as appears in front of Chazz. (ATK: 1600), "And there's a lot where that came from, check out the magic of Frontline Base, it allows me to summon another level 4 monster this turn and I've got just the one. I'll play W-Wing Catapult in attack mode!" a big mechanical monster that looks like a catapult appears next to V-Tiger Jet. (ATK: 1300), "Gentlemen, start your engines!" At Chazz's command, the two machines flew into the air and then combined together (ATK: 2000), "Alright, the VW-Tiger Catapult!"

Jaden started at the monster with awe, "But wait, I'm not done, yet, because he has his special ability," Chazz sneered

"That's not good!" Jaden said

"Gimme a break! Is this guy's turn going to be finished sometime this century?" Syrus retorted

"By sending one card to the graveyard, I can force one monster your monsters to attack mode!" Chazz said, as Jaden's monster had stood up after Chazz sends a card to his grave slot, "So, now after this Heat Seeker Bliss from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!" Chazz's monster shoots missiles at Clayman destroying it and Jaden bracing himself from the impact. (JLP: 8000)-(JLP: 6800)

"My goodness!" Dr. Crowler exclaimed, in sarcasm, "Perhaps Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as everyone thinks!"

Keiko was trembling, hoping that Jaden will be alright. Just then, something touched her arm and she looked at Yusuke, who had his hand onto her arm, "Don't worry, Keiko," he said, "I'm sure Jaden will be fine."

Keiko stopped trembling and nodded in reply, thinking that Yusuke's right.

"I'll finish up with one card face-down!" Chazz declared, placing the card on the field

"Yeah, you go ahead and finish up, 'cause I'm just getting warmed up," Jaden said, "Ore no time, draw! Speaking of, here's a guy, who can really turn up the heat Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode!" Elemental Hero Sparkman (DEF: 1400) "And I'll throw down a face-down!"

"Not much he can do with all the new rares that Chazz has in his deck," Bastion said

"It's just not fair!" Syrus gawked

'This is a complete mismatch!' Alexis thought, watching the duel between Chazz and Jaden, 'How can Jaden fight back, if he doesn't know who he's fighting?'

"Ore no time, draw!" Chazz draws his card, "Ready for round 2, you Slifer Slime, well X-Head Cannon is!" A blue and yellow robot with shoulder-mounted cannons appeared next to VW-Tiger Catapult on the field ready to strike (ATK: 1800), "And thanks to Frontline Base's magic, so is Z-Metal Tank!" a yellow tank appears next to Chazz's X-Head Cannon. (ATK: 1500)

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed

"X and Z!" Syrus exclaimed, "Oh man that could only mean one thing!"

"Now I play my face-down card, Call of the Haunted!" Chazz's face-down trap activates, "In case, you've slept through that class as well, it allows me to bring a monster from my graveyard and I choose……" in a yellow light a red mechanical dragon appears next to Z-Metal Tank on the field. (ATK: 1500)

"It's him!" Syrus and Ryoko gawked

"He has it!" Bastion added

"That's right, Y-Dragon Head," Chazz said, "It's what I've discarded with my Tiger Catapult's special ability and I combined them all to create XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Chazz said, as the three mechanical monsters combined together. (ATK: 2800)

Syrus and Ryoko gasped at the sight of it, "Now Chazz, has two monsters with over 2000 attack points each," Bastion commented, with Kurama and Hiei nodded

"But wait, Jaden there's more!" Chazz sneered, "Actually less……sure they say that two's better than one, but in this case I have to disagree, since the one in question is the ultimate V-to-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Chazz's mechanical terrors combined themselves to a huge robotic monster. (ATK: 3000)

Everyone was surprised at the appearance of Chazz's new monster, "It makes your Sparkman look like a heap of spark plugs or at least it did!"

Jaden's Sparkman disappears right in front of his eyes, "My Sparkman……" he said

"Oh I'm sorry," Chazz sneered, sarcastically, "Didn't I mention V-to-Z's special ability? He allows me to remove one card on the field from play once per turn." Chazz chuckles devilishly, "And if you think that's impressive just wait until you see his attack." Chazz points at Jaden, "An attack that'll strike your life points directly!"

"Don't think so, Chazz!" Jaden announced, "I've have a trap, A Hero Emerges!" Jaden's face-down trap card opens up

"Blast it!" Dr. Crowler snapped in outrage

"A Hero What?" Chazz said, with an eyebrow raised

"Emerges, as in it emerges onto the field, 'cause you have to randomly choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon it," explained Jaden, "So take you pick, Chazz!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, the far right!"

Jaden follows his finger to the right, "Sweet Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, I'll play her in defense mode!" Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (DEF: 800)

"That's what you think, you Slifer Slacker!" Chazz retorted, "When Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, I get to choose your monster's mode and you now what I choose attack mode! Which means not only she'll be zapped……" Burstinatrix stands up (ATK: 1200) as Dragon Catapult blasts her away as she screech, "But your life points will too!" (JLP: 6800)-(JLP: 5000)

"Jaden!" Syrus gawked

Keiko couldn't look any longer, knowing that Jaden was going to lose badly. Yusuke noticed this, "Keiko, what are……"

"No Yusuke," she started, "I couldn't bear to watch this. That monster is too powerful for Jaden to beat!"

"I know things are tough now, but it would get better," Yusuke told her, "I know that Jaden will be fine."

Keiko looked at Yusuke's brown eyes and nodded in reply and turned to her cousin's duel with Chazz.

"Aw what's the matter, Jaden? Having some test anxiety?" Chazz mocked in a baby tone of voice, "Don't worry it would be over soon."

"No way, Chazz!" Jaden sneered, "I have a whole army of monsters in my deck, just waiting to get at you, this isn't over it's just barely started. Ore no time, draw!" Jaden draws his card and noticed it, "What do you think, Winged Kuriboh?" he asked, to his card, which cooed in return, "All right, if you say so, let's do it. I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Winged Kuriboh (DEF: 200). At the appearance of the fuzzball, most of the girls were cooing and laughing on how cute it is, "Keh Girls……" Yusuke and Inuyasha muttered

"Care to say that again, boys?" Kagome and Keiko asked, in unison, glaring at Yusuke and Inuyasha, after hearing what the two said, "Um…nothing!" they squeaked. Yusuke and Inuyasha knew very well what Kagome was capable of and the two boys knew Keiko for a month and from what she's done to Jaden, they thought it would be a good idea to don't say anything that would piss them off.

"And I'll throw down a face-down, that's it," Jaden said

"That's it!" Syrus exclaims, "That's all, but all he's been doing is playing defense."

'Sure hope that Jaden knows what he's doing,' Alexis thought

Keiko was playing with her fingers, in hastily, 'Please don't lose……'

"All done huh?" Chazz sneered, "Good, 'cause now I cook that Kuriboh and I like mines well done! There's about to be a fried furball on the field, ya loser!"

"You don't scare me!" Jaden retorted

"No big deal, I don't have to, that's his job," Chazz said, jerking his finger back to his monster, "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!"

Dragon Catapult Cannon shoots its blasts towards Winged Kuriboh, "Once that Kuriboh is gone, Jaden will be completely defenseless!" Syrus said

'Alright, secret weapon time,' Jaden thought, tossing two cards to his grave slot, "I'll sacrifice two cards and active……" Jaden's face-down card opens up

"Where did he get that?" Dr. Crowler yelled

Kuriboh's wings grew a lot, "Transcendent Wings!" Jaden declared, as the blast came and connects it to Kuriboh, but wasn't destroyed, "It can't be……" Chazz cried

"Oh it be," Jaden said, "Transcendent Wings evolves Winged Kuriboh to a level 10 monster and it gets better too, by sacrificing himself, Kuriboh destroys all monsters in attack mode and reflects damage equal of the total of attack points directly to you. Kuriboh, go ahead and show him how it works!"

At Jaden's command, Kuriboh shoots the blast back at Chazz's monster, destroying it (CLP: 8000)-(CLP: 5000), "Damn it," Chazz muttered and realized that he's wide open for a direct attack.

"Ore no time, draw!" Jaden draws his card and looks at it, "I'll play Card of Sanctity, this spell card allows us to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands." Jaden and Chazz drew six cards from their decks; "Now I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" a hero in a huge blue suit with a white cape appears in front of Jaden (ATK: 800), "And since he's the only one on the field at the moment, I get to two cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two cards from his deck, "Next, I'll activate the spell card, Bubble Shuffle, now Bubbleman switches to defense mode!" Bubbleman crouches down defensively (DEF: 1200).

"What's the point in that, slacker?" Chazz asked, "He wouldn't be able to attack me, if he's in defense mode."

Jaden grinned, "Bubble Shuffle has another effect, see I get to special summon from my hand that has 'Elemental Hero' in its name and the monster I choose is Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Bubbleman disappears from the field and in his place a golden armor hero appears in Bubbleman's place. (ATK: 2600), "But I'm not done yet, I'll activate the spell, A Warrior Returning Alive, which allows me to bring a warrior from my grave and to my hand and the monster I choose is Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and now I'll fuse her with Avian from my hand with Polymerization to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Elemental Hero Wingman (ATK: 2100), "Next, I'll activate Monster Reborn to summon from the grave, Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800)

Chazz grimaced at the sight of the monsters before him, "Bubbleman attack with Bubble Blast!" Bubbleman blasts a stream of bubbles at Chazz and the Obelisk braces himself from the onslaught. (CLP: 5000)-(CLP: 4200) "Flame Wingman attack with Inferno Rage!" Flame Wingman lunges at Chazz and blows a stream of fire at him. (CLP: 4200)-(CLP: 2100) "Now Bladedge, finish him off with Slice and Dice Attack!" Bladedge lunges at Chazz and slams the Obelisk knocking him down and along with the rest of his life points.

Almost everyone was surprised that Jaden was able to beat an Obelisk student like Chazz, "Jaden did it!" Syrus cheered

Keiko was extremely happy that she lunged at Yusuke, surrounding her arms around his neck, surprising the boy, "Uh……Keiko, what are……."

"I wouldn't be able to see Jaden's victory if it wasn't for you," the brunette whispered and pecked Yusuke's cheek and let's go of Yusuke and runs down to her cousin. Yusuke touched the place on his cheek where Keiko kissed him and smiled.

"I bet someone's happy," Kagome said, with an amused smile at Yusuke, who got out of his world and blushed, "Yeah……I'm happy that Jaden won that's all!" Yusuke said, with a hostile tone.

Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes, not believing Yusuke's act, 'Yeah, right,' they thought

"Impossible!" Dr. Crowler exclaimed in outrage after witnessing Jaden's victory, "Not with all the rare cards that I've gave Chazz, this simply can't be!"

Shepherd turned to Crowler, with a puzzled look on his face, "Rare cards, what are you exactly talking about, Crowler?" he asked

Crowler twitched, realizing that he needed a back story, "Nothing," he replied as he turned heel and walked away, "Just need to grade some papers."

Shepherd chuckled at Crowler's reaction. While out in the dueling field, Jaden was laughing at his victory and thrust his fingers at Chazz, "That's game!" he declared, with a wink, "Unless, you want to duel again."

Chazz, who was on his knees, glared at Jaden, "Oh we will!" he snarled

"Jaden!" Before Jaden knew it, Keiko lunged at him with her arms wrapped around her cousin's neck and hugging him, "Jaden, there are times that I'm glad that you're my cousin!" she praised

"Gee thanks, cuz!" Jaden said, returning the hug.

-Jaden's Card List-

_**New Cards Used**_

A Hero Emerges (T), Bubble Shuffle (S), Card of Sanctity (S), Elemental Hero Bladedge (M), Elemental Hero Bubbleman (M) Transcendent Wings (S), Winged Kuriboh LV10 (M).

-Chazz's Card List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Frontline Base (S), Magical Mallet (S), V-Tiger Jet (M), VW-Tiger Catapult (M), VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (M), W-Wing Catapult (M), X-Head Cannon (M), XYZ-Dragon Cannon (M), Y-Dragon Head (M), Z-Metal Tank (M).


	17. F E 4: Fire Magician’s Girl’s Arrival

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: sorry that the update took so long

**Chapter 17: F. E. 4: Fire Magician's Girl's Arrival**

Chazz was walking in the hallways with anger of his defeat that Jaden Yuki of Slifer Red had given him, "Lousy Slifer Slacker," he muttered, "Beating me, humiliating me……" he kicked a nearby trash can out of anger, "I'll get you for this, you Slifer Slacker!" he yelled, "Just you wait, Jaden! You'll get you for this, slacker!"

"Excuse me, but you are you talking to?"

Chazz turned to see three girls behind him, short for their ages. One of the girls was around 14 years old with light blue hair, tied to a ponytail and red eyes, wearing a pair of jeans, light blue shirt underneath her Ra Yellow blazer. The other one of the other side was 13 years old with long raven black hair, to her waist and green eyes, wearing a pair of black jeans, light green shirt underneath her Ra Yellow blazer. The one in the middle was 13 years old with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, which were the same as Syrus's eyes, wearing blue short sleeved shirt underneath Slifer Red blazer and blue jeans.

"You were kicking the trash can and you're just going to leave it there," the blonde said, "Why don't you pick it!"

Chazz glared at the blonde, "You asked you, Slifer Slacker!" he yelled, "You and your little friends don't belong here, in this school, now get lost!"

"Care to repeat to that, Princeton?"

Chazz automatically froze, when hearing that voice, 'Oh no……' he thought. It was Kari's voice, but it was more masculine. Chazz whirled around to see Hiei and a tall sixteen year old boy wearing an Obelisk uniform with black with a white line down the center, like Zane's hairstyle and blue eyes glaring at Chazz.

Chazz was shaking in fear, "H-h-h-Hiei, R-r-r-Raven!" he squeaked, "I didn't see you two there!"

The blonde ran towards Raven and wrapped her arms around Raven's waist, while the blunette wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck, "Hi big brother!" she greeted with a hug.

Hiei smiled, "Hello Yukina," he greeted, patting her back.

Raven ruffed with the blonde's hair with smile, "Hey little sis," he said and turned his glare at Chazz, "Excuse me, Kelly."

Kelly got her arms off of the black haired Obelisk, as he walked towards Chazz and grabs him by his collar, "You know that those girls are my sisters?" he sneered

Chazz's eyes widened, "Oh uh... heh...i didn't know!"

Yukina let's go of Hiei and the spiky haired duelist stalked over to Chazz, "We're going to give you a little warning, Princeton," he sneered, "If we hear that you are picking on our sisters, well then you better sleep with one eye open."

Chazz winced at the spiky haired duelist's threat, "Consider this a warning of my own," Raven said, and then punch Chazz's stomach hard and let's go of Chazz's collar. Chazz slumped onto the floor, while holding his stomach.

-At the Dueling Field-

"I hope you're ready, Kagome," Keiko said, inserting her Deck into her Duel Disk, "I'm not planning on going easy on you."

"I know," Kagome inserts her Deck into her Duel Disk. (KagLP: 8000/KeiLP: 8000)

"Boku no time, draw!" Keiko said, drawing a card and placing it in her hand, "I play Pot of Greed!" a huge green jar with an ugly face appears on the field, "Now I get to draw two cards from my Deck!" she draws two cards from the top of her deck and the pot explodes, "Next, I play another Spell Card, Terraforming," Keiko slids the Spell Card to the slot, "Now I get to bring one Field Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." The brunette said, as she took out her Deck from her Deck and searched from the card she needed. "Next, I'll play my Field Spell, Molten Destruction!" Keiko slaps the card into the Field Spell slot and the entire field turned into layers on a volcano.

"Now my fire monsters will get a 500 attack bonus and well detract 400 points from their defense points!" Keiko said, "Next, I'll play the Spell Card, Magical Mallet!"

"What," Syrus gawked, "That's the same card that Chazz used on Jaden."

"Now, all the cards in my hand that I don't want I get to place them in my Deck and shuffle them and draw out the same amount of cards that I placed in my Deck." Keiko places two cards on the top of her Deck, took out her Deck and shuffle it then place it into her Disk, "I'll summon Great Angus in attack mode!" the brunette slaps the card onto the Disk and a monster that looked like a red boar with huge muscles appears on the field (ATK: 1800), "Then, there's my Field Spell, now my monster's attack points are increased by 500 points!" (ATK: 1800)-(ATK: 2300) "Finally I'll end with a face-down!"

"Watashi no time, draw!" Kagome draws her card and looks at it, "I'll summon Cyber Angel in attack mode!" an angel with blonde hair to the waist, with wings, wearing a white sundress and a cybernetic wand appears on the field (ATK: 2100)

Keiko was taken back at this, "How could summon a level five monster without a sacrifice?" she asked

"Actually, it's considered a special summon, Keiko," Kagome replied, "See, whenever my fields empty of monsters and there's a monster on your side. Now I'm going to activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Field Spell Card!" a small tornado comes towards Keiko and the brunette braces herself as the storm hits her and the Field Spell slot opens and the field returns to normal. (ATK: 2300)-(ATK: 1800)

"That was quick," Keiko commented.

"Not as fast as your life point meter will go down," Kagome said, "Cyber Angel attack with Celestial Blast!" Cyber Angel aims her wand at Great Angus and powers up a red blast, then fires it at Keiko's monster and incinerates it. (KeiLP: 8000)-(KeiLP: 7700)

"Then, the special ability of my angel activates," Kagome said, "Whenever it destroys a monster due to a battle, you get to draw one card from your Deck."

"Whoa, one card," Jaden commented

"That angel will also giving Keiko an advantage," Ryoko added.

Keiko drew a card from her Deck, "Next, I'll play Different Dimension Capsule," A sarcophagus appeared on Kagome's field, and a card shot out of her deck. Kagome placed it in the capsule, which sank into the ground. "This Card removes a card in my deck from the game. In two turns, I will add it to my hand."

"I wonder what she put in that capsule," Keiko said, to herself.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at this, 'I wonder if Kagome is going to use that card,' he thought, 'Otherwise, Keiko's in for it.'

"It's your move, Keiko." Kagome said.

Keiko grimaced, "And I better make it count, because not only Kagome is good as Yusuke said, she might be better, but that doesn't mean that she's better than me. If there's one thing about Duel Monsters is that I _DON'T_ LOSE!' she places her hand onto her Deck, "Boku no time, draw!" Keiko whips out a card from her Deck, "I'll activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted!" Keiko's face-down is opened up, "Now I can summon one monster from my Graveyard and Special Summon it to the field and with one monster in my Grave, you can tell who's coming back."

In a blaze of fire, Great Angus roars in its appearance (ATK: 1800), "Next, I'll summon onto the field, Hiita the Fire Charmer!" a fourteen-year-old girl with flaring reddish orange hair, wearing a white robe, with a black-mini skirt and wielding a staff with a orange ball glowing at the top appears next to Great Angus (ATK: 500)

"Your charmer has 500 attack points," Kagome said, "Your monsters don't stand a chance."

"I know that, which is why they're sacrifices," two of Keiko's monsters have flared up.

"But you can only Normal Summon one monster per turn."

"Who said anything about doing a Normal Summon," Keiko said, "It's a Special Summon!"

"A Special Summon?"

"That's right," Keiko said, with a grin as her two monsters had vanished in the blaze and out came Hiita, looking two years older than before. She was wearing clothing that showed her bare stomach and a white robe, with a spirit of a fox, with fire at the tip of its tail, (ATK: 1850), "Kagome, meet Familiar-Possessed-Hiita!"

"Why would you summon another monster that still won't be enough to stand with my angel?" Kagome asked

"This," Keiko said, placing a Field Spell Card into the slot, "Molten Destruction!"

"Huh?!" Kagome gawked, "You have more than one copies of that card."

"That's right," the field returns to the image of the erupting volcano, "Now Hiita will gain 500 attack points at the price of 400 of her defense points." (ATK: 1850/DEF: 1500)-(ATK: 2350/DEF: 1100), "Now attack Cyber Angel with Fire Blaze!" Hiita twirled her wand and blasts Cyber Angel and destroying the angel (KagLP: 8000)-(KagLP: 7750), "Then, I'll play one card face-down and end my turn."

"Watashi no time, draw!" Kagome draws her card from her Deck, "I'll summon Shining Angel in defense mode!" Shining Angel (ATK: 1400/DEF: 800), "And that ends my turn."

"Boku no time, draw!" Keiko draws her card and looked at it, "I'll summon UFO Turtle in attack mode!" a blaze of fire appears and a turtle with an alien saucer-like shell arrives next to Hiita (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200)-(ATK: 1900/DEF: 800), "Now Hiita attack with Fire Blaze!" Hiita twirled her wand and blasts Shining Angel and destroying him. Kagome braces herself as the impact knocks her off her feet and she slams onto the ground and her life points decreases. (KagLP: 7750)-(KagLP: 6200)

"Hold on," Kagome said, "Why did I lose life points?"

"Whenever Familiar Possessed-Hiita is summon by sacrificing Hiita the Fire Charmer and a fire monster and whenever she attacks a monster with low defense points, the difference is considered damage to your life points," Keiko replied, "Now UFO Turtle attack Kagome directly now!" the turtle breaths fire towards Kagome, who was getting on her feet and she is hit. She screams as her life points decreases further. (KagLP: 6200)-(KagLP: 4300)

"Whoa, Kagome lost almost half of her life points," Syrus gawked

"Yeah, Keiko was our top duelist in our old school," Ryoko said.

"Yeah, she always gives me a run for my money when we're dueling," Jaden added.

"Yeah, well Kagome was one of our top duelists in our old school, as well," Sango said.

"And I can tell that Kagome won't give up until the last card is played." Yusuke added.

"That's for sure," Inuyasha said

"Watashi no time, draw!" Kagome draws her next card and places it in her hand and the Different Dimension Capsule returned. "It's been two turns since I activated Different Dimension Capsule, and now the card I removed is added to my hand." She places it in her hand and takes out a card, "Now with the field left empty I can bring out another Cyber Angel!" Cyber Angel (ATK: 2100), Kagome took out a card from her hand and slid the card into the disc, "Next, I'll activate Monster Reborn to resurrect Cyber Angel in attack mode!" In a flash of light, Cyber Angel appears onto the field (ATK: 2100) "Neither of them will be here, in present form, I'll play Polymerization!"

A vortex appeared on Kagome's field and the two angels were sucked into the vortex, "Now angels unite, now Cyber Twin Angel, rise!" The monster that was emerged onto Kagome's field was an angel with four wings, two at each side wearing a white sundress and a cybernetic wand (ATK: 2800).

Keiko opened her mouth in surprise of the appearance of the angel, "And now Cyber Twin Angel attack Double Celestial Blast!" The angel powers up the tip of her wand and fires two pink electrical blasts.

"Go Trap Card," Keiko announced as her face-down was opened up, "Backfire! Now whenever my fire monsters get destroyed, this Trap Card zaps 500 points from your Life Points!"

Cyber Twin Angels blast hits Hiita and destroying her on the spot. Keiko braces herself from the impact as her Life Points decreased (KeiLP: 7700)-(KeiLP: 7250), "Now for my Trap!"

From the Trap image, a stream of flames charges towards Kagome and hits her. The black haired duelist braces herself from the blast. (KagLP: 4300)-(KagLP: 3800), "Now for my little surprise," Kagome said.

To Keiko's surprise, a pink blast hits UFO Turtle and blows away and sends the brunette back bit. (KeiLP: 7250)-(KeiLP: 6350) "What's going on?" Keiko asked, "Why was my UFO Turtle was destroyed?"

"I'll be glad to tell you, see my Cyber Twin Angel can attack twice in a round." Kagome replied

Keiko gritted her teeth, "Since one of my fire monster was destroyed my Backfire Trap, inflicts 500 points from your total!"

A circle of fire surrounds Kagome and shoots up and her life points go down a bit. (KagLP: 3800)-(KagLP: 3300), "Since my UFO Turtle was destroyed in battle, I get to summon a monster with 1500 attack or less from my Deck to the field in attack mode! Now Solar Flare Dragon, rise!"

In a flare of fire, Solar Flare Dragon comes from the ground with a roar at its appearance. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000)-(ATK: 2000/DEF: 600).

"I end my turn!" Kagome said, as a card materialized behind her monster.

"Boku no turn, d……" Keiko was cut off when she heard girl laughter coming from her Deck, 'What the……' "…..draw!" the brunette drew her card and looked at it and her eyes widened, "It's you, Dark Magician Girl!"

**Flashback**

_"Why don't you two take these?" the man asked, giving Jaden and Keiko each a card, "Something tells me that they belongs to you two."_

_"For us," both cousins said in unison_

_"Good luck," the man as he walked pasted them_

_"Hey wait!" the cousins said, "Thank you!" the cousins bowed, "We'll make you proud!"_

_The man stopped and gave them thumbs up and walked ahead. The brunettes looked at the card that the multi-colored duelist gave them, which appeared to be a Winged Kuriboh for Jaden and a Dark Magician Girl for Keiko._

**End Flashback**

Keiko looked at the card with awe, "Okay, I guess I'll play you then," she said, as she placed the card into her hand and pulled out another, "I'll play this Spell Card, Trap Revival!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Wait you have that card!" she gawked

"That's right," Keiko replied, as she places Dark Magician Girl into the Grave slot, "Now by sending a card from my hand, I can activate a Trap Card from my Graveyard. Now I'll choose, Call of the Haunted, now I can summon one monster from my Graveyard and place it onto the field in attack mode and I choose my Dark Magician Girl!"

In a flash of pink light, a female magician with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a female magician's clothing and wielding a wand appears on the field (ATK: 2000).

All of the guys, with the exception of Jaden, Inuyasha, Zane, Sasuke, Kurama, Bastion, Hiei, Neji, Jordan and Yusuke, were cheering for excitement at the female magician.

"How did you get a card like that!?!" Kagome gawked

"Wow, I can't believe that Keiko has the Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus gawked, with a heart shaped eyes, "Isn't she cute!?!"

Inuyasha, Sango, Bastion Ryoko and Yusuke were giving Syrus odd looks, "Uh Sy, you do realize that's a card, you're looking at, right?" Ryoko asked

"I guess that Syrus didn't tell you about his little card crush on Dark Magician Girl," Sango said, with Inuyasha and Yusuke nodded in approval, "When we were growing up, Sy claimed that he was going steady with her." Yusuke added.

Ryoko sweat dropped, "Okay now that's just pathetic," she said.

"Speak for yourself, Ryoko," Jaden said, "I remember one time that you were going steady with the Dark Magician."

Ryoko puts Jaden in a chokehold, "Never. Ever. Bring. That. Up. Again!" she seethed, with a hint of red on her cheeks and two red anime stress marks on her head, "That was when we were ten!"

Just then, Winged Kuriboh appeared by Yusuke's head and the black haired teen turned to see it, "Oh Kuriboh, what is it?" he asked

Kuriboh pointed at Keiko's Dark Magician Girl and Yusuke followed where Kuriboh was pointing at, "What about Dark Magician Girl?" he asked

Kuriboh cooed and Yusuke understood it but couldn't believe it, "What you're saying that……"

A transparent form of Cyber Angel appears by Kagome, 'Mistress, do you see what I think I see?'

Kagome gave the spirit an odd look, "You mean about that Dark Magician Girl." she asked

"Hey Kagome, who's that?" Keiko asked, pointing at Cyber Angel.

Kagome opened her mouth with surprise, "Wait, you can see my duel spirit?"

Keiko blinked twice, "Duel spirit," she repeated, "What's that?"

Kagome pointing something behind Keiko, "That……" she replied

Keiko turned and saw a transparent form of Dark Magician Girl, 'Hello……' she said, in a cheery tone.

Keiko's eyes were the size of saucers, "What the hell are you!?!" she gawked

'I'm your duel spirit,' Dark Magician Girl replied, 'I'll explain later, but right now you have a duel to finish.'

Keiko knew that her duel spirit was right, "Oh yeah," she turned to Kagome, "Now I'll play the Spell Card, Polymerization! Now I'll fuse my Dark Magician Girl and Solar Flare Dragon………" A vortex appeared on Keiko's field and the Dark Magician Girl and Solar Flare Dragon were sucked into the vortex and Kagome screams as a blaze of fire rises up on her and her life points went do (KagLP: 3300)-(KagLP: 2800), "……now Fire Magician Girl, rise!"

In a blaze of fire, a female magician that looked like the Dark Magician Girl's look-a-like appears. The magician's clothing was the same as Dark Magician Girl, except that it was all red and orange and all flare and her wand was orange and the tip was red. (ATK: 2500).

At the appearance of the magician, most of the boys were roaring with admiration.

"Wow, she's even as beautiful as Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus gawked

"You're pathetic," Inuyasha said, with disgust, "It's only a card you're looking at!"

"Now my field spell gives my magician 500 extra attack points!" Keiko said, "At the price for 400 defense points." (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1700)-(ATK: 3000/DEF: 1300) "Now, for the special ability of Fire Magician Girl, for every Fire monster on our field and Graveyard, my Fire Magician Girl gains 500 attack points. And with 5 fire monsters in my Graveyard, that's 2500 attack points"

Fire Magician Girl glows bright orange, increasing in strength and power (ATK: 3000)-(ATK: 5500)

Kagome's eyes were at the size of saucers, "5500 attack points!" she gawked

"Now Fire Magician Girl attack Cyber Twin Angel with Flare Burning Blaze!"

Fire Magician Girl jumps in the air and twirls her wand, as powers up her wand and with a battle grunt, fires an orange electrical at Kagome's monster and it hit the monster, destroying it. (KagLP: 2800)-(KagLP: 100)

Inuyasha, Kari, Sango, Miroku, Yusuke and Syrus opened their mouths in surprise, "Oh man!" Syrus exclaimed

"Kagome's left with 100 life points left," Sango added.

"Wow, I never knew Keiko was really is skilled." Inuyasha said.

"I told you that Keiko's a great duelist," Ryoko said, with a smile.

"Yeah, but what I've learned in dueling is that the duel isn't over until the last card is played," Yusuke said.

"Hey Keiko, the duel's not over till the last card is played, Watashi no time, draw!" Kagome draws her card and smirked at the sight of it, "And this will be the last card played, I'll play the Spell Card, Light Bond!"

Keiko's eyes widened in surprise, "You have that card!"

"What does that card do?" Syrus asked

"It's the same as Power Bond, except for Light monsters," Yusuke said.

"Now I'll fuse a monster that you will recognize, I'll fuse my three Blue-Eyes that are in my Deck to summon……." A vortex appeared on Kagome's field and the three dragons appeared and were sucked into the vortex, "……Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, rise!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500)

The student body awe at this, "What!" Mindy exclaimed

"I can't believe it," Jasmine said, "First, Yusuke now this girl owns a Blue-Eyes!"

Alexis was flabbergasted at this, "Oh my god……"

"No way!" Sasuke gawked

"First that Ra Yellow guy own a Blue-Eyes, now this girl does too!" Naruto added

"But my Light Bond isn't finished just yet," Kagome said, "Now my dragon's attack points are doubled!" the dragon glowed blue as it became more powerful (ATK: 4500)-(ATK: 9000)

Keiko gaped, "9000 attack points!" she gawked

"Now my dragon's attack will be doubled again with Megamorph!" Kagome said, sliding the card into the slot and her dragon increased in strength (ATK: 9000)-(ATK: 18000)

Keiko gaped louder, "18000 attack points, no way!"

"Now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack with Super Neutron Blaze!" Kagome commanded as her dragon sends a huge blast at Fire Magician Girl. The magician was scared as the blast was coming towards her. As it let's her, she screams as she was blown away from sight and Keiko screamed as she was blown off her feet and landed on her sides and her Life Points were wiped out. (KeiLP: 6350)-(KeiLP: 0000)

"No way!" Ryoko gawked

"Keiko, she lost!" Jaden added.

Keiko sat up, as Kagome came over to her and offered her hand. Keiko grabbed Kagome's hand as she was pulled up onto her feet, "Nice duel." Kagome commented

Keiko smiled, "Yeah, it was," she said

"You did great," Kagome said, "I never had that challenge in a Duel, since I've dueled Zane, Kari, Yusuke or Inuyasha."

"Gee thanks." Keiko looked back at the Dark Magician Girl spirit behind her, "So, what's the story about these duel spirits?"

"I'll tell you, later."

-Keiko's Deck List-

_**New Cards List**_

Backfire (T), Call of the Haunted (T), Dark Magician Girl (M), Familiar-Possessed-Hiita (M), Great Angus (M), Hiita the Fire Charmer (M), Magical Mallet (S), Molten Destruction (S), Pot of Greed (S), Polymerization (S), Terraforming (S), UFO Turtle (M).

Fire Magician Girl: Fire/Level 6/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect: (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1700): "Dark Magician Girl" + "Solar Flare Dragon" This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Increase the ATK of this card by 500 points for each FIRE monster on the field and in either player's Graveyard. You can negate the effect of Spell, Trap, and Monster Cards that designate this card.

Trap Revival: Normal Spell: Discard one card from your hand to the Graveyard, then you can activate 1 Trap Card from your Graveyard.

-Kagome's Deck List-

_**New Cards List**_

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (M), Blue-Eyes White Dragon (M), Different Dimension Capsule (S), Megamorph (S), Mystical Space Typhoon (S), Polymerization (S).

Cyber Angel: Light/Level 5/Fairy/Effect: (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600): If there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field and there are no monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this monster attacks a monster on your opponent's side of the field as a result of battle, your opponent gets to draw 1 card from his/her deck.

Cyber Twin Angel: Light/Level 8/Fairy/Fusion/Effect: (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100): "Cyber Angel" + "Cyber Angel" A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

Light Bond: Normal Spell: Send Fusion-Material Monsters of a LIGHT Fusion Monster from your hand, Field or Deck to the Graveyard, then Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. The original ATK of the Monster Special Summoned by this effect is doubled. At the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, inflict damage to your Life Points equal to the original ATK of the Special Summoned Monster (the Special Summon of a Fusion Monster by this card's effect is treated as a Fusion Summon).


	18. Field Exams 5: Battle of the Kaisers

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it took three months to update this story. I was so concerned with my story, All's Fair in Love and War and it was getting good, so if you get the chance read and review both this and All's Fair in Love and War.

**Chapter 18: Field Exam 5: Battle of the Kaisers**

The first part of the field exams and the Dorm results were posted up on a bulletin board in the middle of the hallway. There was a large crowd around it, making it near impossible to see the scrap of paper.

"Come on!" Keiko complained trying to get through the crowd, which were mostly Obelisks. Inuyasha, Jaden, Yusuke and Kagome watched hopelessly as they knew that there was no way that they'll get through.

"Hey guys!" came a familiar voice

The four Ras turned to see Kari walking to them, "Hey sis!" Yusuke greeted and gazed at the crowd that are trying to see their results. Just then, Keiko pulled back and glared at the crowds, "Is there a way to get though?" she muttered

Kari placed a hand onto the brunette Ra's shoulder, "Allow me," she said, with a smirk and glared at the crowd, then inhaled, "IF ANYONE, WHO DOESN'T WANT TO DIE NOW, I'D SUGGEST MOVING OUT OF THE WAY, PRONTO!" she roared

This got the crowds to split in half. All of the Obelisks, in the crowd, recognized the voice way too well. Sure enough, Yusuke, along with the three Ras, walked past them towards the list. But as Jaden went to the path, it was blocked, since he was in the lowest rank in the school.

"What did I just say, dorks?" Kari said, in a cold and malice tone which scared the Obelisks.

"Well," Kari said, with a scowl and impatience of her fellow Obelisks, "I said, move it otherwise you all will be kissing my fist in a second!" she threatened, shaking her right fist.

The Obelisks were reluctant for a few moments then gave in to Kari's threat and let's Jaden and Kari walk past.

Yusuke looked for his name and grinned, "Awesome, I got promoted!"

Inuyasha looked for his and slightly, "Same here!"

"That would mean that you guys are promoted into Obelisk," Jaden commented

Yusuke rubbed his head in admiration, "I guess so," he said.

Kagome and Keiko looked for theirs, "Hey you two aren't the only ones that got promoted around here!" Kagome said.

"All four of us made it!" Keiko added.

In joy, Jaden wrapped his arms around his cousin's shoulders and pulled her in, "Awesome that would mean that, I'll have a cousin that's an Obelisk now!" Jaden praised, "I can't wait till I tryout those fancy Obelisk foods!"

Keiko eyed Jaden, "Okay Jaden, I appreciate the sentiments, but could you please let me go!"

"Yusuke-oniisan!" came a girly voice (AN: Big Brother Yusuke)

Because Yusuke realized it, a blur came and knocked him down to the ground, onto his back, "Ouch!" he wailed

"Whoa, hey Yusuke, you alright?" Jaden asked, looking at Yusuke, who had a blonde haired thirteen year old Slifer girl on him, with her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him.

"And who's the girl?" Keiko asked, while feeling a bit of jealously came to her.

Yusuke looked up to see strands of blonde hair that he recognized, "Ke-Kelly……" he stuttered

The girl known as Kelly and smiled, "Hi Yusuke-san!" she greeted

"Hi!" Yusuke greeted back, "Uh! Kelly-chan, could you get off of me, please?" he asked, in annoyance of the blonde.

Kelly blushed and got off of Yusuke, "Sorry Yusuke-san!" she said, and looking down on the ground looking like she was going to cry.

Yusuke got on his feet and held his aching back. Yusuke looked at Kelly, who had her head down with an expression that he knew too well, "Hey Kelly-chan!" he placed his hands onto her shoulders, "Please don't cry, you know that I hate it."

Kelly wrapped her arms around Yusuke's waist and looked up to him, "But I missed you!" she pouted

Yusuke couldn't help but smile and patted her head, "I know and I missed you too," he said and looked at his friends as Kelly let's go off him.

"Hey Kelly, did you miss me?" Kari walked over to the blonde. Kelly turned around and saw her, "Hikari-san!" Kelly wrapped her arms around Kari's waist.

Kari patted Kelly's head, "Hey kid, how are ya?" she said

"Fine……"

"Hey Kelly," Inuyasha said, with a smile with Kagome behind him, "You missed us?" she said.

Kelly got her arms from Kari's waist and looked at the two Ras, "Inuyasha-san, Kagome-san!" she went over to them and hugged the two and the two patted her heads.

"Hey wait," Jaden said and pointed at the girl, "I've seen you around the Slifer dorm."

Kelly looked at Jaden, "Yeah and you're that guy, who defeated Dr. Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem at the entrance exams."

"Yeah, the names Jaden Yuki," Jaden said, pressing his thumb onto his chest, "And this is my cousin, Keiko Yukimura."

"Nice to meet you, Kelly," Keiko said, with a smile.

"Likewise," Kelly said

"Hey Kelly-chan, where's Raven?" Yusuke asked

"He's getting ready for his duel with Zane," Kelly replied

"Whoa! Zane's gonna duel!" Inuyasha and Yusuke gawked, in surprise.

"You're not referring to Syrus's older brother, Zane Truesdale, the top student in this school are you?" Keiko asked.

"That's the one, gotta go!" Yusuke and Inuyasha took off running.

"Hey Yusuke, what about our new uniforms!?!" Keiko called out, which made Yusuke stop and turned around, with his legs running in place, "I'll get them, later! See ya!" Yusuke whirled around and running in the hallways.

"I wonder what's that all about?" Keiko asked herself.

"Who cares? If it's a sweet duel, I might want to see it, later!" Jaden burst towards the direction where Yusuke and Inuyasha went.

"Hey wait for me!" Kelly dashed into the direction that Jaden ran to, leaving the girls in the dust.

"Inuyasha and Yusuke always admires Zane's dueling skills," Kagome replied

Kari sighed happily, "It's the most elegant, lovable way of dueling," she said, which made the girls give the eldest Urameshi teasing grins, "Did I mention that Hikari has a huge crush on Zane?"

Kari's face turned red with embarrassment and glared at Kagome, "Kagome, shut up!" she gritted, "I don't have a crush on Zane!"

"Yeah, and Miroku and Sango don't have crushes on one other," Kagome said, while rolling her eyes.

"What about you!" Kari said, pointing at Kagome, "When are you going to make your move onto Inu……?"

Kagome clamped her hand onto Kari's mouth and her face turned bright red, "Kari…..shut it." She muttered, with a fake smile

Inuyasha and Yusuke kept running in the hallways, "Hurry up, Inuyasha," Yusuke said, "If we don't get there on time, then we'll miss the beginning of the duel!"

"Well, excuse me for not having the same motivation for dueling as you." Inuyasha retorted

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei was at the staircase, putting the finishing touches to his Deck, 'It's all set.' He said, with a smile

"I see that you're almost finished with your Deck, Hiei."

Hiei looked up to see Kurama in front of him, "Just doing an inventory on what card I have to achieve victory," he said.

Just then, two yellow blurs dashed behind Kurama, which startled him and Hiei, "I'm guessing that Yusuke and Inuyasha are going to see Zane's duel," Kurama said.

"Hn…after Zane's turn will be mine," Hiei said.

"Your opponent is Sasuke Uchiha isn't it?" Kurama asked

"Hn…I heard that he was first in his dueling school." Hiei said, "And a bit dangerous too. I'm just glad that it isn't that fool, Atticus Rhodes. Your duel is with Hikari isn't it?"

Kurama nodded, "Hikari is a great duelist, one of the duelists that has defeated Yusuke." He said.

"I know she's good enough to defeat Yusuke," Hiei said, "Just don't let down your guard at any cost."

Kurama nodded again, "Understood."

Yusuke ran into the testing arena, with Inuyasha sliding and dashing into the testing arena. Yusuke spotted Syrus, Kuwabara, Miroku, Sango and Ryoko at the front of the rows, "Hey guys!" Syrus greeted

"You've made it," Miroku added, as Jaden and Kelly dashed into the arena and next to Inuyasha then panting, "What……I miss…" Jaden panted

"Nothing, they're going to start." Sango said and noticing the blonde girl with Jaden, "Kelly!"

Kelly looked at Sango, "Hey Sango!" then noticed Miroku, "Hi Kelly!" Miroku greeted, which made Kelly run behind Yusuke, "Hi!" she said, flatly, 'Great the perv is here.' She thought

"Oh come on, Kelly," Miroku plead, "The reason that I groped you was that……"

"You're a pervert!" the others finished

Miroku sighed and held his right hand, "It's this hand that's cursed!"

"Yeah and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't argue a lot," Yusuke said flatly, "No one, actually believes that, Miroku." Inuyasha added

"For real," Ryoko said

Miroku sighed, "Come on, guys," he said, "The hand is cursed it's a family disease."

"Uh! Miroku," Ryoko said, while annoyed as a hand was rubbing onto her behind, "Kindly remove that hand otherwise I'll remove it for you!" she threatened, glaring at the pervert.

"I can't," Miroku said, "It's a curse."

Ryoko slammed her right hand onto Miroku's left cheek, knocking him down to his back with a bright red hand mark.

Syrus sighed, "I swear, he just never learns……" he said, with Yusuke, Inuyasha, Jaden and Kelly nodding in reply

At the dueling field, Zane and Raven facing each other, "You know I can't seem to picture it, but those two have the same hairstyle, except in color." Jaden said.

"Good luck!" Zane said, activating his Duel Disk.

"Same to you too," Raven said, activating his own Duel Disk, "DUEL!" (RLP: 8000/ZLP: 8000)

"Ore no time, draw!" Raven draws his sixth card places it in his hand and pulls out another one, "I'll summon Kaibaman in attack mode!"

A monster that was wearing a Seto Kaiba Battle City Uniform with a weird looking mask and with his arms crossed appeared in front of Raven (ATK: 200).

Raven grins, "You know what's coming next, right?" he asked, "I'm gonna summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Zane gasped sharply, 'No way……' he thought as he witnessed Kaibaman vanishes away and at his place, flew a huge white dragon with blue eyes. The dragon flapped his huge white wings and roared (ATK: 3000)

Jaden and Ryoko gasped in surprise, "No way!" Jaden exclaimed

"Another Blue Eyes!" Ryoko gawked

"That's right," Yusuke said, "Raven was the winner of the Blue-Eyes Tournament before my team won it."

"When are these contests happening?" Jaden asked

"Every two years."

Chazz was skeptical at this as well, "Where are those Blue Eyes Card, given!?!"

"No way!" Alexis gawked, "So now Raven has that card! If would be troublesome for Zane if he has all three Blue-Eyes in his Deck."

"Actually Lexi, Raven has all three Blue-Eyes in his Deck," Atticus said

Alexis gave her brother a WTF look, "You're kidding me!" she gawked, "First, Yusuke had them, then that Kagome girl had them, now you're telling me that Raven has all three Blue-Eyes in his Deck!"

"How could that be possible?" Jasmine asked

"Well, girls, do you know about the Blue-Eyes Wielder Tournament?" Atticus asked

"Yeah, that's the tournament where certain duelists are chosen by the creator of Duel Monsters Maximillon Pegasus and former Duel Monsters champion Seto Kaiba themselves to compete, isn't it?" Alexis replied

"That's' the one, Sissy."

"So, that obnoxious punk, Yusuke was chosen to compete in that tournament!"

Mindy said

"Yusuke, you mean Hikari's little twin brother?" Atticus asked

"That's the one, I've told you about," Alexis said

"He's rude, crude and has a huge grudge on Alexis for the murder of his little girlfriend back at home, which she had nothing to do with!" Mindy said sourly

"But Alexis was friends with Rita Miyako, the one, who murdered Lina Keyo and Yusuke still thinks that Alexis also had something to do with Lina's death."

"You've might been able to summon your blue eyes but I will find a way to defeat them." Zane said

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Raven said, as a card behind his dragon.

"Ore no time, draw!" Zane draws his sixth card and places it in his hand and pulls out another one, "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down!"

A small whirlwind comes and shreds Raven's face down, "Since you have a monster out on the field, I'll play my Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"

A large metal snake-looking dragon appeared on his field, roaring. (ATK: 2100)

"Your Cyber Dragon is weaker than my Blue Eyes!" Raven said.

"I'm not done just , yet! Next, I'll play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Zane draws two times and pulls out a card and slid it into the slot, "Next I'll play Different Dimension Capsule!"

A sarcophagus appeared on Zane's field, and a card shot out of his deck. Zane placed it in the capsule, which sank into the ground. "This Card removes a card in my deck from the game. In two turns, I will add it to my hand." Zane said, pulling three cards from his hand, "Then, I'll place three facedowns and activate Mage Power to increase my dragon's attack by 500 for each spell or trap card I have on the field!"

"What!" Raven cried in shock "No way!"

Cyber Dragon roared as he glowed light blue for a few seconds and its power climbed up (ATK: 2100)-(ATK: 4100)

"4100 attack points!" Yusuke gawked

"That's enough to destroy that Blue-Eyes!" Syrus said.

"Now, Cyber Dragon attack Blue Eyes White Dragon with Strident Blast!" Zane commanded as Cyber Dragon charged up a blast of energy and fired it at Blue-Eyes. The dragon gave a crying roar as it was destroyed. Raven (RLP: 8000)-(RLP: 6900) braced himself from the impact of his fallen dragon. "That ends my turn" Zane said.

"Awesome, now that Zane's had a monster out with 4100 attack points, there's no way that Raven will win," Alexis said

"That made by so, sis," Atticus said, "But Raven still has two more Blue-Eyes in his Deck."

"Ore no time, draw!" Raven draws and smirks at his card, "I play Pot of Greed! Now I can two cards!" Raven draws 2 cards, "And now I activate the spell card Heavy Storm!"

Zane smirks, "Why thank you, Raven," he said, "You've activated my trap card, Magic Jammer that stops the effect of your Heavy Storm, by sending one card to the Graveyard!"

Raven grits his teeth, "Damn it!" he snarled, "Well it doesn't matter I activate the Ritual Spell card White Dragon Ritual! Now I sacrifice my Lord of Dragons from my hand to the Graveyard to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Out of the image of the spell card came a knight dressed in white armor riding a baby Blue-Eyes (ATK: 1900)

Zane chuckles, "Your monster fails in comparsion with my Cyber Dragon!" he said, as his Cyber Dragon roars with agreement

"We'll see!" Raven said, "Now I sacrifice my paladin to special summon from my deck! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Another one!" Chazz gawked

"Your dragon is still weaker than mine!" Zane said

Raven smirks "Oh really? I play the spell known as Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Zane gasped, in reply, 'I know what that means…' he thought

"Isn't that the attack Blue-Eyes uses?" Jaden asked

"Yeah, what's the deal of it being a separate card?" Syrus asked

"You're about to find out," Raven asked, with a grin, "You see this when Blue-Eyes is out, so now I get to destroy all of your monsters. Go!" Yusuke declared, pointing at Cyber Dragon, "Obliterate Cyber Dragon with Burst Stream of Destruction!" Blue-Eyes lets out a huge white energy formed to a ball at Cyber Dragon and the mechanical dragon lets out a roar as it's engulfed by the blast.

Zane let's out a cry as he withstand the impact of Burst Stream of Destruction.

"Now Zane's all exposed for a direct attack," Syrus added

"I don't see how's that possible, because Blue-Eyes can't attack on the same turn that Burst Stream of Destruction is used." Ryoko said

"I face two cards face down and I'll call it a turn, back to you, Zane." Raven said.

"Ore no time, draw!" Zane draws a card, "Not bad, kid, but with my field empty I play another Cyber Dragon!"

Another Cyber Dragon appears in front of Zane, roaring (ATK: 2100), "Then, I'll play Monster Reborn and with one monster in the graveyard, you can tell who's coming back!"

"Your other Cyber Dragon!"

"Correct," The first Cyber Dragon appears next to the other Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100), "Next, I'll play polymerization to fuse my two cyber dragons together to create Cyber Twin Dragon!"

The two Cyber Dragons were pulled into a fast-moving vortex. After a few seconds, a larger Cyber Dragon with two heads appeared. Both its heads roared. (ATK: 2800)

"It's still weaker than my dragon!" Raven said.

"I know that," Zane said, "Next, I'll activate my two face-downs Rush Recklessly, which increases my dragon's attack by 700 points (ATK: 2800)-(ATK: 3500) and Mask of Weakness which decreases your dragon's attack by 700 points (ATK: 3000)-(ATK: 2300). Now Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his Blue-Eyes with Twin Strident Blast!"

The two heads sends a yellow blast at Blue-Eyes, "Not so fast! I activate my Trap, Negate Attack!"

"Not bad!" Zane said, as Raven's vortex swallowed Cyber Twin Dragon's attack.

"Ore no time, draw!" Raven draws a card, "Activate my face down Trap Card, Call of the Haunted, to summon back my Blue-Eyes from the dead!"

Zane widened his eyes as Raven's Blue-Eyes appears, "Oh no!" he said.

"Oh yes! Now I summon to the field Spear Dragon in attack mode!" Raven slaps down the monster card as a blue bat-winged dragon with a sharp snout appeared next to Blue-Eyes (ATK: 1900)

"Oh great," Zane murmured

"Now I activate the Field Spell Card known as Dragon Sanctuary!"

Suddenly to Zane's surprise, the field produces clouds and mountains, "What…what is this?" Zane asked

Raven grinned, "I'm glad you asked! Y'see... Whenever Dragon Sanctuary is played it gives my dragons a 500 attack boost."

Zane slightly gasped, "Oh no!" he said as Raven's dragons roared as they were even more powerful. Blue-Eyes (ATK: 3000) – (ATK: 3500)x2 Spear Dragon (ATK: 1900) – (ATK: 2400)

"Blue-Eyes #1! Destroy Twin Dragon with your White Lightning Attack!" Raven commanded, pointing at Zane's dragon and his Blue-Eyes blasting its attack towards the mechanical dragon. The dragon gave a loud cry as it's blasted away and Zane (ZLP: 8000) – (ZLP: 7300) braced himself from the impact.

"Now Blue-Eyes #2 attack Zane's Life Points directly!"

His second Blue-Eyes sends its attack towards Zane and hits on impact. Zane tries to withstand the blast as he loses almost half of his Life Points (ZLP: 7300) – (ZLP: 4300), "And now go Spear Dragon attack with Cyclone Blast!"

Spear Dragon sends a green cyclone bast at Zane and it hits his chest as the blunette screams as his Life Points go down, once again (ZLP: 4300) – (ZLP: 1900), "Since, my Spear Dragon attacked it switches to defense mode!" Spear Dragon crotches down and folded his wings (DEF: 0000), "I'll place four facedowns and end."

"Oh man, Raven's pushing Zane to a corner!" Kuwabara pointed out

"Must you point out the obvious, fool!?" Hiei insulted

"Yay!! Go big bro!!" Kelly cheered

"Ore no time, draw!" Zane draws a card and looks at it and Zane's capsule is rooted of the ground, "It's been two turns since I've played Different Dimension Capsule and now the card gets placed in my hand! Next, I'll activate Card of Sanctity and now we both draw till we're holding six cards in our hands."

Zane and Raven draw until they're holding six cards, "Then, I'll play Tribute of the Doomed! I, first, send one card from my hand to destroy one monster on the field, so that means one of your Blue-Eyes White Dragons has got to go!"

One of Raven's Blue-Eyes was vanished, "Next, I play an old favorite, Power Bond and I'll use a combo of Cybernetic Fusion Support, by paying half of my Life Points (ZLP: 1900) – (ZLP: 950) I can fuse the three Cyber Dragons in my Graveyard to summon Cyber End Dragon!"

Suddenly behind Zane, a three headed mechanical dragon appears and roared at its appearance (ATK: 4000), "No! Not Cyber End Dragon!" Raven gawked

"And thanks to Power Bond, my dragon's attack points are doubled!" Zane said

The dragon roared as its attack strength skyrockets (ATK: 4000) – (ATK: 8000).

Jaden and Ryoko gasped, "Th…that thing has 8000 attack points!" Ryoko said

"Yeah, but with Power Bond, Zane has to pay the price for activating it," Yusuke said.

"That's right," Inuyasha said, "Whenever a fusion monster that's summoned by Power Bond, the monster's attack strength is doubled, but at the end of Zane's turn, he'll take damage equal to his Cyber End Dragon's original attack points."

Zane smirks, "Since your spear dragon is in defense mode and his attack points are zero……"

Raven gasped, "It'll affect my life points!!!" he said, "Cyber End Dragon's ability to inflict damage to my life points equal to the difference between Cyber End's attack and my Spear Dragon's defense."

"That's right, now Cyber End Dragon attack his Spear Dragon with Super Strident Blaze!"

The three headed monster sends a huge powerful blast at Spear Dragon and destroys it on impact. Everyone braced themselves from the impact of the Cyber End Dragon's attack.

"I think that did it," Sango said.

"Yeah, Zane won that duel." Yusuke said.

"Hey what's that!?!" Jaden asked, pointing the figure in the smoke. The smoke cleared to Zane's surprise, Raven (RLP: 1900) stood there panting, "What! I don't understand it! This match should have been over!" he gasped

"You know those facedowns I placed," Raven said, "One of them was Emergency Provisions, I sacrificed three facedown cards to gain 3000 Life Points in the neck of time!"

"Then, things get worse for Zane," Miroku said.

"Yeah, because of Power Bond's little nasty side effect, Zane takes damage equal to Cyber End Dragon's original attack points." Sango added.

"As you know about Power Bond's side effect, at the end of my turn, I take damage equal to my dragon's original attack points, but that's going to change," Zane pulls out a card from his hand, "I activate the Spell Card, Damage Reducer!"

"Oh no!" Raven cried.

"Now by paying 500 Life Points (ZLP: 950) – (ZLP: 450) as long as this card is on the field, any effect damage I take gets reduced to zero." Zane explained, followed by Raven's grunt.

"Zane saved himself with that Spell Card!" Yusuke said.

"Yep! That's my brother," Syrus praised, "Anytime that he plays Power Bond, he always have something to cover the damage, but mom says that I've got the looks!"

The others didn't agree about that, but didn't want to hurt Syrus's feelings.

"Finally, I'll place these two cards facedown and end my turn!" Zane said.

Raven starts to sweat, while nervous on how can he defeat that Cyber End Dragon with 8000 attack points, "Ore no time, draw!" Raven draws his card, "I'll place three cards face down and I'll put a monster in face down defense mode then…I'll put my blue eyes in defense mode as well and I end my turn."

Three cards appeared behind Raven's defense positioned dragon (DEF: 2500).

"Ore no time, draw!" Zane draws a card, I'll activate Lightning Vortex! Now, by sending one card to the Graveyard, I can destroy all of your monsters."

"No! My Blue-Eyes!" Raven gawked, as his dragon was vaporized by the lightning bolt.

"It doesn't stop there," Zane said, "Now I'll activate Nobleman of Crossout, now your face down monster is destroyed and removed from play!"

Raven's facedown monster is shattered and he snarled, "Cyber End Dragon attack his life points directly and end this duel!"

Cyber End Dragon sends his blast towards Raven, "Activate Waboku!" he commanded, "Now my Life Points stay safe for this turn." He sighs, 'That was close..'

"You got lucky Raven…I end my turn," Zane announced

"Ore no time, draw!" Raven draws a card, "I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Oh no!" Zane gawked, "I can't attack…"

"For 3 turns and now time to turn the table, I play the spell card Snatch Steal!"

Zane smiled, "Thank you, Raven," he said

"What?!" Raven gawked

"I'll activate Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell! Now by discarding one Spell Card from my hand, I can negate the effect of your Spell Card!"

"I activate my Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Raven said. "I pay 1000 of my Life Points to counter your trap!"

Zane watches hopelessly as his dragon is taken away from him to Raven's side of the field, "What exactly are you going to do with my dragon?!"

"I'm going to sacrifice it!" Raven said, "Now I'll sacrifice your Cyber End Dragon to summon White Horn Dragon!" a green dragon with a white horn on his nose appears (ATK: 2200)

"Now what?" Zane said.

"Now to activate White Horn Dragon's special effect! You have to remove up to five Spell Cards from your graveyard giving my dragon 300 more attacks points for each spell card you remove!"

Zane removes Power Bond, Polymerization, Cybernetic Fusion Support, Pot of Greed and Card of Sanctity from his Graveyard slot and places them in his Deck Holder as Raven's dragon gets stronger (ATK: 2200) – (ATK: 3700), "Now White Horn Dragon attack Zane directly!"

Raven's dragon blasts its attack at Zane, "I activate Negate Attack, now your Battle Phase ends!"

"I end my turn!" Raven snarled.

"Ore no time, draw!" Zane draws his card and eyes it, "I'll activate Double Spell!"

"What?!" Raven said in shock

"Now I'll send one Spell Card to the Graveyard to activate one of your Spell Cards and the card I have my eye on his your Heavy Storm!"

Raven's graveyard spits out a card and Zane catches it and slids it into the slot, "No!" Raven wailed as his facedown cards are destroyed

"Next I'll play Trap Booster, now by ditching a card to the graveyard, I can activate a trap from my hand and the card I have is Ring of Destruction!"

White Horn Dragon is destroyed and taking both Zane and Raven's life points down to zero

"No way!" Yusuke gawked

"It's a tie!" Inuyasha, Ryoko, Jaden, Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"Someone actually tied with my brother." Syrus and Kelly said in unison

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No way," Atticus gasped

"Someone actually tied with Zane." Alexis added.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raven approaches Zane, with a smile on his face, "Nice duel, Zane."

Zane returned the smile, "Yeah."

The two Obelisk Blue students shook each others' hands in respect for one another.

"Now that's a duel!" Yusuke commented

"Yeah, one of the sweetest ones I've ever seen," Jaden added.

"Though, Raven did come so close to beating Zane." Inuyasha said

Just then, two familiar figures came within the gang, "Hey guys!"

They turned to see Kari, with a flashy smile on her face, "Did I miss anything?" she asked

"Well, practically the sweetest duel against Zane and Raven Storm." Yusuke said.

"The duel ended in a tie." Miroku said.

Kari's eyes widened, "You mean someone actually tied with Zane!" she gawked

"Yeah and it was a very close duel." Syrus said.

"What was?"

The others turned to see a girl, with shoulder-length brown hair and wearing female Obelisk Blue uniform, with an innocent smile on her face.

"Excuse me, but do we know you?" Jaden asked, pointing at the girl, "And why do you look so familiar."

The girl socked Jaden in the head, hard, "It's me, you nitwit!" she screeched

Jaden rubbed his head in pain and recognized that blow as he looked at the girl closely, "Keiko, you look different." He said.

"Took you long enough to get changed and you look great." Kari said, "And whose idea was it to give you a haircut?" Ryoko asked.

"Kagome's idea," Keiko replied, "She told me that a haircut would look great with the new uniform." The brunette looked at Yusuke, who was gawking at her new appearance, "Yusuke?" Keiko took a step towards him, but Yusuke took a step back, 'No, they look…' Suddenly, pictures of a fourteen year old girl with shoulder-length dark blue hair appeared in his mind, "Lina." Yusuke murmured. "Sorry, I've got to go!" He whirled around and dashed away from them, leaving them clueless.

"What was that all about?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, we did Yusuke up and ran like that?" Ryoko asked.

Kari probably knew the reason, why her brother was like this and need to find him, "Excuse me, guys." She left wordlessly to find Yusuke.

-Zane's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Card of Sanctity (S), Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell (T), Cyber Dragon (M), Cyber End Dragon (M), Cyber Twin Dragon (M), Cybernetic Fusion Support (S), Different Dimension Capsule (S), Double Spell (S), Lightning Vortex (S), Mage Power (S), Magic Jammer (T), Mask of Weakness (T), Monster Reborn (S), Mystical Space Typhoon (S), Negate Attack (T), Nobleman of Crossout (S), Polymerization (S), Pot of Greed (S), Power Bond (S), Ring of Destruction (T), Rush Recklessly (S), Trap Booster (S), Tribute of the Doomed (S).

Damage Reducer: Equip Spell: Pay 500 Life Points to equip this card to one monster on the field and reduce any effect damage to 0.

-Raven's Deck List-

_**New Cards Used**_

Attack Guidance Armor (T), Blue Eyes White Dragon (M), Burst Stream of Destruction (S), Call of the Haunted (T), Emergency Provisions (S), Heavy Storm (S), Kaibaman (M), Lord of Dragons (M), Negate Attack! (T), Paladin of White Dragon (M), Pot of Greed (S), Seven Tools of the Bandit (T), Snatch Steal (S), Spear Dragon (M), Swords of Revealing Light (S), Waboku (T), White Dragon Ritual (S), White Horn Dragon (M).

Dragon's Sanctuary: Field Spell: Increase the ATK of all dragon-type monsters by 500 points.


End file.
